What We Have is Enough
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Sequel to "Opposites Attract." "Despite all the problems they were faced, it somehow brought them closer to one another."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry for the delay. I had trouble writing this and wanted to take my time writing it so it would be decent.

* * *

_He kissed her shoulder blade and found his way to her lips. He gave her a long, sweet kiss and then he interlocked his fingers with hers. "It's going to be okay, Cassie," he coaxed her, holding her in his arms_._ "It's going to be okay."_

How could this happen? Tim and Cassie were both bright, young kids with a great future ahead of them but now it was over. They were only fourteen years old and they were going to have a child.

Wonder Woman tried to put herself in their shoes - to try to understand - to try to accept that it happened- but she couldn't. The Cassie she knew was cute, pure, and innocent. Tim was so respectful and polite that even Wonder Woman approved of him being with her little protege. When did they change and grow up so fast? "I-it doesn't feel real," she swallowed hard. "It feels like a bad dream."

Batman took a deep breath. It wasn't anger that consumed his thoughts. It was sadness and disappointment. He thought he knew Tim - thought he taught him from right and wrong - thought they had a close relationship...but like the past thoughts with his other sons, he was wrong. His eyes lowered. He ruined Dick and Jason's lives and now Tim's. He thought the third time, he wouldn't make the same mistake. Tim was smart and responsible - level headed - nothing could go wrong - but Batman had miscalculated. "How could he be so foolish? How could I be so foolish?" he frowned.

Wonder Woman touched his shoulder. "We're all at fault but we have to remember to stay rational. They're good kids, Bruce. They're good kids." Tears stream out of her eyes as her body began to tremble. "I wished I could have prevented this..."

"There was nothing we could do back then."

"We saw the signs that they were getting serious but we looked it over because of their age," she muttered bitterly. She should have learned her lesson about age since the decision to keep Captain Marvel in the Justice League."We should have taken it seriously, to steer them straight,"- Tim and Cassie were the last teenagers she expected for them to-to...Wonder Woman couldn't even dare think and have the vile word in her mind-" I know I'm not Cassie's mother but I should have stepped in when her mother couldn't - we should have done something. We should have -

"Even if we had, they wouldn't listen. They are in love."

"In love?" she coldly laughed. It was only puppy love at most. She still did not understand how people perceived love. She had seen poor souls give themselves away for lies and have their hearts broken. Love was not sex. Sex was not love. "They're only fourteen. They don't know what love is."

"If he didn't love her, he wouldn't want to be with her and volunteer to help her support the child."

"I can accept that he cares for her but love doesn't happen at their age." She bit her lip. "We should have done something...because of this, Cassie's mother kicked her out." She cried harder. Cassie's mother trusted Wonder Woman with her daughter. "I let both of them down."

He pushed her away and glared at her. "Pull yourself together. What has happened, happened. We can't do anything to change it. We can't stand here and drown in self pity," Batman looked at her with emotionless eyes. Despite that he was wearing a mask, she could see it was all an act. She knew inside he was depressed and blaming himself as well despite the flawless act he had displayed for her. "All we can do is accept what has happened and we have to do what is best for them."

"I know but we can't be taking over their responsibility but they can barely take care of themselves let alone a child. There's so much ahead of them - what could have been and now it's ruined."

Bruce placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not ruined. It's going to be harder for them to succeed but it's not ruined. We just have to make them understand that."

He was right as usual much to her disliking. She couldn't continue in dwelling. They had to do something instead of blaming themselves. She did not say anything else but nod.

They parted ways. She was still wrapped around the whole thing. What were Tim and Cassie going to do? They were going to be parents. Parents. They were too young. Most stories Diana had heard of were of sixteen and seventeen year olds getting pregnant, rarely fourteen year olds. Do they even have a plan? Do they expect that things will be handed out to them?

* * *

**A few days ago**

_He kissed her shoulder blade and found his way to her lips. He gave her a long, sweet kiss and then he interlocked his fingers with hers. "It's going to be okay, Cassie," he coaxed her, holding her in his arms_._ "It's going to be okay."_

_ She shook her head through her sobs. "No it's not." Those were the same words he told her that caused all of this._

_ Tim took her hand and kissed her hand. "It will be, I will make sure of it."_

_ "How can you be so relaxed?" she was trembling. "I'm pregnant." Cassie was horrified. She was only fourteen years old and she was going to be a mother in a couple months. Things like this shouldn't happen. They knew about the consequences. _

_ "I'm scared too," he admitted. "But we can't go around being scared. We have to be calm about this. We have to be strong and I know there's going to be a long road for us, but we can make it through." He showered her with kisses. "If they kick us out, we can handle it. I've been already looking at apartments and I got a job today. It doesn't make much but I have some money that would cover us for the first few months. Everything's going to be okay, Cassie. Whatever happens, you will still have me."_

_ She ran her lips on his jaw line, peppering him with kisses. She rested her head on the crook of his neck. _

_ "We can't hide this anymore. We have to tell them."_

_ She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mother wasn't going to be happy about it. "I know," she sighed, squeezing his hand tightly._

_ "Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll be by your side."_

_ She shakily smiled. She closed her eyes and kissed him again."I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it! This story is a little bit different than "Opposites Attract." It will have flashbacks showing their growth of their relationship and so on. Don't worry there will be fluff

Please review!

If you guys like Nightwing/Wonder Girl, check out my fic "Unusual Love!" :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Five months. Tim and Cassie had been only together for five months. Nightwing blinked, trying to retain the news of the pregnancy without overreacting. But five months - _only five months_, it was five months ago when Tim went to Dick for advice on approaching girls.

"That means they had...about a month or two months ago..." Nightwing became pale. Nighwing had countless relationships that were sexual but he didn't rush into things within a few months of a relationship. He knew there would be a time where Tim would have a sexual relationship but this was too soon. Tim should have used protection at least... How could this happen? Just the other day Tim was afraid to talk to her and now he was going to be a father. What led to this?

* * *

_Tim took a deep breath, trying his best not to make any eye contact to the bystanders. He stood there in place as a crowd of performers passed him. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and waited diligently for Wonder Girl to come. "She'll come," he murmured to himself, his heart racing. "She's just a little late...she's not going to ditch me," he frowned. He couldn't help but to think the worst. She's so nice, smart, and funny while he was plain and dry. What if she realized that she can get someone better?_

_He turned around, feeling someone tapping on his shoulder. _

_"Hey!" she greeted warmly. _

_There was a long silence. He stared at the stranger that called out for him._

_"What are you just standing there? It looks like you never met me before!" she laughed._

_He couldn't help but grin once he recognized her. Wonder Girl. "Why are you late?" he asked even though he was relieved that she didn't stood him up. He couldn't help but to sound upset._

_"Late?" she checked her watch. She looked up at him with confused eyes. "I'm on time actually, what are you talking about Robin?"_

_"Oh yeah I forgot," he muttered, blushing. "I forget that I always set my watch ten minutes ahead." He did that so it'll give him ten minutes to spare just in case anything happened. Tim never liked being late for anything. "So I made myself worry for ten minutes..." he shook his head. When he was with her, he couldn't think clearly. "I'm sorry."_

_Wonder Girl laughed. "It's okay. So are you ready to have fun?" her eyes beamed with excitement. _

_"Why are you so dressed up?" he asked uncomfortably, now studying her appearance. He couldn't help but to stare. She looked so different that when she had called him, he barely recognized her. He suddenly felt uncomfortable being with her. He felt like he had to treat her differently. She was still pretty but her appearance right now was more feminine. Her hair was curled into long, soft ringlets and she wore a floral printed dress and a long sleeved white cardigan. He squinted his eyes beneath his shades and saw that her lips were tinted pink and that she had on earrings._

_She blushed, her fingers defensively touching her hair. "Oh...um...er you know how parents are!" she forced a laugh. "My mom made a big deal and insisted to dress me up."_

_"Oh, well you look really pretty though." He gave her a smile, blushing. He was oblivious that she wanted to dress up nicely for him. "So, since you picked the date, you should p-probably lead."_

_"Naturally," she winked playfully._

_He forced his stiff hand to move. "Can I...uh...can I...uh..._

_"Sure." He didn't have to say it. She held his hand and started to walk. _

_He blushed, lost in his thoughts as she lead him to a destination on the pier. It was ironic. Their last - well first date, he was able to speak full, smooth sentences and even kissed her. He initiated the kiss surprisingly and yet he had trouble holding her hand. Tim sighed. He couldn't understand himself at all._

_He focused on the fact that they were holding hands. _

_It felt...nice..._

_"So where are you taking me?" he cleared his throat, holding her hand tighter. He wasn't used to having so many people around him._

_"A place," she answered playfully. "They have the best ice cream there," she added some description to make him relax._

_"Ice cream?" he raised his eyebrow. He thought she would pick a date like rock climbing or flying - or sparring or even finding some goons and beating them up, not an actual place that most people go to on a date. He expected her to wear sweats and a hoodie and sneakers, not in a dress and flats. Maybe that was why he felt uncomfortable. Normal, wasn't his element._

_"Yeah ice cream. Ever had that before?"_

_"Of c-course I have. W-why wouldn't I?"_

_Her thumb stroked his hand. "I don't know you seem like you don't get out much."_

_It was true. As Robin when he was out of the cave, he was in the batcave. And as Tim, when he wasn't in school, he was at home doing homework or volunteering at a library. "You don't know the half of it."_

_"I would like to know more of you," there was sudden adoration in her voice._

_He smiled. "I feel the same about you."_

* * *

_His eyes stared at the menu, his mouth slightly opened. Over a hundred different types of flavors. "There's so many flavors..."_

_She laughed. "Are you sure you haven't been to an ice cream parlor?"_

_It was a long time ago since he had been...when his parents were still alive. "Ice cream parlors where I'm from only have three things on the menu: strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla," he admitted. It was the truth._

_"That sounds so boring."_

_"It does," the cashier commented. "Nothing wrong with variety here. So what would you guys want?"_

_Tim stared at Wonder Girl, holding her hand tighter. "Um, you go first."_

_"I'll have two scoops of mint chocolate," she said casually._

_"You can order two scoops?" he couldn't help but to be surprised. _

_She pressed her lips together, holding in her laughter. "You can order eighteen scoops if you wanted. And they can be different flavors."_

_"Really?"_

_Her lips twitched. It was getting harder to hold in her laughter. "Yes you can," she replied. He was like a little kid getting ice cream for the first time._

_"And what would you have?" the cashier asked Tim._

_"Umm...uh...um vanilla. One scoop." She could have guessed that. Plain.  
_

_The cashier looked at Tim strangely for a long time. "What kind of cones? Any toppings?" the cashier asked them both._

_Tim's lips squirmed. His eyes were like a deer's caught in the headlights. He stared at the cone menu. So many different types of cones... "Um...the first cone and...no toppings."_

_"I'll have sugar cone," she answered. "And I'll have some chocolate fudge on mine and also cherries."_

_The cashier pressed in the prices into his cash register. "Okay, that'll be five dollars and fifty cents."_

_Tim grabbed his wallet from his pocket._

_"Oh no, I'll pay," Wonder Girl said._

_"No, you don't have too." _

_"No, I want to," she insisted._

_"No it's okay, I'll pay."_

_"Ah the classic couple problem," the cashier said to himself, chuckling._

_"We can go on like this forever can we?" she seemed amused. "Okay, so to be nice to the people waiting in line, I'll pay for us and later you can win me a bear." She gave Tim a wink._

* * *

_"Let's sit over there," she pointed at the bench. _

_"Okay," his eyes were on his ice cream. When was the last time he had ice cream? He couldn't remember._

_They sat down beside each other. _

_She looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Um..." he stuttered. Did he had anything on his face? Or his teeth? Or his hair?_

_"Oh, I'm just waiting for you to try your ice cream," she grinned._

_He sighed to himself. "Why?" _

_"Because you're you," she said. She wanted to say more but she didn't want to embarrass him. He was so cute when he was ordering his ice cream. He was so out of place, so awkward, but she couldn't help but to find it endearing. "I want to see you have your first ice cream."_

_"I told you, I had ice cream before."_

_She shrugged. She didn't believe it. He was so surprised with the toppings and scoops. "Well this is your first ice cream with me," she brought their interlocked hands onto her lap. _

_"Oh well..." he bit his lip. He brought the ice cream cone to his face and slowly tried some. _

_"So what do you think?" she grinned. She couldn't help but to squeal on the inside. He was so cute. "Best ice cream around, am I right?"_

_"Yeah," he was surprised. "It's really good." He took another lick. _

_They ate their ice cream, watching the birds fly by and the dolphins and seals jumping from the water. _

_"You want to try mine?" she asked, holding out her cone to him._

_"Um...no thanks."_

_"It that a little too dangerous for you?" she asked, teasing him. _

_"No," he said, hurt. _

_She sensed that she hurt his feelings and she quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Just try, it won't kill you."_

_"It's good," he told her. _

_There was chocolate fudge on the tip of his pale nose._

_She couldn't help but to laugh. _

_"What?" he blushed._

_She grabbed a napkin from her dress pocket and wiped the tip of his nose. "Oh, nothing."_

* * *

_They walked around the boardwalk, going through store to store, admiring the small trinkets and beautiful art pieces. They bought some sandwiches. The sandwiches were one of her favorite foods here other than ice cream, crab, and fried squid. The sandwiches were made of sour dough bread, with different types of deli meat, lettuce, vinegar, fresh tomatoes, black olives, onions, mayonnaise, water cress, and avocado. _

_"Look the sun's setting," she noted. "Let's go down on the beach to watch!"_

_"Walking down there would take half an hour. You think we'll make it on time?" he asked._

_She grinned. "Trust me, we will." _

_She put their sandwiches in her purse. She took him by the hand and they secretly flew down to the shore._

_They sat down on the sand and ate their sandwiches, watching the sun set._

_She shivered. She should have brought a jacket. She dreaded wearing a dress. Did he think she looked weird in it?_

_"Here," he said. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. Underneath his jacket, he had a long sleeve white shirt._

_"Thank you," she said, not resisting it. She was cold and she didn't care if it went against Wonder Woman's beliefs on men and dates. She zipped up his jacket. The jacket was so soft...so warm...and it smelled like him. That was what she liked best about it. _

_ She watched him when she was sure he wasn't paying attention. His shades completely isolated her from his eyes but she didn't care. She knew she will see his eyes in time. She marveled at his facial expressions and mouth movements. _

_She blushed, watching him awe and admire at the sun's colors. It was like, he was watching the sun set for the first time. Everything they did today, he acted like it was his first time experiencing it. She frowned, wondering what kind of life he had.  
_

* * *

_"So where are the stands?" he asked as they walked back to the pier._

_"Stands?" she asked._

_"Yeah, remember our deal? I win you a teddy bear."_

_She grinned, remembering. It was one of her dreams for him to win her a prize from a game. "Just around that corner. Can we make a minor change to the deal? Can it be a bunny? Hmm or maybe a dog..." she wasn't so sure anymore now._

_"Anything you want," he squeezed her hand lovingly._

_She felt her heart fluttering out of her chest._

_They walked by each stand, glancing at what each stand had to offer. "Tell what stuff animal you like and I'll win you it."_

_"You seem so sure of yourself," she smirked._

_"I was trained by Batman. One time I had to disable a bomb in ten seconds while fighting off villains. I think I can handle this."_

_She smiled slightly. She let go of their hold for once and she hooked her arm around his. She leaned against him and inhaled his scent. They walked around. There were so many cute stuff animals but one had caught her eye._

_Her eyes were transfixed by it. It was a Snoopy plush. It was huge, but not the overbearing ones that you couldn't fit in the car. It was the kind a little girl could use as a teddy bear. The plush looked so soft, and fuzzy - somewhat delicate with a nice knitted light pastel green scarf and red earmuffs. What she loved the most about it was that Snoopy had dark shades. She couldn't help but to blush. It reminded her of Robin. Maybe that was why she wanted the Snoopy stuff animal._

_"That one?" he asked, knowing what she was looking at._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, let's go to that stand then."_

_"Welcome!" the man said. He was a man of middle age, possible in his late thirties. The man was dressed in vibrant clothes of red and white. The man took off his hat and bowed at her._

_"Hello," the two both greeted the man. _

_"Wh-hat do you have to do to win that?" Robin asked awkwardly, pointing at the plush doll. She contained herself. It was obvious by the balloons but he was clueless. _

_"See the wall of colorful balloons behind me?" the man pointed at the wall. "All you have to do is to pop three balloons with darts."_

_"Seems simple enough," Robin nodded._

_"Don't get ahead of yourself," the man said. "No one has gotten three perfect hits before."_

_"I saw others coming from this stand with prizes."_

_"That's because they pay one hundred tickets. You get eight darts. Miss or not, you get to go leaving with a prize of your choice."_

_"That's expensive. Are there other deals?"_

_"Well for fifty tickets you get five darts and for thirty tickets you get three."_

_"How much is it for one dart?"_

_Cassie looked at him strangely._

_The man laughed. "One dart?"_

_"Yes, one dart."_

_"No one really pays for only **one **measly little dart."_

_"I do," Robin remained polite despite the fact that man was howling with laughter. "So how much would it be, sir?"_

_"I would say ten tickets, but for you five, kid."_

_"I'll take that offer." _

_Cassie blushed, hearing the sounds of laughter from others around them._

_"Thank you," he said as the man handed him a dart._

_She let go of his arm and gave him space. _

_She watched quietly as Robin handed the man five tickets. He was going to make a fool of himself. She knew that he could hit without missing but how was he going to knock down three balloons with one?_

_He held the dart and stared at the structure of the huge stand. Simple enough, he thought to himself. _

_He threw the dart at the beam that was holding the stand._

_Cassie blinked. "You do know that you were suppose to hit the balloons ri-_

_She stopped herself, watching the dart fly around and hitting different objects and beams. The dart managed to hit not three balloons but twenty balloons - all in the same row. _

_"Woah," she said. On the inside, she was squealing. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't be impressed?_

_"Wow," the man blinked, his face pale. "So...so...you hit twenty...so you can pick six prizes then."_

_"Nah, it's okay. To be fair, just one prize. You didn't say anything about hitting more than three to be fair," he smirked at the man that mocked him._

* * *

_"That was amazing," she snuggled close to him. She still had on his jacket. It draped her whole body and went past her dress. It was unflattering but she liked the way his jacket felt on her. "How did you do that? How did you hit all those darts?" She couldn't help but to fan girl. Her hand was clutching onto the Snoopy stuff animal and the other onto his arm. She was going to treasure this moment forever. No one has ever won her a prize and no one was Robin. "How did you do that?"_

_"Artemis taught me that trick. She calls it 'ripping off the con man.'" Robin laughed. _

_She laughed. "You got to teach me that." She snuggled closer to him."Robin?" her voice became small and bashful._

_"Yes, Wonder Girl?" he responded. In harmony, they changed their pace. They were walking now slowly, savoring each moment they had before they had to part ways._

_"Did you...did you...have fun?"_

_"Of course, I had a great time." He stroked her hand. "I don't remember the last time I had fun other than our first date."_

_She felt her heart beating for him. She wondered... What kind of life did he had? He must have a serious life...it would explain why he was always so serious and tense. "What was your favorite part about today?"_

_"With you."_

_She blushed. She knew he wasn't being corny on purpose but still. "Other than that. I mean favorite part that we did."_

_"Hmm...well I liked watching the shows here and watching the dolphin and seals - and I liked eating" - he chuckled. "We ate a lot of food - ice cream, donuts, and sandwiches...And I liked going through the stores. The paintings were really nice and unique. I enjoyed going through the record store. I liked flying and watching the sun set...And going around the stands."_

_Wonder Girl couldn't help but to find him adorable. "You just described our whole day. Tell me what was your favorite part."_

_"I can't pick. I liked everything that we did." _

_"I did too."_

_He gave her a kiss. "I don't want this day to end."_

_"Me either," she sighed, clutching onto her stuff animal. She stared at her stuff animal and was taken by the red earmuffs. "I know what I'm going to call Snoopy."_

_"He has a name."_

_"It doesn't mean he can't go by a different name."_

_He laughed. "Then what are you going to call him?"_

_"Red Robin."_

* * *

**To be continued...**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the super fluff...I know the whole pregnancy is a little out there so I would like to thank you guys for following :) The reason why I did that was because in the comics, Tim and Cassie had a sad love life (it took place after Superboy's death) and they became close together from the tragedy. I wanted to do something to illuminate that and...yeah...

Happy because this week's episode they were next to each other...(yeah I know it won't happen in the show)

Hope you guys liked it. :)

Oh yeah, if you guys didn't get the reference, Red Robin is the name that Tim Drake goes by in the future.

If you guys like Captain Marvel/Zatanna, check out my fic "Billy Loves Zatanna."

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

His eyes were locked onto them. Robin and Wonder Girl were from a distance - right beside each other. Their expressions were blank as Wonder Woman and Batman spoke to them.

Impulse wondered what Wonder Woman and Batman were telling them. Robin and Wonder Girl looked so sad..."What's going on?" he asked Blue Beetle.

Blue Beetle shrugged. "I don't know but we should leave and give them some privacy. We shouldn't be here anyway. Let's go to the cave."

"Okay," he bit his lip.

"Are-are they together?" Blue Beetle asked, his eyes wide.

"Dude!" he flicked Blue Beetle on the head.

"Ow!" Blue Beetle swatted Impulse's hand away. "What was that for?"

"Where have you've been?! Of course they're together!" Impulse exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Really? Since when? They never said anything."

"Like five months! And you know how Robin is, he's super secretive and goes by Batman's law! And Wonder Girl isn't the kind of girl to obsessively talk about her boyfriend!" Impulse shook Blue Beetle. "And it's kind of obvious!"

* * *

_He was the first to notice that there was something between them. Impulse wasn't a quick person despite his abilities but he could tell so much by their interaction. Wonder Girl and Robin didn't need to confirm their relationship - it was evident and clear. _

_Perhaps it wasn't for others when Wonder Girl and Robin barely had any interaction. They were rarely assigned to a same mission and their contact in the cave was scarce but when they were in the same room, Impulse felt a strong connection. She would call out Robin's name and smile - and Robin would drop everything to greet her back. There was so much between them - Impulse could tell - even when there wasn't any physical contact or words. His body seemed to gravitate towards her...like two magnets from different sides trying desperately to meet._

_"So...?" Impulse asked one day when they were exercising in the gym. Impulse was on a treadmill and Robin was lifting weights. "Are you seeing anyone?" he asked in a taunting manner. Impulse flashed the Boy Wonder a wicked grin._

_Robin became pale. He was speechless but cleared his throat. "Um...no." _

_"Well, do you like anyone?" Impulse wasn't going to give up testing Robin. _

_"N-no."_

_Impulse was unconvinced by the denial. "Really? Not anyone?" Impulse kicked up the treadmill to a faster speed while Robin continued to lift weights._

_"No one," he blushed._

_"Well I kind of like this one girl. She's really great and she's funny and cute. I'm going to ask her out today."_

_"Uh-huh," he said, uninterested. _

_"Her name is Wonder Gir-_

_There was a loud thud._

_Impulse turned, finding Robin being constricted by weights. Impulse leaped off the treadmill and immediately lifted the weights off Robin's chest._

_"Are you okay?" Impulse asked, frowning._

_Robin automatically sat up and gasped for air. "I'm o-oh-kay," he took several breaths. _

_"What happened?"_

_"Nothing. You just kind of scared me. What did you say? I thought I heard you say Wonder-_

_"Yes, Wonder Girl."_

_Robin bit his lip, all the color fading from his face. He swallowed some air. "Oh."_

_"You're not bothered by it...are you?" Impulse grinned cheekily._

_"No," Robin twitched, his teeth caught in a grit. "Why would I be?"_

_"Because you liiiiiiiikkkkkke her," Impulse raised both his eyebrows, grinning. He made a heart with his hands and placed it on his own chest. "Robin never slips up. That means you liiiikkkkkeee her alllooooooo-OT."_

_Robin sighed. "Yeah, I do, okay?" he blushed furiously. "But can you keep it to yourself? I don't want others to make a big deal out of it."_

_Impulse put his hands up in the air. "Hey, my lips are sealed. I didn't tell anyone else your real name. You can trust me, **pal**, old buddy of mine."_

_Robin frowned. _

_"Soooo..." he lazily said. "Are you guys together because I'm feeling something else."_

_"We're not," he immediately said._

_"Really?" Impulse raised his eyebrow in disbelief._

_"R-really."_

_"Okay." Impulse stretched his arms. "I better go. I need to help Beast Boy with some homework."_

_"Okay, I'm just going to practice."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Impulse started to walk out until he saw Wonder Girl coming in. He smiled to himself and continued to walk._

_"Great," he muttered. "I forgot my water bottle."_

_He ran back but stopped in his tracks. "Ahem!" he grinned, his arms crossed. He had just witnessed Wonder Girl using her lasso on Robin to pull him into a kiss. "Nothing between you guys, huh?"_

* * *

"So, it's clear," Diana announced.

"Cassie, you will be moving in with Tim and me," Bruce said.

It was strange for Tim to hear Bruce call him by his real name when they weren't wearing civilian clothes. But Tim knew since he was involved with Cassie with raising their child that there wasn't going to be any more secrets.

"Wait...what?" Cassie blinked. It wasn't fair. Tim and Cassie didn't have a choice to make their own decision. "I'm going to move away from Diana?"

"I didn't agree with it at first," Diana commented. "But Gotham has the best schools and doctors. I won't be living with you because I have my job but I will check up frequently."

Tim held Cassie's hand. He knew it was going to be difficult for her to adjust to the new home.

"Don't expect any special treatment," Bruce turned and glared directly at Tim. "Even though I am wealthy, it doesn't mean things will be given to you. I expect both of you to work hard. Both of you will have part time jobs while attending parenting classes. The money you will make will go to the child and once a week I will see what you've learned from the parenting classes. There is only one rule in my home, the lowest grade you can get is an A. Education is very important and maintaining it is crucial. I have high standards and expectations, if you fail to meet them, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

Cassie nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Bruce..." Tim's voice became rasped. "What about...what about-

"Today is your last day fighting," Diana answered him. "You two have enough on your plate as it is. There will be no time maintaining your roles here and it would be dangerous for the child's development."

"I understand," Tim and Cassie both said. Cassie did understand but she didn't want to. She knew she had to for the baby but selfish as it was... being a hero was a part of her. She couldn't give that up but for the baby...she would.

* * *

Cassie took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"You got all your things?" Diana asked. Diana wasn't so sure. Cassie only had a backpack and one luggage bag. "I'm surprised. I thought you would have twelve suitcases."

"I got all my things."

Cassie didn't own much so it was less to worry but the whole transition was stressful. To her surprise, an old man answered the door. He was a tall, frail looking man, with light blue indifferent eyes and a straight face.

"Good evening, what can I help you with?" the man said.

"Oh um...I'm Cassie," she shakily said. She studied him, noticing the soft harsh lines that creased his face. He looked to be a wise, kind man and she felt safe.

"Ah," he said. "They mentioned about you."

"Don't be so nervous, he's a very nice man," Diana assured, giving her a long hug. "I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she hugged Diana tighter. She didn't want her mentor to leave. She was scared to live with Tim. What if things changed between them? "Goodbye," she said, watching her mentor leave. She felt her eyes burn. Diana was like her second mother and moving away from her...it was unbearable.

"Don't be sad," the man said. "After you unpack, would you like something to eat? I'm sure that will cheer you up. Come inside."

"Where's Tim?" she asked. She looked around. The mansion was so huge...yet so dark and empty.

"Master Tim is volunteering at a youth center at a moment but he shall return in an hour or so."

"Oh." She clutched onto her backpack strap. She looked at the old man...the old man looked so familiar... "Have we met before?"

"I believe so. Don't recognize me?"

She shook her head. He looked oddly familiar.

"I'm Batman."

She laughed.

"That made you laugh," a slight grin appeared on his dead face momentarily. "My name is Alfred."

She held out a hand for him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

He smiled. Such a sweet child, he thought."Likewise. How about we put your things here and you can settle in later. Would you want something to eat? I made some lemon squares."

"That would be nice," she said, dropping her things where he pointed. She followed him. "Lemon squares are my favorite."

"With strawberries on the side."

She blinked. "Yeah...how did you know?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

She raised her eyebrow, sensing a hint of sarcasm in Alfred's voice "Oh, Tim probably told you that," she blushed.

"No it was a lucky guess. I wished he talked more of you," he cleverly added sarcasm in his speech.

She snapped her fingers. "Oh!" she grinned, her eyes brightening. "Now I know where I saw you!"

* * *

_"I can't believe he saw us, kissing," she blushed._

_"Me either," Tim was red as a tomato. He wriggled out of the rope and scratched his head. "But he promised not to say anything."_

_"You're talking about Impulse. He has a big mouth and just the other day revealed to a couple how they were going to die."_

_"We're dead," he sighed._

_She laughed. _

_"So are you ready?"_

_"Yeah!" her eyes twinkled with excitement. She grabbed him by the arm and started to fly. "Hold on, it's going to be a while."_

_"I don't miiii"- he held his breath. _

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_She placed him gently on the ground. They automatically interlocked their hands and started to walk. She watched as he paid for their aquarium tickets. She hated that she was letting him buy a ticket for her but he insisted. "So what do you want to see first?"_

_"Hmm..." he thought about it for a long time. "I would like to see sharks or the seals."_

_"That sounds good."_

_"What do you want to see?" he asked._

_She wanted to see dolphins or stingrays or clownfish but since he paid, she wanted to be polite. "I want to see the same thing as you," she smiled, snuggling close to him._

_"Oh my goodness!" a man screamed._

_Cassie and Robin turned around, finding the man running towards them._

_The man wrapped his arms around Robin. "You've grown so much since I saw you! Even though I saw you the other day." He laughed._

_Robin was frozen, staring at the man._

_Cassie blinked several times. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm T" -Robin tapped the man's shoulder. "I'm his grandfather! And who are you?" _

_"This is my girlfriend," Robin mumbled. He was muttering things but she couldn't comprehend them._

_"You're girlfriend?" the man smiled, pinching Robin's cheeks. "You never told me you had a girlfriend."_

_She blinked, sensing sarcasm in the man's voice._

_"Honestly," the man shook his head. "I wished you told me more about your life. You make your grandpa sad."_

* * *

"I saw you at the aquarium..." she laughed to herself, remembering him following them and taking pictures. "Wait...are you really his grandfather?" she studied Alfred's appearance.

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" he had a stiff expression on his face.

She was quiet.

"So what do you want to drink?" he asked, leading her to a chair.

Cassie sat down in a chair, staring at the lemon square and strawberries. She frowned. Her mom used to make this for her all the time. "I'm sorry but I'm not hungry anymore," she sighed.

"So how are feeling about living here?" a voice asked her. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier. I had a call."

She turned and found a tall, brooding man in front of her. He was handsome in an intimidating way with dark piercing eyes, a strong chin, sharp visible features, and dark hair. He was dressed in a suit and his hair was slicked back. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That's Nightwing," Alfred answered.

The man laughed. "You don't recognize me do you?" his voice was kind.

She shook her head. "No."

"Bruce Wayne."

She raised her eyebrow. "Wow, I didn't recognize you at all!" she couldn't help but to gush. "You looked so different without your shades and stuff!"

He laughed. He seemed to be amused.

"Um, I'm okay," she answered his question. "I'm just not really hungry, sir."

"Well you're eating for two now, so eat up," Bruce smiled, sitting beside her.

She breathed. "Maybe later, sir," her voice was small.

Bruce frowned. "Alfred can you get me some tea?"

"Right away Master Bruce," Alfred said.

"What would you want for dinner?" Bruce asked.

She shrugged. "Anything really, sir."

He nodded. "I see. So have you unpacked yet?"

"No," she said. Her eyes were on the untouched plate. "It's not that much though. I only have one suitcase."

"Nothing else?" he seemed surprised.

"No."

"How about this? We can get you some things while Tim's gone," he offered.

It was generous of him but she couldn't accept it. "No thank you," she looked at him in the eyes. "You're already doing so much for me as it is- I can't accept."

"But I insist," he smiled

"Oh, no, it's alright, sir."

"You're a part of this family now. I want you to feel welcomed."

Before she could say anything else, she found herself at a store with him.

* * *

He acted so different when he wasn't Batman. He was more approachable, less terrifying.

"Thank you, sir," she answered. Her hands were on her knees. She felt out of place in a limo.

"Thank me? You didn't find anything."

"Well it was still nice of you to take me to the stores," she shakily smiled. Honestly she did like a couple of things but she kept it to herself. The things were expensive. She knew he was rich but it was the principle and she didn't want to waste anymore of his money as it was. He had let her in and took her in under his wing.

"Maybe you will feel comfortable shopping with Diana."

She shrugged. "I don't really buy much." She was taught by her mother and Diana that there was no use of materialistic things. She would feel better shopping at a thrift store - that was a place she got most of clothes. "But thank you."

"Is it time to pick Tim up?" he asked Alfred.

"Yes, Master Bruce."

Bruce turned to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

She bit her thoughts. "Yeah."

* * *

**Late at night.**

"So you're going to give them the option of sharing a room?" Dick raised his eyebrow. This decision was surprising for Bruce Wayne.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?" Bruce asked.

"Well because they're teenagers."

"He already got her pregnant. What other kind of trouble can they get into?"

Alfred smirked, "Elope - get matching tattoos - the list is endless."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**So answering some questions:

1. I know in the comics Tim and Cassie are like 16/17 but I'm going by their Young Justice age. (you can check that up in the Young Justice Wikia, their ages are 14).

2. I barely read the new 52 because I can't find it free online...:/

I hoped you guys enjoyed it!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Since the show is over, I thought to give you guys a quick, lovely update but it ended up taking me a while from the shock of the last episode. Too many feels...but at least Wonderbird lives...if there was another season they would have more screen time...(sobs). The only thing I hated was it was out of nowhere and it should be Tim having the courage to kiss her. The last episode made them out of character.

By the way, since Impulse/Bart is now Kid Flash, I'm going to address him as Kid Flash.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of night," Cassie asked, blinking several times. There was Alfred, sitting on a high stool with arms crossed.

"I should say the same," Alfred's eyes bored into hers.

"I'm hungry," Cassie feebly answered. She walked slowly into the kitchen and yawned. "And I couldn't sleep," she frowned.

"The first night here is always hard," he stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her an assuring smile. "But I'll do my best to make it better for you. And after housing three Robins, I know what to do." He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of ice cream.

She glanced at the counter top, finding a clean, empty bowl and spoon waiting for her. "So you know exactly what to do?' she grinned.

He handed her the cartoon of ice cream. Mint Chip. Her favorite. He was prepared, very prepared. "Not really, none of the Robins were pregnant but ice cream always solves everything. Every time."

"Pretty much," she piped in. She scooped out generous spoonfuls into her bowl. She took a bite and felt her body relaxing. She let the dark chocolate chips melt on her tongue before swallowing. She shivered from the bitterness. "Mmm. Thanks, this is great," she flashed him a pair of thankful eyes.

He watched her and he couldn't help but to smile. She reminded him of his daughter. He couldn't help but to frown. He hadn't seen his daughter in a long time.

"So Alfred," she says, licking the spoon. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, pouring hot fudge and adding cherries in her bowl. He knew how she liked her ice cream since Tim always talked about her in every little detail.

"Anything," she beams, a wide side smile on her face.

Her eyes were like his daughter's. Alfred chuckled. "Very well."

* * *

The weekend passed by, much to her dismay. She literally forced herself out of her covers to get ready for her first day of school. Cassie stared at herself in the mirror and cringed at her reflection. She didn't mind wearing uniforms but she hated that the skirt was short. She wasn't like the other girls. She liked to cover herself up and rather wear practical clothes than clothes that were in style. She pulled on the ends of skirt and bit her lip. Cassie put on her headband and headed down to the dining table.

Tim was already there and was eating cereal. She couldn't help but to stare at him. He looked so different in his uniform. He felt her eyes on him. "Morning," he said, giving her a smile.

"Morning," she said back and blushed. "I didn't know that you wear glasses." She blushed even harder. "Well yeah I know that you wear shades-and- and all and stuff and...and...yeah."

"I know what you mean," he chuckled, pulling his glasses up. "Yeah I can barely see anything without them. My shades are prescription and the times I was Robin, I was wearing contacts."

She scratched her head and uneasily laughed. "Right, I know that" - she should have but she wasn't thinking -"I'm just a little frazzled."

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sat beside him and started to eat the food that was there waiting for her. She squirmed, she didn't feel like eating but she did either way.

Alfred came into the room with a tray of fruit and juice. "You two better stop holding hands underneath the table," he scolded them.

Even though they weren't holding hands, they blushed madly.

"He likes to joke around, doesn't he?" she asked once Alfred left the room.

Tim took a deep breath and shook his head "Yeah, pretty much. He's very cynical behind his exterior but you will get used to it...eventually."

"Half the times I can't tell if he's being serious or not."

"Me either."

They laughed.

"So..." he tried to hide his excitement by holding her hand. "What are your classes?"

"You've been waiting the whole weekend to ask me that weren't you?" she teased.

"Yeah," he said bashfully. He couldn't help but to be curious. They never talked about their academic lives before - well actually it was Cassie that refused to tell him hers. Cassie always changed the subject when he asked and he desperately wanted to know. "But I wasn't sure when was the right time."

"Well," she let go of his hand. She took out her schedule from her skirt pocket and handed it to him. "Here you go. Read it for yourself."

He unfolded the paper and started to read: _World History Honors, Biology Honors, PE I, Spanish II Honors, English I Honors,_ "Wow, you're in high classes."

"Yeah," she muttered. She suddenly became embarrassed. "My mom's an archeologist and she always forced me to be in advanced classes ever since I was little." She hated it. When she was little, if she did poorly, her mother would threaten her about taking her out of sports. Once she was older, her mom would use the "if you do poorly in school, I would forbid you to fight" card.

"You have the same classes as I do," he grinned. He was pleasantly surprised by the fact. He thought that she was in regular classes. "And you're also in Pre-Calculus Honors too?"

She frowned. "Yeah. Back in my old school, I was literally the only freshman in Pre-Calculus," she muttered. Most freshmen had Algebra I and some Geometry but her mother made her take summer classes to skip levels.

"Well you're not going to be alone, I have Pre-Calculus with you. I actually have all the same classes with you except I have French II Honors third period and I have PE fourth period."

"Well four classes together out of six isn't bad."

"Why were you so against telling me what classes you have? And by the looks of your transcript, you only have two B's."

"Because I know you would act like this."

"Act like what?"

"Excited with a goofy look on your face," Alfred answered for her.

* * *

**Gotham Academy**

Tim was unable to ignore the students staring at him and Cassie. Students were always interested in the new students, but this was different. They were looking at Tim and Cassie as if there was something wrong with them. _Nothing is wrong with her, she is perfect_...he suddenly realized they were analyzing him. His skin tightened. He shook the feelings aside and tried to distract her from noticing. He didn't care what the students did to him. The only thing he cared about was making Cassie feel welcomed here in Gotham but right now he was failing. He felt her hand tense up. He did his best, holding her hand securely as he led her to the school but the students' voices were unable to be ignored and silenced.

He heard each snide remark.

He heard every little snicker.

Every little thing.

_"Who is that?"_

_"I think that is his girlfriend."_

_"I didn't know he had girlfriend."_

_"He mentioned he had one but I didn't believe him. Who would want to be with him?"_

_"She's far too pretty to be his girlfriend."_

_"What is she doing with a freak like him? He never talks. He's always reading and in the Biology lab."_

_"Does he even have any friends?"_

_"He probably paid her money to be with him."_

_"That makes sense. Who would want to be with him?"_

"Why are they staring at us?" she asked. Her heart was beating.

"Nothing," he kissed her cheek. It was a bad habit for him to do; giving her kisses when he wanted to make her feel better but he felt it was a right thing at the moment. He kissed her again to stop the words from lingering in his mind.

She swallowed, her eyes were on the ground. They kept walking, doing their best to avoid the wide eye glares. "I think they're talking about you," she looked at him with sympathy momentarily before becoming upset. Automatically, she let go of his hand. Her hands tightened up into white knuckled fists -"I'm not going to let them go on and talk trash about you-

He held her by the wrist. "Let them talk," he said for everyone to hear. He didn't care anymore. People always talked bad about him even when he did his best not to draw attention to himself. "I don't really care. As long as they don't talk bad about you, I'm fine with it."

* * *

_"You're different now," Bart said._

_"What do you mean?" Tim asked._

_"She's changed you. You used to be insecure and afraid to get out of your shell - but you're not like that anymore. You're more confident and you're more at peace with yourself."_

_He couldn't help but to smile. "Yeah." _

_"And you're able to speak in smooth sentences now," Bart laughed._

_Tim shook his head and smirked. "She likes that about me too," he laughed but he paused to look at something._

_Bart raised his eyebrow and looked around, trying to figure out what Tim was looking at. Bart smirked, of course, he would be looking at her._

_"You're able to stand on your ground now."_

_Tim turned and looked directly at Bart. "I'm not the same person that I was before. She helped me become a better person." _

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked, shyly touching her hand. They were at home in Cassie's room, doing homework on her desk.

She knew he was asking her about how she felt living here and about her morning sickness. "I'm fine," she assured him. She interlocked their hands and focused on her homework. Cassie had good grades her whole life; a mixture of A's and B's with an occasional C but Mr. Wayne wanted straight A's. So there was no way she was going to let him down. She didn't want to know what he would do to her if she did.

He saw right through her words. "I know it's going to be difficult to adjust living here, it was for me but you will get used to it."

"I know," she sighed.

"But are you okay with your new school?"

"I am," she said. She was sad that she had to move schools but at least she made some friends in Gotham. The people were nice but she couldn't connect to them. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Friendships take time and she knew her new friendships will be tested once they find out she was pregnant. She pulled at her hair lightly. "I read the chapter but the homework doesn't make any sense."

"I can help, you know. We are in the same classes," he grinned. He liked the fact that they had the exact, same classes. She didn't seem the person to be in honors classes but she was. He was especially impressed that she was at the same math level with him and his math level was two grades above the rest of the freshman class. It made him love her even more. "Don't worry Cass, I won't let you fall behind." He kissed her neck. "I know this stuff. And besides, I finished the homework during class and need something to do."

She laughed. "You're such a nerd," she teased him lightheartedly. She liked that about him though. The first time she saw him, she instantly knew he was intelligent. She remembered seeing him for the first time in the Cave. He was reading The Jungle by Upton Sinclair, one of her favorite books and heads on, she liked him. There was something attractive about a boy being smart. She took off his glasses and kissed him, "But I like you that way. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." She hated how students in their school picked on him and insulted him for being smart. She wanted to beat every person that did but he didn't let her.

"I know. That's why I don't really talk to anyone. I only have two friends there and I rather have two real friends than a hundred fake ones."

"Well you have me now too," she kissed his cheek. "And I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know," he smiled. His smile faded from a thought. "You think...you think...never mind," he sighed.

"What?" she asked. "You can ask me."

"Well...it's a hypothetical question..."

"I don't mind."

"Well..." he scratched his head. "You think that you would still like me if you only knew me as Tim and not Robin?" He swallowed hard, staring into her eyes. He had been wondering about it for a long time.

"Yes." She said quickly without thinking. She didn't need to think.

"For some reason, I don't believe it. If we didn't know each other from the missions, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even take the time to look at me."

"Why do you think that?"

"By just today, everyone wanted to be near you. You're able to talk to people and they adore you. but with me, it takes time for a person to get to know me. And not many people would want to take the time."

"You took the time for me."

"You're amazing, that's why."

"So are you," she shyly smiled.

He frowned. He still didn't see how someone like her could be so interested in someone like him. At school he was an outcast. A loner. He would rather be buried into a book than talk to people. "Tim Drake is not that special."

"I think you are," she touched his arm and kissed him. "People here are only interested in me because I'm new but at my old school, it wasn't like that. People liked me there but I wasn't a popular kid like you're describing me. I'm more of a dork," she laughed. It was true though. She was socially awkward but she didn't care.

"You're more of a nerd," he teased.

"I'm not," honestly she wasn't. She loved school and was enthusiastic about it but things didn't come easy for her. She was barely hanging onto her classes for as long as she could remember. "My mom forced me into that lifestyle," she laughs. "And I'm not naturally smart like you. I have to study my butt off for hours just for a decent grade."

"You're still a nerd," he teased. "But you love me."

"Yeah, I do," she blushed. "Yeah, I do."

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Say that you love me."

She felt her skin tightened. She quickly shook her head. "No." There was something about saying the phrase that made her feel fluttery.

"Please?"

"Right after I finish my homework."

He bit his lip. "Fine." He looked around her room. It's only been a few days and yet it didn't feel real that she was here. Maybe because the evidence was scarce. Every little thing in her room was already waiting for her; the bed and comforter, desk set, laptop, paintings, and white linen curtains. The only thing that made it evident was her Snoopy plush on her bed. "Oh, you still have it," he pointed at her stuff animal.

She grinned. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" She loved her stuff animal because he won it for her. And she especially loved how he won it for her. "I love my Red Robin," she snuggled closer to him.

A blush appeared on his pale face.

* * *

_"So how are you guys like as a couple?" Bart asked. _

_Tim shrugged. "Like any couple, I guess."_

_"What do you guys do anyways?"_

_"Why are you so interested?" Tim sighed. _

_"Because I'm your best friend," he raised his eyebrows and grinned._

_"You're not."_

_"I am."_

_"We're good friends at most but you're not my best friend."_

_"I am. It's genetic for Robins and Kid Flashes to be best friends."_

_Tim rolled his eyes. His hands still clutched onto his binoculars. "Can we talk about this later? We're kind of on a mission."_

_"But nothing's going on though!" he said offensively. "We've been here on the top of the building for three hours straight," he moaned. He started to walk around in a circle and pop chips into his mouth. "You can make it at least somewhat less painful by talking."_

_"I'm fine with talking but not about Wonder Girl."_

_"But she's your girlfriend."_

_"But not on missions."_

_"But she's not here either way."_

_"Well that...uh that uh-_

_"Loophole!" he laughed to himself as if it was the funniest thing in the world._

_Tim gritted his teeth but remained calm. "I'm not going to fight with you." He knew well that fighting with Kid Flash was going to be a losing battle._

_"So what do you guys do besides fight? Do you guys do anything else?"_

_"Well we go to the library now and then."_

_"What do you guys do at the library?" Kid Flash grinned. _

_"Read," Tim said dryly. He knew very well what Kid Flash assumed he and Cassie did in the library. "And we also look for information for missions." It was the truth. They actually liked spending their time at the library and learning new things._

_Kid Flash cringed. "You guys are boring. The most boring, geeky super hero couple ever."_

_"Well then" - Tim was smiling -"Let's not talk about it anymore."_

_"Wait! One more thing, do you have a nickname for her?"_

_"No."_

_"Really?" Kid Flash was surprised by Tim's straight forward answer. "You guys seem like the couple to have sappy pet names for each other."_

_He blushed. She called him her Red Robin when they were alone. She called him that because in her words; he was always blushing that he was as red as his suit. And Tim only blushed when she was near her, so she called him hers. "We don't, okay?"_

_"You're blushing! You guys do! What are the names?" Kid Flash eagerly asked._

_"Well she has a nickname for me but I won't say."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Do I even have to say it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Pleeeassseee?"_

_"No."_

_"Please!" Kid Flash was begging on his knees._

_"Red Robin!" Tim nearly screamed out to him. He was annoyed by Kid Flash's constant, annoying pleading. Tim swore that Kid Flash could literally beat a villain to death by annoying them. "Red Robin, okay? She calls me Red Robin."_

_Kid Flash sprung up from the ground and snapped his fingers. "Catchy." There was a look of satisfaction on Kid Flash's face._

_Tim rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"_

_"Why?" Kid Flash smirked. Kid Flash was unaware how Tim was embarrassed by the nickname. "I think it fits you. You should go by it from now on."_

_"Just eat your chips."_

* * *

**Late at Night**

"What do you think of her?" Bruce asked.

"She's a very sweet child," Alfred answered."She's absolutely perfect for Master Tim. I had doubts about her living here but I think it would be good for all of us. She's a breath of fresh air."

"She doesn't seem to be adjusting." Bruce sighed, sinking deeper into his chair.

"She will, Master Bruce," Alfred assured without even blinking. Alfred continued to dust the mantle.

"It's been two weeks."

"Don't you remember how Dick, Jason, and Tim were when they first moved here? It took Master Dick three whole months to adjust. And Jason couldn't sleep for two months."

"But Tim wasn't like that."

"Tim?" Alfred chuckled, remembering well. "He locked himself in his room for weeks remember? He didn't make eye contact with you at all and he quickly finished his meals to get away from being in the same room with you. It's been a while since you added another addition to the 'Bat clan' and you've forgotten the process of adjusting. It takes time. And under the circumstances, it's completely understandable for her to feel out of place."

"I'm aware," he rubbed his forehead. "She's not warming up to me though. But she's definitely warmed up to you." He paused. There was no reason for him to compare himself to Alfred. Everyone warmed up to Alfred and Alfred couldn't help it. "No matter what I do, she avoids me."

"Well, you said she is quite a fangirl, and Batman is _somewhat_ intimidating. Somewhat."

Bruce frowned. Only Alfred could make snide remarks about him and get away with it. "What do you have to say about 'Bruce Wayne'?"

Alfred settled his duster down and faced Bruce. In a polite voice, "You're saying that a well respected, multi-billionaire philanthropist isn't intimidating?"

Bruce glared at him but ended up sighing. Alfred had gotten him there. "So what should I do?"

"The best thing you can do is give her some space and she will come around."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah sorry about the delay, after the last episode, it affected how I viewed Tim and Cassie.  
_

_If you guys want more Tim and Cassie, check out my new fic "Possess Your Heart."_

_It has a twist where Dick's in the picture_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: _So first off...I would like to thank you guys that gave this fic a chance! Yeah, I'm sorry if it's quite out there. Even I had my doubts about bringing the fic public because of the pregnancy thing. I know most people are having trouble believing Tim got her pregnant (which is understandable with Tim's personality) but it can happen to anyone. (You know the heat of the moment, pressure, etc). This fic idea was requested by my friend and his girlfriend - they actually had a kid at fifteen. They were the last people you would expect, they were literally like Tim. They went through a lot but they accepted the responsibility and they've manage to take care of their child and both of them attend one of the best colleges in the United States (I will not reveal for their privacy)._

_Some of my stories I like to add request ideas and real life experiences (with consent from the people I know)._

_Yeah, it's just an explanation of the story origin. I just want to thank you guys again for giving the chance for the fic._

_You should read my Tim/Cassie fic "How They Came to Be". It's a drabble story. It's more lighter and happier._

_So anyways...here you go!_

* * *

They were absorbed in each other, lost in their own world. Bruce stood there and yet they didn't even notice that he was in front of them. Cassie and Tim were doing their homework and were sharing Cassie's desk. Tim's body seemed to gravitate towards her - his hand already settled in hers. They looked so natural...so at peace. Bruce analyzed them before acknowledging his presence. "So how are the parenting classes going along?" Bruce asked Tim and Cassie. He painted a smile on his face.

Tim and Cassie looked up from their homework they quickly released their hands. They dreaded the classes. Everyone there - with their painted smiles - and their whispers..."They're okay," they shrugged in unison, trying to cover their scarlet faces. They leaned forward and returned to their homework.

"Alfred wasn't kidding. You guys do hold hands all the time."

They blushed. Cassie was the one to speak for them. "Well we don't always hold - I-I -uh-

Bruce chuckled. "It's alright. You're young. I remember what it's like to be in a relationship - I haven't been in a serious once in a long time but I remember."

"So you're just going to encourage this?" Diana entered the room. She walked to him, her eyes becoming cold.

When...when did she come in? Bruce realized that Alfred had let her in and showed her where he was. He scolded her, "What are you insinuating" - he paused and looked at Tim and Cassie. They looked so scared. He faced Diana and in a calm voice, "Let's discuss this privately." He took her to the library room and closed the door so no one could hear.

"I thought I could trust you," she was nearly screaming.

"You're upset that I didn't do anything over something so innocent?"

"Innocent? Look what it has led!" She shuddered at the thought of Bruce being unaware on what was going on in his manor.

His eyes narrowed. "The truth comes out then. That you think it's my fault that they're going to be parents?"

"Maybe I do," she bit every word out.

He laughed bitterly. "Yes. I encouraged Tim to go around sleeping with every girl he sees."

"Don't mock me. You know exactly what I mean."

"No what do you mean? Are you saying I'm a bad parent? They were just holding hands - it wasn't like they were tearing at their clothes. Do you honestly think I would encourage them to sleep around?"

"I know that you wouldn't but you're reputation - how you always string women along everywhere you go -

"You and I both know it's nothing but an act."

"But I know you," she took several steps closer and looked into his eyes. The room never felt so still. He was certain that he was breathing anymore. Her eyes were glassy and shaken. She touched his arm firmly, trying to recollect to him what they had before. "I know you," her voice sounded sad.

* * *

_"I don't think Diana likes me," Tim frowned. _

_"She likes you but she doesn't like the fact that you're with her protégée. You know that Cassie's like a daughter to Diana."_

_"I know but...you know."_

_Bruce chuckled. "I know. You want to be on her good side." Bruce took a sip of his wine and sighed. "It's nothing that you've done. It's rather what I've done."_

_"What you've done?" he raised his eyebrow._

_"Diana and I used to date" - he rubbed his forehead and exhaled deeply. _

_"Really?" his eyes widened. Tim couldn't imagine Bruce and Diana being together. They were so different and they always had disputes._

_He nodded. _

_"Were you guys serious?"_

_"I recall it not being serious but we were exclusive...let's say it didn't end well." There was a period of time where he and Diana didn't speak at all._

_"What exactly happened?"_

_"Countless things. You've been here for some time and you know that being with me isn't exactly simple." Bruce poured more wine into his wineglass. He held his glass in the light and focused on the richness of the deep color. His eyes lowered, the color reminded him of Diana's lips. "You're aware of how emotions get in the way of logic. She thinks that you're exactly like me and she's worried that you're going to hurt Cassie they way I hurt her."_

_Tim bit his lip. "Is there anything I can do?"_

_"There's nothing you can do to change her mind. She's incompetent and stubborn but she'll come around. She always does." Always does...always does...even though she was with Clark for five years...he knew she'll come around. Bruce settled his wineglass down. "Just...be careful with Cassie. I know at this age, it's difficult when everything's new and you're curious but don't rush into anything especially when she's your teammate."_

_"Bruce, I wouldn't doing anything-_

_"I know but there's nothing wrong with a reminder." Even though Tim took accelerated classes past his grade and was a straight A student, there was nothing wrong with steering his straight. "Just...just...be careful with her."_

_"I know," Tim nodded. "I know."_

"What happened?" Cassie asked, watching Bruce and Diana reenter her room.

"What's going on?" Tim stood up from his chair.

"Nothing's going on," Diana smiled graciously. A true goddess. Sometimes, Cassie had forgotten that Diana had the characteristics of Hera. Cassie's heart relaxed at the sight of Diana's smile. She knew everything was okay."We just had a little squabble. There's nothing for you to worry."

* * *

**Several Nights Later**

Tim woke up to the sound of fumbling footsteps. He frantically searched for his glasses and opened the door. "Cass," he yawned, surprised that she was out. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Cravings," she laughed. She took him by the wrist and led him to the kitchen.

"Really?" he couldn't help but to grin. For some reason he found it cute. He sat down on the chair and watched her move around the kitchen as if she owned it. Something told him that it wasn't the first time she had a craving. "What are you craving?"

"Mmm. Pancakes." She got out a couple of eggs from the refrigerator. " Stacked with Hash browns. Crispy, hot Hash browns." She grabbed a carton of milk.

"Again?" Alfred walked in. He yawned but helped her get the rest of the ingredients.

"You know that she wakes up in the middle of the night to eat?" Tim asked. He leaped off the chair to help get the ingredients. He muttered to himself. He barely knew where anything was. Cassie had been here less than him and yet she knew the kitchen inside and out.

"Know it?" Alfred scoffed. "I expected it. She's been doing this since the first day she got here."

"Yeah, he's been a great sport," Cassie added, placing the ingredients on the countertop. She cracked some eggs into the bowl. "Sometimes he drives to get me a Slurpee or a bag of chips."

"The other night we drove downtown to get Chinese takeout," Alfred laughed. "The owners said I was a good grandfather."

Tim frowned. He felt left out - how could he be so unaware that she had cravings already - he should be the one doing something instead of Alfred. He turned to her. "You should have told me - I would've-

"I know," she interrupted him. She added a cup of sugar - he didn't know that she cooked. "But you don't drive."

"But still I would've...I should be a part of it," he bit his lip.

"Next time, okay?" she flashed him a smile.

She had this smile - the kind of smile that makes you lost and forget everything. He quickly forgotten what he was upset about. He leaned closer to her and handed her the carton of milk. He smiled. "Okay." He helped them cook - he didn't know how to cook but he knew how to follow directions.

"You know what sounds good?" Cassie said while she was peeling potatoes.

Alfred took off his oven mitts. "Pineapple smoothies?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "Can you...while I cook?"

Alfred laughed to himself. "I don't mind at all."

"Thank you," she gave him a smile.

He left instantly and left Tim and Cassie to finish cooking. "I should do something to repay him," Cassie said. "I try to help him since day one with helping him manage the house but he doesn't let me...is there anything I could do to show him that I'm grateful? He's been nothing but kind to me." Alfred was like a grandfather figure to her. He was always there for her to cheer her up and was always the voice of wisdom.

Tim smiled and stole a kiss. He liked that about her - how she was caring. "Well, his birthday is coming next week."

"Really? He never mentioned his birthday was coming." She already knew what to do - cupcakes - balloons - streamers-

"Yeah but don't get any ideas. He hates birthdays."

"Why?"

"In his words 'it's a year closer to death.'" There was a reason beneath Alfred's sarcastic words but it was something that Tim knew he shouldn't be saying.

Cassie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Can I still give gifts?"

He froze and dropped everything. Tim quickly shook his head. "Oh no," his eyes widened with horror. "Don't ever do that. Bruce's has been trying to do that since he was a kid. If you do, he gets depressed." Real depressed. One time, Tim gave Alfred a gold watch for his birthday and Alfred locked himself in his room for days.

"Well, he likes me," Cassie said, her eyes beaming. "He's said that he reminds me of his daughter."

"He said that?" Tim raised his eyebrow. "That means he cares for you a lot. He never talks about his daughter."

"Why not?"

Tim closed his eyes and thought hard. "I don't know if I should tell you..." technically Tim wasn't supposed to know either. "Well...I guess I have to for his sake." He knew that if he didn't, Cassie would go along with her plan of doing something for Alfred's birthday. He took a deep breath and slid down to the ground. He didn't know where to begin. Cassie sat down next to him. "He and his daughter shared the same birthday and on her thirteenth birthday, he took her to the zoo. He didn't have a lot of money so he saved up all his money to take her to the one place she wanted to go since she was little- but t-t-hey didn't get there..." Tim became silent.

Cassie became pale. "She didn't make it, did she?" her voice was small.

"No."

* * *

"I'm back," Alfred waved the smoothie in front of her. His eyes were bright and his skin was glowing with pride. "Took me several places, but I'm back."

Cassie and Tim slowly rose from the ground. She stared blankly at Alfred's face. His birthday was coming soon. She knew that he was dying inside and yet he never let anyone know. He kept everything professional. She felt her eyes watering - he had a lot of strength to carry on with a smile.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Alfred asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." She collapsed into his arms and hugged him. "I just...I just...want to thank you for everything."

Alfred chuckled. He was still being held by her. "I should be the one thanking you."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:  
**Yeah, this chapter was mostly a focus on the secondary characters; Bruce, Diana, and Alfred. Next chapter will be focused on Tim and Cassie and the baby along with picking off from this current chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my cousin. On her wedding day, my cousin died in a car accident.

* * *

**Deleted Scene:  
**(this scene was taken out due to the whole crack fic feel to it lol)

"Tim should have been careful - I warned him-

Diana laughed at Bruce. "What makes you think that it was Tim? Knowing Cassie, she probably was the one that pressured him."

"Cassie?" Bruce smirked. He couldn't imagine someone like Cassie doing that. "She's sweet and innocent -

"True but she's also bold and impulsive. Tim on the other hand he's bashful. Cassie tells me he always asks for permission to hold her hand. Tim's-

"He's quiet and it's the quiet ones you have to look out for."


	6. Sneak Peek

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. LOL I find it ironic because last night I tried to update but fanfiction was down and a few of you guys at the same time messaged me. LOL. This story will be updated next Monday :D Sorry, it's just that since I made the last chapter personal, it was hard for me to write the next chapter but I finally wrote it and now it's being edited. (For stories with plot, I do detailed outlines and all chapters are planned ahead. I edit the stories with plot constantly. My other story with plot is "Paperlove and Birds" (Dick/Cassie). For crack drabbles of Tim/Cassie check out "Innocent."**

**By the way you guys are free to message me or leave a review. I'll answer either private message or in Author Notes.**

**To help with the wait; here's a sneak peek**

* * *

Helena

"Mommy," Helena remembered her ask one day. "How did you meet daddy?" Cassie was six years old then, innocent and looked at her mother as if she was the whole world.

Helena blinked several times to her daughter's question. "It's not the easiest to explain," she said. It wasn't at all. How was she going to tell Cassie that she was the daughter of Zeus? Helena shook her head. "It's a long story, honey."

"I want to know."

"I know," she sighed.

* * *

_He was the one to find her. _

_He knew where she would be and when.  
_

_She remembers it all too well. _

_She went to a museum for a job interview. After it, she decided to look and roam around the museum and view the artifacts. _

_That was how she met him._

_She was viewing recent artifacts that were dug up several weeks before. She was absorbed in them - admiring the craftsmanship of the ancient pottery and broken tablets. _

_"Lovely isn't it?" a warm, deep voice said to her._

_She turned around and found a man - standing right beside her. She raised her eyebrow and wondered how long he was there. His eyes were on the objects and his hands were in his pockets. She nodded slowly, still shocked. "I suppose."_

_He pulled his eyes and focused on hers. He smiles at her warily, "You look like a woman of class and intelligence, do tell about these items," he persuades her without any effort._

_She blinked but answers him. "And yeah..." she said after giving him a long, excruciating detailed explanation. "That's pretty much it," she cleared her throat. She's flustered now - because of him - this stranger. She was usually collected and level headed...there was something about him. It should be awkward to be talking to a stranger but it wasn't. He's polite. Smooth. Suave. He acts like it's nothing and she believes it. Oh how she believed it. There was something about him...Something unlike she had ever encountered. _

_"Oh, I see," he nods. He appears to be interested, she could feel him connect to her even more. He gives her an inviting smile - his skin is copper colored; smooth, fine - contrasting perfectly with his dark suit and tie. _

_They exchanged short phrases of praises and courtesy and somehow it ended up to them walking around together, viewing each item and talking. She liked talking to him. Just everything seemed to click. It felt like they knew each other for a long time._

_"Something tells me that you already knew that." She blinked several times after hearing him explain to her about a certain display in the museum. Refined. He was refined. Cultured. Intelligent. This made him more attractive to her._

_He smirked. "Perhaps."_

_"Are you an archeologist too?" she asked hopefully._

_"Somewhat," his eyes were seductive._

_She checked her wristwatch. She frowned. She didn't want to go but she had to. "I have to go. I-I...it was nice meeting you."_

_He shook her hand. "Likewise."_

_She blushed, tucking sections of her hair behind her ear. "Bye."_

_"If I may be so bold...do you want to meet here again tomorrow?"_

_She felt herself smiling. "I would like that."_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Helena will come into the story - don't worry the next chapter is super long**

**thank you guys for the wait :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys again for giving this story a chance. I know it's over the top and I'm thankful that some people like this. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and other activities (the only reason why I update frequently is that my drabble collection chapters only take five minutes of my laugh for writing a chapter) My other story that has plot in it is "Paperlove and Birds" along with this story. And also was struggling with writing this chapter.**

**For people that don't know this; I picked Diana and Bruce together due to the fact they were together in the shows "Justice League" and "Justice League Unlimited." Technically they weren't together but they flirted and made out so yeah.**

**Anyways, thanks for the wait and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

She wondered...how could she could make Alfred feel better. She knew it wasn't her place but she knew deep in her heart that she had to do something. His birthday was coming soon and he should be celebrating. He deserved it. She sighed. She flipped through several pages of a magazine, trying to find some inspiration from the motivational words and pictures. She thought hard. She wanted to give him a present but she had to find a way to give it to him without causing any problems.

There was a knock on the door.

She lifted her head from her mattress and sat up. "Come in," she said. She creased the top right hand corner of her magazine page and set it aside.

"Hey," Tim said.

She suppressed herself from giggling. He just came from his shift at the local pizzeria and was still in his uniform. The uniform was oversized on him and she still couldn't get used to seeing him in any other clothes besides his Robin costume or formal attire. It made it difficult for her not to laugh when he had on the hat - the hat was part of the uniform. "Hi," she said. "So how was your shift?"

"The usual."

"Mm." She patted the bed, gesturing him to sit next to her. He did though. He always did. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Rough night?" she asked, taking off his hat to run her fingers through his hair. His hair is damp and sleeked down.

"Yeah," he exhaled.

"Hey, working at Frankie's Sub Shop isn't exactly easy either," she nudged him off his shoulders. Their jobs weren't really hard - but it was hard to manage working on weekdays and weekends while juggling school, clubs, volunteering, and parenting classes. Both of them couldn't remember the last time they had at least the required amount of eight hours of sleep. She kissed his cheek and held his hand.

He chuckled, relaxing from having contact with her. "I know. And I don't know how you're holding yourself up." Tim was proud of her. He knew that she was suffering going through her first trimester but despite it, she didn't complain.

"Me either," she laughed.

His hand touched her stomach. She was getting bigger now but it was still unnoticeable to strangers outside their parenting classes. "Ever since you've been here, I finally feel like I belong."

She flicked her head towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Jason Todd, have you heard of him?"

She shook her head. "No."

Tim bit his lip. "Well, he was the Robin before me."

She blinked, stunned. She knew Dick was the first Robin...there was another Robin before Tim? "I have never heard of him. Why doesn't anyone talk about him?"

He hated how people acted like Jason never existed. "I guess because it's too painful to relive the memories. He was troubled and lost but who isn't at our age? Regardless, he was a great hero." He sighed.

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered by the Joker." He took a deep breath. "He tried to save his mother but his mother sold him out to the monster and he was beaten to death." He started to shake, unaware of the fear in Cassie's eyes. He was remembering the video he secretly saw. _Blood. That was all he saw. Blood spilling and layers of flesh being torn by the monster. Brightness of the crowbar, glimmering sadistically as it was pounding Jason. _"Batman tried to save him but once he arrived, Joker already had blown up the whole area." _Everything tangible was like broken glass - shattered and lifeless amongst the stolen life of the young hero._ "I didn't experience the death but I saw it in a video that Bruce keeps in his room."

"He has a video of it?" her voice cracked.

"Joker had someone record it and left it for Batman. Bruce keeps it because it's the only thing he has left of Jason."

"I'm sorry." She was. She wished she knew what to say.

"And I took his place," he frowned. He heaved, his body twitching completely.

She took his hand and clutched it securely. "I don't know Bruce that well but I know he didn't take you in as a replacement."

"I know," he held her hand, trying to grasp something true; innocent; pure. And she was all of these things. "But within nine months of his death, Bruce took me in and I became Robin. I didn't want to take his place. I didn't want to be Robin but no one chooses to be Robin. No one does. Not Dick or Jason. Not even Bruce chose to be Batman. No one chooses to see their parents die and have everything they love gone but that's the life of Robin. The reason of his existence. The drive that fuels him to do everything good."

"I know you love being Robin despite it. I know you feel guilty but you're not the reason why he's gone." She gave him soft kisses on his jaw line.

"I know...but it still doesn't feel right. It's like I'm living someone else's life. Dick gave approval for Jason to be Robin-

"And you want Jason's approval," she whispered, unable to speak.

He swallowed. "That's all I ever wanted."

She frowned. There was no closure here amongst the Wayne family. Everyone did nothing but bottle their emotions until they cracked. She knew that she was the first person he confided too about Jason."He would give you approval, you know that? He might not be happy about it at first but he knows that the world needs a Robin and he'll be proud that someone so worthy took over the next line."

"You think so?" he looked at her.

She touched his cheekbone, killing the thoughts and feelings he had been carrying over his shoulders for so long. "I know so." She kissed him.

He pulled away and hugged her. He went down on his knees and kissed her stomach where their child was slowly growing. "I'm so happy you're here." He stroked her stomach. "And you too," he whispered softly to the baby. He knew he would love the baby but he hadn't expect to the love the baby so much at an early stage of his or her's development. "For once in my life, I feel like I belong - that I have my own purpose - that I'm not living in anyone's shadow but mine." He stood up and kissed her again. "I love you." He didn't care what people will say or think if they heard him say the words. He didn't care if people thought he was too young to say it. He loved her and age to him was nothing but a number. To him, he wasn't too young. He knew well that he was mentally older than most people that were twice his age.

"I love you too."

"If you do then why can't we share the same room?" he asked.

"Because you're bad," she teased. She kissed him quickly. Tim was bright but he was oblivious to if she was teasing him or not. "No...it's a different reason-

"Because you will feel uncomfortabl-

"No," she shook her head. "No it's something else. I know it sounds stupid and ironic but the reason why I don't want to share a room with you is because I want to get married first before doing that," she blushed.

He was quiet. He realized then how innocent she was - she was more innocent than him. "I don't think that's stupid."

"Really?" she couldn't even look at him in the eyes. It sounded strange since they were going to have child.

He nodded. "Well I don't think it's stupid. It's not like since we had...means you have to throw away everything you believe in. It wasn't like we planned to...you know...it just happened."

She sighed. "Yeah. It just...happened."

...It just happened...

* * *

**Few months ago:**

_"Dude!" Bart yanked Tim by the wrist, making Tim drop his textbooks._

_Tim snatched his hand away and grumbled. "What is it?" he asked, still polite. He gathered his books and placed them on the desk. "We're at a library and you should be quiet for the oth-_

_"Did you and Cassie break up or something?"his face was full of concern._

_Tim couldn't breathe. It was like all the air was gone. "What are you talking about?" his voice cracked._

_Bart blinked several times. "Wait - you mean you don't know?"_

_"What are you talking about?" he was paling by the second._

_"Cassie's taking Jaime to her school dance."_

_"Jaime?" _

_"Yeah, Jaime."_

_"Why?" he raised his voice. He ignored the shushing from the others around him. "Why-is-she-going-with-him?"" Tim was freaking out. Why didn't she tell him about her dance? Why didn't she tell him she was taking Jaime? Why didn't she ask him to go with her instead of Jaime? He was her boyfriend, not Jaime. He thought they were doing fine - he thought that they were exclusive-"Tell me what's going on!" Tim was holding Bart by the shirt in the air. _

_"I don't know. I thought you knew," he said defensively._

_Tim placed Bart down and started to pace in circles. Anxiety took over him and he was losing his rationality. He pulled at his hair and mumbled to himself; trying to find a good explanation for this. He liked Cassie, he liked her a lot - maybe more than that...maybe love...and he didn't want to lose her._

_"Relax, Tim," Bart dragged him outside the library before they got kicked out for disturbing the others. "Talk to her about it instead of jumping to conclusions and giving yourself a heart attack."_

_Tim frowned. "What else is there though? Why would she not tell me about the dance or him unless she's losing interest in me and our relationship?" He didn't know how he got Cassie. She was fire and life while he was plain as coal. He knew that she was too good for him but he didn't think he was going to lose her so soon._

_Bart bit his lip. "I don't know what to say but I know she cares about you. She's crazy for you the way you're crazy with rules and guidelines. You have to talk to her. Just talk to her."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

_"So you're going to a dance with Jaime?" Tim asked almost with accusation. They were alone in the Cave, talking in her room. Some were off for basic training and others had personal affairs to attend to._

_"How did you - Bart," Cassie grumbled. "He has a big mouth," she shook her head._

_"Don't change the subject. Are you going to a dance with Jaime?"_

_She swallowed hard. "Yes."_

_His skin tightened. "Why? I-I thought we h-had something."_

_"We do. It's just...It's just my mom's making me go to a dance so I asked Jaime to be my date. That's it, nothing more."_

_"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?"_

_"Because I know you, Robin. I know you have to keep your identity a secret -_

_"What does that have to do with the danc-_

_He cut himself off, seeing her point of view. She didn't want to bother asking him because she knew he would be unable to go because the dance required him to take off his shades._

_"Yeah," she said, reading his mind. "And it just came to me how we're dating for a few months and yet I don't even know how you look like behind your shades or even your real name."_

_"I would go with you," he said feebly. _

_"I know," she touched his arm. She gave him a weak smile. "I know but I'm pretty sure the dance requires you to take off the shades for the photos."_

_"Oh...yeah...I forgot about that," he was pale. _

_She chuckled to herself and kissed the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to worry. Jaime and I are just friends. You're the one I want."_

_"You sure about that?" he didn't believe her._

_"I'm sure," she chuckled to herself. "I didn't know Robin the Boy Wonder could get so jealous."_

_He turned red. "I'm not jealous," he said defensively. "I'm your boyfriend and it's only reasonable that I take you-_

_She only laughed harder._

_He turned redder._

* * *

"No presents, no celebrations, absolutely not."

"Alfred, you're being unreasonable," Bruce said calmly.

"It's the same thing every year. You already know the answer," he said dryly. He put on more pressure to clean the windows.

"And you know I would keep on asking."

"Stubborn child," he mused.

Bruce didn't blink. "A wise man once told me that you can't let the past take over your life. He told me you have to move on and work for the better."

Alfred settled down the rag and sighed. "I moved on. I'm happy where I am but it's been years and it still doesn't seem right to celebrate my birthday. It's the day of hers and it's also the day she died."

"I know."

Alfred shook his head. "Hypocritical as it seems, I don't think it's right."

"Well, we'll do the same thing ever year then."

He nodded. "Yes, visiting her grave is always the highlight of my birthday and hers."

"You know Cassie wants to do something for your birthday."

"I'm aware. She made it very open."

"Tell me, why haven't you said anything?"

Alfred chuckled to himself. "She reminds me of my daughter when she smiles. I can't bear to wipe the smile off."

"Strange when you are the man to wipe smiles off of everyone's faces," Bruce chuckled.

"Yes but I tolerate her."

* * *

Diana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and focused on the road. The two of them - Tim and Cassie were quiet in the backseat. They were a seat apart and both were looking out their windows. She eyed them through the mirror - they were holding hands though. Holding hands. They were always holding hands. Even when he wasn't supposed to do so in front of Diana, he did so. And somehow, Diana eventually tolerated it. He's holding her hand securely, stroking her thumb. Their faces are full of concern and worry. "Are you guys nervous?" she asked, knowing the answer. She wished Bruce would have accompany them but he had a meeting. Cassie was nearly four months pregnant now and there was a possibility of learning the sex of the child today. Cassie and Diana were surprised how they could learn the sex of the child so early but apparently some pregnant women find out as early as two and half to three months.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know." She was depressed at the moment. She and Diana attempted to reason with Helena to come to the ultrasound but Helena refused. Her eyes lowered. Her mother did not want to be a part in any of it.

Tim answered just the same.

That was the only thing on their minds - the baby - and how much the baby had changed their lives in the short amount of time.

Tim was terrified. Learning the sex of the baby was only the beginning of what was to come. He didn't know what to expect - or how to be a father. He could barely take care of himself and soon he would take care of a baby.

They didn't plan this.

It just happened.

It just...it just...happened.

* * *

_He's stroking her hair, his fingers trailing down to her neck. She shuddered but let's him touch her neck. "I don't want you to go with him," he told her. "I want to go with you."_

_"I know but I already asked Jaime and I can't tell him not to go."_

_He exhaled deeply. He understood her reason but he was still upset. He wanted to go- he didn't want her to go with anyone else. "Batman told me I could take off my shades when I felt the time is right and the time's been right for months already - I think I should show you now."_

_"You don't have to. I'm still going with Jaime." It would be rude of her to take it back after Jaime had agreed._

_"I know but I want to still," He knew it was one of the reasons why their relationship was strained. Isolation - he had to isolate her in the relationship and it wasn't fair for her. He wanted to show her his face for some time now but he was insecure about it. He wasn't the best looking person and while she was...she was beautiful. He doesn't let her say anything else. He took off his glasses._

_He's breathing heavily know, watching her eyes focus on his. He couldn't believe he did that - he never did that - do something without thinking and planning. It was just...just out of boldness and emotions. _

_He was upset. _

_He was jealous. _

_He was hurt. _

_She blinked several times, her eyes fixated on the color. His eyes to her surprise weren't blue. Or green. Or hazel. Not even her last guess - brown. They were the color of gray - pure light gray - the light in her room did not make them appear to be any color. Solid gray. His eyes were almond shaped and closed set...his right eye...there was a scar around it. The scar was layered in color and skin - it was from an accident, she concluded - his eye was deeply burned - the scar hit his bottom lid and circles. Half of his right eyelid was damaged and his creases were distorted. His right eye was smaller than his left eye - swollen his eye was swollen. _

_"That was why I didn't want you to see my eyes," his voice was low. He remembered their first date - how she tried to take of his shades - he remembered pushing her away from him out of fear."I got this on the day my parents died."_

_"You think I wouldn't like you anymore because of it?"_

_He nodded. He knew it was petty but he didn't care. People at school made fun of him because of it. When they looked at him, they weren't looking at him but his eye. They looked at him with disgust._

_She chuckled, squeezing his hand. She wasn't the type of person to judge on someone by how they looked. People used to judge her for being tomboyish and unfeminine in her appearance until she outgrew her hair, started to wear form fitting clothes, and got her braces and glasses off. "I still like you though."_

_"Really?"_

_"You're still handsome to me," she was blushing. _

_He was blushing now. He started to laugh, realizing how silly he was for worrying. "You don't know how much it means to me." _

_He leaned and kissed her._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

_He's pulling and tugging at her clothes. They don't know how it started. He's not thinking anymore. They're sitting on her bed, their legs wrapped around each other. _

_She moves back, pulling from the kiss. His hand was underneath her shirt moments ago. She knows what was going to happen. "I-I don't think w-e should...be..."_

_He pulled her closer to him and kisses her softly again. Her protest ends quickly. He wanted to touch her ever since their date at the library. The date...the date...he remembered looking at her - really look at her and realizing how much he wanted to touch her. He moves and kisses her neck - her shoulder blades. Something's consuming him. Lust. That was it. He knows he should stop but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to think anymore. He's kissing her, making his way down to the hem of her shirt. "I know," he huskily said. _

_"We shouldn't," she shook her head, stopping him from taking off her shirt. _

_"Shouldn't," he nodded. Some sense was coming to him now. He shook his head, his eyes lowering. _

_They knew it was wrong but they weren't thinking anymore._

_She's helping him by taking off her clothes. He's doing the same. They don't know what they're doing but they still continue on. _

_It happened._

_..._

_It_

_ just _

_happened._

_He's attempting to help her dress but she doesn't even give him eye contact. She has his back to him, her head down. He frowned. She was shaking. "How are you feeling?" he asked. His voice was low. _

_She shrugged, pulling on the rest of her clothes. They're fully dressed now - sitting beside each other. They were physically close but she was detached from him. She frowned, shaking her head. "Horrible," she was breaking into tears. "It was strange and it hurt a lot." It was painful. She remembered tearing during it._

_"I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder._

_She shrugged him off. "We shouldn't have done it." She wasn't ready for it -she knew she wasn't. She wasn't physically - mentally - or emotionally ready. When people talked about having sex they never said about how it would affect them. No. People usually over romanticized it. They made it sound painless and wonderful but it wasn't. She didn't understand why upper classmen bragged about it. It was awkward - she wasn't used to the contact - the feeling of being exposed - she felt like she was being ripped open._

_"I'm sorry," he said weakly, holding her hand. He felt the same. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what to feel. "We don't have to do it again until we're ready."_

_"I don't want to ever do that again."_

* * *

"It's a girl," Tim grinned, holding her hand. They never talked about what they wanted the baby to be but he was happy by the fact the baby was a girl. He liked the idea of having a girl that was exactly like Cassie. "Wow...I can't believe it," he said during their car ride back home. He was still holding her hand, still amazed about learning the sex of the baby. He had been to the ultrasound before and heard the baby's heartbeat but this...this was real.

Cassie smiled. "Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek. She didn't know that the news could make her so happy.

Diana raised her eyebrow at the sight but remained wordless.

"A girl, we're going to have a girl. Of course if we had a boy, there would be nothing wrong with it," Cassie felt her chest fluttered with warmth. She didn't care what the baby was and she knew she would be overjoyed by either answer. "It's so strange how we treated the idea of being parents as something negative but once we found out that the baby was growing and becoming whole - it changed everything."

Changed their mood.

Their attitude.

Their outlook.

He snuggled close to her and smiled at her. He laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed. "Funny isn't it?" He moved back to grab his cell phone from his pocket.

He started to dial the phone when she asked, "Who are you calling?"

"My best friend."

* * *

**_A month and a half later from the night. (Flashback)  
_**

_Tim was pacing in circles. He was trembling, his heart clinging to his chest. _

_"Calm down," Bart said gently. He watched Tim walking around the room. Bart on the other hand, was relaxed and eating a sandwich. _

_"Calm down?" Tim raised his voice. "How can I possibly calm down? Cassie passed out earlier during practice!"_

_Bart bit his lip. "I know but you shouldn't jump into conclusions."_

_"She's not herself lately. She's been distant and she's been sick-_

_Bart blinked. "Maybe she's pregnant." Bart wasn't joking. He was being serious. "I've seen her throw up a couple times and she's been tired lately."_

_Tim stopped moving. "Pregnant?" he choked out. He shook his head. "No- it can't-" he started to heave. How could he be so foolish? He knew it was wrong - he knew that they shouldn't. "I think I got her pregnant."_

_His eyes widened. "Really?" Bart wanted to joke around about it but knew it wasn't the right time. "First thing to do is relax. We don't know for sure."_

_Tim shook his head. "How can we know without anyone knowing?"_

_"Well I know there are some free clinics that can check for you guys," Bart placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have to relax Tim."_

_"How can I when there is a possibility of me being a dad?"_

_Bart frowned. "I know it's a tough situation but it doesn't help when you're freaking out. You have to be calm." Bart lived in time where there was nothing but chaos. The only thing he could then in his time was to be rational and relaxed. "I know Cassie's probably the same too so you have to help her. Imagine how she feels."_

_Tim bit his lip. He knew that he was losing his mind when Bart was the reasonable one. "You think you can help us with all of this? I really don't know what to do or what she wants to do if she is pregnant."_

_Bart nodded. _

* * *

When they returned to the mansion, Cassie, Tim, and Diana found Bart sitting on the doorsteps. He was waiting for them with a baby pink colored bag - baby pink balloons - and a huge teddy bear next to him. The teddy bear was the color of chestnut - soft and fluffy - with shiny dark brown eyes and a rose colored ribbon around its neck. The teddy bear was huge - rather like a huge bean bag than a stuff animal. Tim muttered. Bart saw them and he leaped up and hugged Cassie. "Congrats!" he said swinging her around in his arms. He moved back and gave her the presents. "Some presents for the little squirt."

She laughed. "Thank you."

"Don't you think it's kind of early to give gifts?" Tim asked him. He hated how Bart went all out.

"NOOPPPPE!" Bart chimed.

Cassie laughed. "Well we're thankful for it."

"It's not a problem," Bart gave them a thumbs up. "I want to have a head start with spoiling my goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?" Tim raised his eyebrow. "I never said that you were going to be the godfather of my child."

Bart smirked. "You don't have to though! It's quite obvious that I am the godfather!" He swung his arm around Tim's neck. He started to speak in a heavy Italian accent. "I'll make you an offer that-

"You're not the godfather and stop quoting from the movie," Tim sighed, pushing him off. Bart was a good friend and all but Tim couldn't imagine the idea of giving his daughter to Bart if he and Cassie should die unexpectedly. He didn't like the idea one bit. Not one bit at all.

"I am though!" he said in his normal voice. "It was ages ago when you said that I wasn't your best friend but look at us now. YEAH! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT HUH?" Bart grinned. "I'm just going to continue to self proclaim myself in things and titles and watch it come true!"

"Admit it, Tim," Cassie laughed. "He is the godfather of our daughter." She didn't know how they would have made it without Bart.

Tim knew he would cave. "Fine."

"Victory!' Bart hollered. He ran around in circles at the speed of light and crowed.

Diana laughed.

"So what are you going to the name her?" Bart asked.

"We don't know," Tim shrugged.

Cassie nudged Tim. "I-I uh...kind of have an idea for a name," she said, blushing.

"Really? What is it?"

"Annabel."

"I liked that," Diana, Bart, and Tim all said in unison. Annabel. It was the name of Alfred's daughter.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! This was a difficult chapter for me to write -er type actually but you get the drift.**

**P.S. I will no longer update with deleted scenes. I felt that they were unnecessary and took away from the story. Instead deleted scenes are under my drabble collection "Innocent." It's more of a not so serious, crack drabble collection of drabbles that led to Tim wanting to have sex with Cassie. Remember, it's always the quiet ones. Tim's not that innocent as he seems.  
**

**BTW since the chapter was so long I cut the scenes with Helena because I was over my personal limit for the chapters. Helena will come in the next chapter then.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry been busy with school but here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

His heart was beating, pounding like a mallet. He breathed slowly, making sure his body received the proper amount of oxygen. He pulled on his clothes with diligence and smoothed out every crease and wrinkle. "Wow," he muttered to himself, staring at his own reflection.

"You can say that again," Cassie said.

He eyed her in the mirror. She was on his bed, laying on her side. "I-I can't believe it." He shifted his concentration to his costume. "I never thought I would be Robin again." Bruce had his reasons. There was more crime happening Gotham lately but he still couldn't believe Bruce requested him.

"Me either."

He frowned, sensing something. Bittersweet. She sounded happy but sad at the same time. She missed being a superhero and he felt that it wasn't fair she couldn't fight because of the baby. He moved and knelt down in front of her. "I don't have to do this, you know," he reminded her. Even though he missed it, he would drop everything for her. "If you want, I won't be Robin."

"But I want you to."

"I still don't think it's fair when you're pregnant and I'm going to work less to fight...I still don't think I should."

"Well I do. You deserve this."

"So do you." He kissed her cheek.

"It isn't a good idea to get kicked in the guts while carrying a baby," she laughed to herself.

"Yeah but-

"But nothing. You've done so much for me and I know that being Robin makes you happy. I want you to be happy Tim."

He sighed. Why did she have to be the supportive girlfriend? "I want you to be happy too." He stood up and started to pace. He always paced when he was nervous.

She went to him and held him by his arms from moving around. She gave him a sweet smile and gripped his biceps. "I'm happy if you're happy."

He smiled.

"I forgot how good you looked in your costume," she said softly. Both of them were turning red by the second. He was frozen, he was too transfixed by her to even move. Her hands traced every muscle in his arms and slowly she touched his chest, outlining the letter R on his suit. He couldn't even breathe anymore. "My Red Robin," she chuckled.

"Cass," his voice cracked.

Her eyes locked onto his masked eyes. He swallowed hard. Her fingers are tracing his domino mask."Yes?"

"D-do you...Do you...think w-w-e would ev-v-er...do...it...ag-ain?" he could feel his own ears bleeding. The topic had been eating him alive for months and he couldn't take it. He wanted to know. She moved her hands from him and took a step back "I mean n-ot r-i-ght a-way a-t y-our -pace. I- was just-t w-ondering." _Why_ _am I such an idiot_,he thought to himself. But it was an important question because he desperately wanted at least to have a second chance to make her experience...it...better.

She looked at him with a blank expression. "Um...well," her eyes traveled to the ground. "I-I guess...yes." He blinked. He expected her to change the subject or say no but she didn't. "But once we're ready," her eyes flickered to his. "But it would be a long time from now. A _long_ time."

He nodded. "I don't mind- I really don't-"

"You're so awkward," she laughed.

* * *

He touched her hair and etched out a kiss on the corner of her lips. He wanted to kiss her mouth but he didn't or she would get sick too. She smiled back at him but the smile faded once his lips left her face He gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine," Tim told her. He moved back to let out a cough.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Says the one that's still in his red flannel pajamas." Personally, she didn't mind. He looked really cute in his pajamas, glasses, and disheveled hair.

He grinned. "You think you could make it by at school without me?"

"I think I can manage," she said with fierce confidence. "I don't need a guy to protect me."

"I know," he said quickly before she went on the topic of chivalry and how demeaning it was. He sniffled and sighed. He hated being sick. He hated staying in one place without being productive.

Cassie smirked. She went on her toes to button the top of his flannel pajama shirt. The material was soft and feathery. "Remember," she said in an authoritative tone. Her fingers swept underneath his glasses to touch his scar tissue. He shuddered from her touch. "Stay under the covers and rest."

Tim moaned. "Can I at least read?" _Or self teach myself the lessons that I will miss_, he wanted to add. He was still sore about how everyone was making him stay at home instead of going to school.

"No."

He should frown but no, he's grinning widely. They sounded like a married couple and he liked it very much. "But-

"That's what you get," she teased lovingly. "You get to still be Robin while my status is still pending while I'm pregnant."

"You were the one that said it was oka-

"I know," she hugged him.

"I'm still surprised that I'm Robin again."

Her eyes lit up. "Why? It's been two weeks."

"I know but I still can't believe Bruce let me be Robin again while I'm holding down a job and school. You know he could easily find a replacement-

"Yes but no one is like you." Her face became flushed and so did his. "You're my favorite Robin."

"And you're my favorite Wonder Girl."

Alfred came into the room and gestured for Cassie to follow him. "Okay, lovebirds, kiss each other for one last time," Alfred rolled his eyes."Come on Miss Cassie, it's time for school."

* * *

Bruce waved Cassie goodbye and watched her walked inside the school before closing the car door. He caught Alfred's eyes staring at him through the mirror.

"Sir," Alfred began, still perplexed. He knew that Bruce was thinking of something but he didn't know what it was. "Where to?"

Bruce moved back in his seat ad rubbed his forehead. "To- drive past the block first."

Alfred raised his eyebrow but proceeded to the order. He stopped automatically, seeing Diana standing in the middle of the street. "What in the world?" he breathed. He looked up in his rearview mirror and saw Bruce letting her inside the car. "Can anyone please care to tell me what is going on?" he asked, watching Bruce help Diana put her seatbelt on while settling her things down. She had strange things - flowers, a plastic bag filled with food, and an expensive looking book.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs clipped back. She's dressed in a long sleeve white blouse and a charcoal pencil skirt with a thin, skinny black belt that had a gold buckle. Her lips were glossed instead of red lipstick and her perfectly sculpted cheeks were hallowed out by bronzer. "Hello Alfred," she calmly said with a sincere smile.

Alfred turned around and stared at the both of them. She's wearing a gold bracelet set that Bruce had got her - the bracelet he gave her when they were together. "Care to tell me?" Alfred asked, skipping the formalities. The bracelet. She's wearing the bracelet. It had to mean something.

Bruce chuckled. "I didn't tell you?"

"I'm afraid not," Alfred said, holding down his sharp tongue.

"Diana and I are going to go see Helena and try to talk to her."

"Oh," Alfred said, feeling like a deflating balloon but then it clicked. "OH," he blinked several times. "My, what are you going to say to her?" By the stories Bruce told him, Helena was more stubborn than Diana and Diana was a very stubborn woman.

"We're going to have a discussion and attempt to change her mind concerning Cassie," Diana answered.

"You think you two could get through of her?" Alfred wondered. He could feel his mouth curving into a smile from a memory when Bruce was with Diana. When they were together, Dick was only nine years old and the two treated Dick as if he was their own. Even when they weren't together, they often fought concerning Dick and parenting skills.

She shrugged. "We'll try."

"Well the both of you are stubborn."

She laughed. "No argument there."

"You're wearing your bracelet," Bruce pointed out as Alfred started the car. Alfred pressed his lips together and grinned.

Diana lifted her hand to her face. "Oh, this?" she said with disinterest. Lightly, she answered, "Yeah, I am."

Bruce smirked. "I thought you burned it when it was over." _It._ They never addressed their past relationship. They never talked about it, only inferred.

"I would but it's a substitute for my hands when I'm not fighting," she said casually - almost _too _casually.

He nodded, raising his eyebrow at her. He's giving that look again, that secretive look that they shared amongst each other. "I _see_."

"So," she said, transitioning the topic with ease. "How are things with you and Selina Kyle?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she was almost smiling.

"Selina and I aren't seeing each other at the moment."

Diana suppressed a grin. "Oh. I see."

The drive to Helena's house wasn't long, two hours or so but Diana and Bruce kept each other company with their small talk. "I call you when we're ready," Bruce said as he closed the car door. Alfred nodded, watching the two of them go inside Helena's house.

"Will do, Master Bruce," he said. He squinted - earrings. Diana was wearing earrings - diamond earrings. And the earrings looked exactly like the ones that Bruce recently purchased.

* * *

**Cassie**

It was strange - for her to be at school without Tim. She felt lonely and out of place. The friends she made on the first day...she didn't know what happened to them. She was completely hurt about it, they were rather classroom acquaintances than friends. Her only real friend at the academy was Tim but he wasn't here...he wasn't. It made her feel sad.

She got up from her seat and started to walk to her second period class. She took a deep breath and sighed. She wished she had a friend at the academy - a friend of her own - not Tim or his friends.

Sound of whispers. They were coming in her direction - the whispers, the hush voices, sharp laughter. She turned her head instinctively, finding a group of girls behind her, whispering amongst each other. They were laughing, looking directly at her. Her skin tightened. Cassie quickly turned back and walked faster to her class. Where they...where they talking about her?

She shook her head. No. They couldn't be. She didn't know them - but was it obvious? Her stomach - was it obvious now? She was barely five months but she was getting bigger -she always had on Tim's uniform jacket over her clothes at school but soon, she couldn't hide it. Cassie sighed.

She didn't care what others think. They weren't her. They weren't in her situation. They had no right to judge but the only reason why she delaying telling anyone her pregnancy was that the students will make a deal out of it. It was Gotham Academy, a prestigious school. Nothing went wrong there until now.

Cassie knew that they will find out and there would be nothing she could do but she just wished she wasn't alone when it happened.

* * *

**Helena**

"Please," Diana said, her eyes furrowing. Diana's begging did not stopped her from pacing. Bruce stood there in place, letting the two women settle their argument. He knew it wasn't the time for him to intervene. "Just hear what Bruce and I have to say about-

Helena flickered her eyes to the wall. "I don't want to discuss it."

"If you would just listen-

"No," Helena gritted her teeth. "When my mind's made up, it's made up. I don't want any part of it."

To both Bruce and Helena's surprise, Diana punched the wall. "Just listen!" Diana screamed at her. A few strands of hair was falling from her secured ponytail and her face was becoming red from frustration. The area of the wall started crumble, bit by bit. "You can't do this to Cassie," Diana breathed, trying to find a way to set her thoughts out and bring them to the surface. "She is a wonderful girl. Other girls would give up on themselves in her situation but she didn't. She stayed strong. Never complained. Never let it get to her studies or life. She's grown up so much that you _should_ be proud to call her your daughter. She's responsible and loving, kind and compassionate, and she has done nothing wrong. Helena, this is your daughter. You can't shun her from your life."

"Me?" Helena laughed bitterly. "I didn't shun her from my life. She shunned me from hers." She swallowed hard from the memory.

Diana blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Diana took several steps toward Helena. Her eyes narrowed from confusion and emotion. "What are you talking about?"

Helena shook her head. "Honestly, that girl. You didn't know? You didn't know I supported her pregnancy? Well I did. I supported everything she planned for the baby except for one thing; she wanted to raise the baby with Tim." Helena glared at Bruce with disgust.

He gritted his teeth. "What are you implying?" he asked defensively.

She looked at him with no guilt. "Not too long ago, I told her the actual story of her father."

"Her father?" Bruce blinked.

"Her father is Zeus."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback:

_He was the one to find her. _

_He knew where she would be and when._

_She remembers it all too well. _

_She went to a museum for a job interview. After it, she decided to look and roam around the museum and view the artifacts. _

_That was how she met him._

_She was viewing recent artifacts that were dug up several weeks before. She was absorbed in them - admiring the craftsmanship of the ancient pottery and broken tablets. _

_"Lovely isn't it?" a warm, deep voice said to her._

_She turned around and found a man - standing right beside her. She raised her eyebrow and wondered how long he was there. His eyes were on the objects and his hands were in his pockets. She nodded slowly, still shocked. "I suppose."_

_He pulled his eyes and focused on hers. He smiles at her warily, "You look like a woman of class and intelligence, do tell about these items," he persuades her without any effort._

_She blinked but answers him. "And yeah..." she said after giving him a long, excruciating detailed explanation. "That's pretty much it," she cleared her throat. She's flustered now - because of him - this stranger. She was usually collected and level headed...there was something about him. It should be awkward to be talking to a stranger but it wasn't. He's polite. Smooth. Suave. He acts like it's nothing and she believes it. Oh how she believed it. There was something about him...Something unlike she had ever encountered. _

_"Oh, I see," he nods. He appears to be interested, she could feel him connect to her even more. He gives her an inviting smile - his skin is copper colored; smooth, fine - contrasting perfectly with his dark suit and tie. _

_They exchanged short phrases of praises and courtesy and somehow it ended up to them walking around together, viewing each item and talking. She liked talking to him. Just everything seemed to click. It felt like they knew each other for a long time._

_"Something tells me that you already knew that." She blinked several times after hearing him explain to her about a certain display in the museum. Refined. He was refined. Cultured. Intelligent. This made him more attractive to her._

_He smirked. "Perhaps."_

_"Are you an archeologist too?" she asked hopefully._

_"Somewhat," his eyes were seductive._

_She checked her wristwatch. She frowned. She didn't want to go but she had to. "I have to go. I-I...it was nice meeting you."_

_He shook her hand. "Likewise."_

_She blushed, tucking sections of her hair behind her ear. "Bye."_

_"If I may be so bold...do you want to meet here again tomorrow?"_

_She felt herself smiling. "I would like that."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Helena's jaw began to twitch. Every time she thought about Cassie's father, it caused her to have nearly a mental breakdown. Her eyes locked onto Bruce. Hatred. She had hatred for him. He was just like the others; going around woman to woman and using them until they lose interest. Just like Cassie's father. "I told her how he manipulated me -told me lies to get what he wanted - to get under my skin so-so I w-would be nothing but an obedient toy. I told her how he seduced me and left me pregnant." Tears were running down her face. Fourteen years. It was fourteen years ago but the pain she felt still impacted her. Even as the years go by, she still loved Zeus. Even though he used her out of selfish need and broke her heart, she loved him.

Diana frowned and looked at Helena with sympathy. "It must have been difficult for you," she touched Helena's shoulder. "But Tim, he is a good boy. He's been right by her side since day one-

"How do I know that?" Helena snapped at her. "I thought I could trust him with my Cassie but no. It was all an act - the polite, shy boy." She laughed bitterly. "It was all an act. Just like it was an act that Zeus did."

"Comparing Tim to Zeus" - Bruce said, trying to keep his temper leveled. "Is like comparing a rock to a person. Tim is-

"Young," Helena finished his sentence. She didn't want to hear anything from them. No justification could change how she felt. "I know well he's going to take care of baby and love the baby-

"It's a girl," Bruce added without moving a muscle.

"Her," Helena corrected. "But he's young and they're young. Anything can happen at his age. She told me she loved him and that he loved her too but honest to God, they're only fourteen. Anything can happen and it's so easy for them to fall in love with someone else-

"But they're in love with each other," Diana said. She blinked several times. She couldn't believe those words came from her mouth. Since the first day, she believed what the two had was puppy love but those words...they just came out without her thinking. "And they're serious about each other."

Helena went on, unfazed by Diana's response. "I honestly don't believe that they are," she shook her head. "They are only together now because of the baby. They're only fourteen and sooner or later they're going to find someone else and imagine how the child would feel when her family is torn apart? Cassie's better of raising the baby on her own to avoid the pain and heartbreak but she wouldn't listen to me. I told her to never see Tim again- to not make him a part of the baby's life but she didn't listen even after I told her how much I struggled with raising her." She wiped her tears. "So I gave her the choice, to either be in his life or mine's." She frowned and glared at them. Helena tilted her head and became emotionless. "And guess who she picked?" her voice was cold, almost in a mocking tone.

Diana took a deep breath. "Helen-

"Tell me, do you know how it feels when a child picks someone over her own mother? When the mother is only looking out for her? You don't."

"But I do know what it's like to be that child," Diana's voice was even but her mind wasn't. She was speaking from her heart, pouring every emotion she suppressed."To go against her mother even though she loved her mother with all her heart. During the time when people needed someone to protect them, I left Paradise Island, despite my mother's wishes. I never in life went against my mother but I had to for the greater good. If I hadn't left the island, people would have _died._" Diana closed her eyes. Her decision strained her relationship with her mother and right now they were trying to make amends. "For the years before I spoke to my mother again, I was depressed that the person I loved couldn't respect my wishes and just excluded me from their life. I know how Cassie is feeling right now and what you're doing to her is unfair. Helena, she's only trying to give her future daughter a life that her daughter deserves. A mother and a father that loves her unconditionally," Diana shook her head and looked at Bruce. She turned and faced Helena. "I know that you are trying to protect her but you can't control her life. And if you can't support her wishes, then Bruce and I will be there for her at the times you're not."

"Just leave," no emotion but both Diana and Bruce knew that Helena was hurting.

"Helena," Diana and Bruce both said in a soft tone.

"Get out my sight," her voice was sharp. She wasn't looking at them. She was trying to hide her face. "I said get out my sight!" she screamed, her voice was breaking. "Leave."

* * *

**Cassie**

She walked around the campus, looking for a place to sit and eat her lunch. She felt so isolated. Everyone was already seated down, eating and chatting with their friends. Cassie wished she could see her friends from her old school. The worst part was that she was so busy that she lost contact with her closest friends.

She didn't realize how small her world was.

She walked towards an empty bench but there was a group blocking her path. She moved to the left but they followed. She moved to the other side and they did the same. They were snickering, looking at her as if she wasn't human. "Excuse me," she said politely but they howled at her. Cassie could feel her cheeks turn red. She wanted to beat them and run away.

One of the boys wrapped his arm around her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She pushed him away lightly. "Please let me through."

"You are very pretty," the boy said, laughing, tugging her by the arm.

"Very," a girl mocked. The girl had pale blonde hair woven into a fish tail braid. Cassie noticed those girls - they were the girls that were whispering about her in passing period except they had more friends with them. "But the jacket makes you less pretty. You would look better without it."

"Or are you trying to hide something?" a girl with red hair said.

"Are you?" the boy asked.

Laughter.

More laughter.

Piercing her ears.

Cassie swallowed but ignored them. She walked past them but they followed her.

"What are you trying to hide?" they all asked in unison.

"Let us see," the boy urged, snatching her by the arm again. "Let us see," he whispered in her hair.

"Let go of me," Cassie snatched her arm away. She could feel her eyes burning. They were playing with her. She tried to run but the surrounded her. She wanted to beat them but if she did, she would get kicked out. Gotham Academy had a strict policy about fights.

"Let us see what's underneath the jacket," the girl with the fish tail braid said.

"There's no point though," the girl with red hair said to the girl with the fish tail braid. "She's already showing. Has been for weeks."

"Months."

The group laughed. "I'm not convinced, Marie," the boy said to the girl with the fish tail braid. "I want to see it for myself."

Cassie pushed the girls away from her. "Leave me alone," her voice was breaking. Marie...that was the name of the principal's daughter.

"Are you going to cry?" he taunted. Another boy grabbed her by the shoulder and the girls started to push her around.

"Aw, we made her cry," Marie pouted through her laughter. "Tell us, who is the father? Is it the Wayne kid?"

Cassie didn't answer. She stood there helplessly. She wanted to hurt them but she couldn't.

"Or is it someone else?" the girl with red hair asked.

"Are you a slut?" Marie taunted. "Are you? Tell me? Are you?"

Laughter.

"Read my lips," Marie's voice was precise. "You're giving my father's academy a bad name. Get out of this academy. No one even likes you."

"Get away from her," a boy out of nowhere said. He had jet black hair, his hair slightly out of place. He stood in front of Cassie and glared at the group. "She has done nothing to any one of you. Just leave her alone," he said through gritted teeth.

"And what are you going to do?" the first boy that grabbed Cassie asked. He snatched the boy with the jet black hair by the shirt. "Tell me," he said.

The boy with the jet black hair flipped the boy to the ground. Before Cassie could even blink, the group was gone.

Out of sight.

"Are you okay?" the boy with jet black hair asked.

She nodded, forgetting everything that happened. "Yeah and thank you."

The boy laughed. "It's nothing. If they try to hurt you again, I won't hold back. Why were they harassing you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cassie frowned. She wasn't in denial anymore.

"I still don't see why they would harass you for it though. The school's crap," he said bluntly. They started to walk together. She didn't know how it happened, but they did. "Everyone has to be the same and if something's different or out of the social norm, they make a big deal out of it," he shook his head.

"That's how I feel," she pulled at her hair.

He laughed. "You're cute."

She raised her eyebrow. It was strange to her someone that wasn't Tim call her that, especially when she was huge.

"It doesn't mean I can't be polite," he grinned at her and shrugged. "I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, but I call them as I see them."

She laughed. She liked how casual he was - it felt like they were friends for a long time even though she didn't know him. They talked constantly and she was sure she spoke without taking a breath.

They chose to sit underneath a tree. The boy took out his jacket and laid it on the grass for her to sit down. He pulled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows before joining her. She studied him. His eyes are brown. The kind of brown that's warm with yellow and orange undertones. And his skin is pale, paler than Tim's even. He had missed a button his shirt and his clothes are slightly wrinkled. Different. There was something about the boy. She pulled out her food but he didn't do the same. Cassie automatically knew that he didn't have a lunch. She tore her food in half and offered to him.

He took it without the phony 'no thank you's' or 'no I'm fine' and Cassie liked that. She admired how he was straight to the point and honest. "Thanks," he smiled as he started to eat. He doesn't eat in the slow and careful way like the others. He's wolfing the food down but he doesn't care. She could tell he's the cool kind of person that doesn't care what people think.

"I haven't seen you around."

"Really?" he chuckled. "I've been here for a while. I'm in your English class."

"Really?" she didn't believe him. He didn't look like to be a Freshman. He looked to be around sixteen years old, seventeen at most. "Where do you sit?"

"Away from you," he laughed.

She laughed too. "I think I would have noticed you."

"Nah, you're too good to notice someone like me."

"You look too old to be a Freshman."

"Let's say I've been held back."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Family business," he said without even thinking. "A matter of family," he closed his eyes and frowned.

"Oh," she wanted to know what to say but she didn't. She barely knew him but she could tell he was a good person. "Whatever happened, I'm sorry."

He gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. What is your name?" he laughed. "We've been talking but I don't know your name."

"Cassie. My name's Cassie."

* * *

He found her afterschool. They talked to each other as she waited to be picked up by Alfred. She watched as he added his number in her phone. She did the same; add her number in his phone. "What is your name?" she asked. She thanked him as they exchanged their phones back. "It's funny," she smiled, unable to hold her excitement. Her first_ real_ friend at Gotham Academy! That was something. "We've been talking but I don't know your name."

"Jason."

"It's good to meet-

She cut herself off, noticing Alfred was waiting for her. "I better go, see you tomm-

When she turned around to face Jason, he was gone.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So for those who don't know, I'm considering not to do anymore Wonderbird fics due to the declining reviews. I used to have lot of reviewers and followers for Wonderbird but not as much and it is one of the reasons why I used to update quickly for the fics but not as much since people lost interest. (I posted it like two weeks ago in another fic of mine about the news). However, I will finish this story and pending oneshot is being decided.  
**

**AND YES IT'S THEE JASON. JASON FREAKING TODD.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: so originally I did not intend to have Jason Todd but I thought it would be a cool idea to bring in.  
**

**check out my oneshot, "Jason Todd".**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Care to explain?" she asked.

Bruce didn't look over from his computer. He went on typing, going through file through file to acquire any amount of information. "About what?" he asked, his eyes furrowing. Dead ends. For the past three weeks there was nothing but dead ends.

"Why Tim is fighting again," Diana pulled down his cowl out of spite. She didn't like it when he talked without having the decency to look at the person.

He went on to researching, pressing the backspace button and rewinding the footage he managed to take. Signs...there were no signs - nothing. Nothing that could give him an idea on what was happening in Gotham. "The crime and death rates in Gotham have gotten up eighty percent in the past couple weeks," he said dryly. "I didn't want to say anything earlier because I didn't want to make anyone worry but now it's getting out of hand."

"And Batman needs help," she stated to clarify for herself.

"He would never admit out loud but he does."

She opened her mouth but went pale at the screen. "Oh lord," she gasped. On the screen there were files and windows opened of the reports of crime and murders that just occurred last night and this morning. Four robberies. Twelve deaths. A hundred hostages.

"All from one person."

"One?" she breathed.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Does the person have any powers?"

"No."

"No outside help? No allies?"

"No."

"Who is responsible for it?" she asked. She never heard anything like it.

"It's not anyone that I have ever encountered but when I fight him...the way he fights - his stances - how he blocks...it's like I'm fighting with myself." That was the part that frightened him the most. A villain - who came out of nowhere was taking over the town - that knew something that Bruce didn't. No one knew who the new villain is except for the name he went by. Bruce rubbed his forehead and breathed. "I tried to stop him this morning but he escaped and left with no tracings," his voice was hard. The villains he encountered, most were brilliant but they always left something for him to follow by but this villain...this villain didn't...as if the villain knew him and his thought process...Bruce paused the video and started to zoom in on the new villain. "Do you suppose you recognize him?" he turned and looked at Diana.

Her eyes locked on to the screen. The villain was a man, about six feet or so. He was medium built and muscular, dressed in a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black pants, gray gloves, and black boots. His face was covered by a full on face mask with white slits for his eyes, lined with black. He was holding two guns in his hands and had two other guns hanging around him. She shook her head. "No," she frowned. The man's body shape and posture...it reminded her of someone...Perhaps...from a distant memory...or a dream... She tried to recount but she couldn't - it was like something was suppressing her."What does he go by?"

"Red Hood."

* * *

**Cassie**

"Hey," Jason said jumping in front of her. He gave her a smile.

"Hi," she answered, matching his enthusiasm. It was snack at the moment and she was pleased to see him. She pulled out a bright, red apple and showed it to him. He held out his hand to her and she tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand effortlessly. She watched him take a bite and she couldn't help but to smile at her new friend. "Hey Jason...what was that about yesterday?"

"About what?" he took another bite of his apple.

"After school we were talking and you...disappeared," she blinked. The scenes were replaying before her and it frightened her how he vanished out of nowhere.

"Oh," he chuckled to himself. "My ride was there too and I had to run because I had a dentist appointment."

"Oh, that makes sense."

He laughed. "Most people would go on and interrogate me with more questions."

"I'm not like most people and I trust you."

"You shouldn't trust someone so easily after one day," he teased, laughing harder.

She laughed as well. "Well something tells me that I'm safe with you."

Jason flashed her a smile. "That's true but I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you."

Cassie could feel herself blush from his kind words."Yo-

Her eyes became transfixed by the blood on his neck. It looked fresh...as if...as if... it happened only moments before. She touched his neck and wiped the blood away with her fingers. "You're bleeding," her voice was soft. Her eyes traveled down and focused on his attire. His clothes were like yesterday's, wrinkled and disheveled - as if he was rushing to school. He was drenched in sweat...he looked exhausted. "What happened?" she asked.

He took her hand and wiped the blood from her finger on his dress jacket sleeve. "It's nothing," he assured. "Some guys in my class were messing with me."

"You should tell someone," she frowned. She didn't understand why people bullied.

"There's no point. No one really listens to you, you know?" he laughed but his laughter sounded rather forced and depressed. He gave her a wink. "They only start listening once you're dead."

He wasn't smiling anymore. She could feel his body started to tense. "Do you want a band aid?" she asked changing the subject. She wanted to make him feel better but she didn't.

His body switched back to indifferent and relaxed. "Sure."

"Um...uh...they're Hello Kitty though," she blushed.

He smirked. Seeing her turn pink seemed to lighten up his mood. "It's okay. I don't mind." He positioned himself for her to put the band aids on. She had to stack three standard size band aids together to cover up his wound. She was slow to place the band aids. She wanted to make sure she stacked them evenly and she couldn't helped but to be interested in the veins on his neck. "Thanks," he gave her a smug smile and a wink. "Feelin' better already."

She beamed.

"So tell me..." he said taking a huge bite in his apple. Juice started to run down from the fruit and stain the ground. "Why isn't a nice girl like you alone?"

"It's a long story really."

Jason leaned against the tree and gave her a lopsided smile. "I got time."

"I hang out with my boyfriend but he's still sick and...yeah."

"Don't you have friends? You're so nice and cute."

"I do, I had a lot back from my old school but here - people don't really want to be friends with a pregnant girl."

He gripped her wrist. "Well I do and I don't care if you are. At least you're strong enough to go along with carrying the baby. Your boyfriend - what's he like?" he cleared his throat.

Cassie's heart started to beat wildly. "He's great- really, _really_ great," she spoke at a fast pace. "He's smart and he's athletic and he's nice."

"Is he the dad?"

"Yeah," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Just wondering to my defense," he chuckled. "Don't give me that look. Even if he wasn't the dad, I would still give him props for sticking by too." He threw his apple to the trashcan that was several feet away. He got it in and she couldn't help but to be impressed by that. Most people missed but he didn't. "So...by the others around, he's the Wayne kid right?"

She nodded. "Right."

He started to laugh. "Wow. The Wayne guy sure has a thing for adopting - he adopts as if it's a hobby. What is it - like his sixth adoptive kid?" he snorted. "Is he going for a record or something?"

Cassie couldn't help but to grin. "He's really nice though - Mr. Wayne I mean."

"So you went to another school before...did you move because you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, to live close to my boyfriend and close, I mean live with him."

"That's nice. Are they treating you right?"

"Yeah. They're really nice."

The bell rang and it was time for them part to their classes.

"I better go," she said.

"Me too."

They went off in opposite directions but after taking several steps, Cassie turned back to look at him. He was facing her - as if he knew that she would look back at him. He lazily waved at her and made his hand into a gun gesture and placed it to a side to his head and "pulled" the trigger (his thumb). She couldn't help but to laugh back and repeated his motion.

* * *

When she came home, the first thing she did was go to Tim's room to greet him. He was resting in his bed and she could tell by the look on his face, that Alfred was making Tim stay there against his will. She smiled to herself and nestled beside him. "Hi," she said in small voice, snuggling in his arms.

"Hi," he grinned, blushing madly.

"How's my favorite Red Robin?" she softly kissed his cheek.

"Alfred's been watching me. He literally taped me down to my bed when I tried to stretch and he gives me home made remedies and family secret soups. How do you think I feel?" he muttered. He cringed from the memory of being forced to eat green liquid soup that was made from bitter greens, turnips, raw clams, and other things he couldn't decode.

She laughed. "He only means well."

"Well," he mumbled and nuzzled her cheek. "Anyways I missed you."

"Me too."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You did earlier." She knew what he meant but she liked to tease him.

"No, I mean on the lips."

"No because you're sick and I do not want to be in Alfred's jail."

"Please?"

She shook her head but kissed him on the nose. "Once you're better." She sat up quickly to pull out her phone.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"A friend, he just texted me."

"A friend?" Tim sat up. He did not like how she was smiling and giggling over the text. He knew by how she was reacting that this friend was a boy. "Who is this guy?" he said accusingly. _Great_, he muttered to himself. First Roy Harper and then Jaime Reyes and now a new guy.

"His name is Jace," she said without looking at him. She was absorbed with her text conversation with Jason. "Technically, it's nickname, his real name is-

"Who is this _Jace_?" Tim frowned, raising his voice for her attention. He stood up and started to pace.

"Oh," she laughed. "I didn't tell you?" she couldn't help but to be giddy about it. "I made my first friend yesterday at Gotham Academy. He's really nice- funny - cool - and very-

"How did you meet him?" he demanded. He didn't care that he interrupted her. He didn't like how she sounded like a fan girl.

"A couple of kids yesterday were picking on me-

"People were bullying you?" he breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he raised his voice. Cassie told him everything and she should have told him the second she came home yesterday.

She stood up from the bed and shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal." She cried yesterday but Jason came and made everything better. "He protected me and I forgot about it. He's really nice and I know you would like him!"

"It sounds like you like him," he said weakly. "Do you?"

"What? " her eyes widened. "What makes you think I like him?"

"Because the way you talk about him and the way you smile when you do," he frowned.

"Aw, Tim," she touched his arm. "I like him but as a friend, not that way. I like YOU, Tim. How many times do I have to say it? I'm not interested in anyone else." She kissed his cheek. "How could you think something like that?"

"Sometimes...sometimes...I think you're forced to be with me," his body was shaking. "And that you don't like me. With the circumstances...it's hard for me not to think it. I know I shouldn't be so insecure and jealous but I can't help it. Look at you and look at me-

"You mean a lot to me Tim, there's no one else," she squeezed his arm. "And you can trust me. We've been together for a while-

"But hearts can change." He said, repeating Diana's old words from months before. Bruce and Diana didn't want Tim and Cassie to get married. They wanted to have Tim and Cassie have the option of choosing to be married in the future instead of it being forced.

"First of all," she swallowed hard. She didn't want to say that it would never happen because she didn't know. The future was so far ahead and no one knew what was going to happen. She didn't want to say something that wasn't going to be true. "Look at me. I'm huge. Fat. What guy besides you would want me now? I'm baggage."

"A lot of guys. You're beautiful Cass."

"Not right now," she rubbed her arm and looked at the ground. When strangers looked at her, the first thing they saw was her stomach. They would then look at her face and estimate her age and either look at her with disgust or with a false smile.

"You're beautiful still."

Her eyes were burning like fire. His compliment didn't make her feel any better. Of course he did. "You have to think that."

"I don-

"Your girlfriend is carrying your kid, of course you have to think that." Every time he told her she was beautiful, it pained her. It felt like false sympathy. It was like a father having to tell her daughter she was beautiful when she wasn't.

He shook his head. "I don't have to think anything. I think you're beautiful before you were pregnant and still."

"I'm not!" she started to cry. Cassie didn't know why she was crying but the tears kept running. "Look at me! I'm a whale."

"You're not, Cassie."

"You have to say it but others don't! I know what they say behind my back. They say I'm ugly and huge and like an animal. Every time I passed by them they make mooing sounds. And you're drowning me with compliments that aren't true makes it worse. Honestly Tim, what guy would want to be with a pregnant girl? What guy can be interested or find me attractive? No one." He tried to wipe her tears but she didn't let him. She blocked his hand and moved back. "Tim," her voice was cracking. "My face and calves are swollen, my stomach is big, and I have stretch marks everywhere. Do you honestly think anyone besides you would like me when I'm like this?"

He went silent.

She shook her head at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She pressed her lips together but they kept on fidgeting, fighting to speak. She felt small...so worthless. The whole situation they had was forced and she couldn't take it. _Are you a slut? _Marie's voice echoed in her mind. _Are you?_

"Cassie," he whispered. He hugged her but she pushed him away. She realized how small and broken her life was. No mom - no friends in her new school - no one she could really confide to. She had Tim but it killed her to know that he was the only thing she had. She didn't like her dependence on him.

She went to the door and turned the doorknob. "I just-ju-st wa-ant to be-be alone right now," she heaved.

"If Diana and Bruce let me, I would have asked you to marry me," he said. "And not because of the baby."

* * *

"What happened?" Alfred asked Diana and Bruce. The two of them were at the dinner table with Dick, eating their meals. "I heard Cassie screaming and I found the both of them locked in their rooms." Alfred frowned. He didn't know if he should go to them and tell them that dinner was ready or leave them alone.

"They got into a fight," Diana frowned. She looked down at her plate and started to shift around the asparagus, carrots, and flaminyon.

"We don't know what it's about but she's crying," Bruce sighed. There was so many things going on all at once and none knew what to do or what to focus on first.

"It's their first fight," Dick's voice was low.

"It is?" Diana raised her eyebrow. Tim and Cassie -Diana thought that they would never have a fight. They were just so...so...affectionate with each other.

Dick nodded.

"It was bound to happen," Bruce said. "They're under a lot of stress and the situation isn't exactly fair. Also, it doesn't help when they see each other twenty four seven."

Diana frowned at him. She hated it when he analyzed things at the wrong time. "At least show some concern."

"I am but it's not like we could have stopped them from ever fighting. People fight. Especially couples. Even people that are loving and compassionate like my mother and father. My parents both had a fair share of squabbles but they loved each other still. Soon Tim and Cassie will make up and forget."

"You think Barbara and I will make up and forget?" Dick asked Bruce.

"You guys always do, don't you?" Bruce said with a slight smirk. He shook his head. He found it amusing that two nineteen year olds were always on and off while two fourteen year olds were more stable than them.

Dick half smiled. "And you always make up and forget too."

Diana raised her eyebrow and wondered what Dick was implying to Bruce.

* * *

"Red Hood..." Dick breathed. "Who has he killed in the past weeks?"

"Criminals," Bruce said, staring at the newspaper clippings around him. He gathered all the newspapers with Red Hood and hung them in his room. There was something about Red Hood that was familiar but Bruce didn't know what.

"Just criminals?" Diana raised her eyebrow. "Any civilians?"

Bruce shook his head.

"But the hostages-

"He only held them in because they were going to be taken away. There is a group that kidnaps young women and force them to human trafficking," Dick answered to Diana. "Red Hood didn't do anything to them. He just kept them locked up while he killed the group."

"He was trying to protect them," Bruce clarified. "By the reports, before he left, he freed them and with some of the underage girls, he helped them find their homes."

"Why would he do that?" she shook her head. "But the robberies-

"He used the money and gave them to the women to help them restart their lives," Bruce and Dick both said. "The money he stole from four banks should set each woman for life."

"What is he? He's going around saving people but he's killing others."

"I don't know," Bruce said as he pulled over his cowl. Dick put on his mask and grabbed his escrima sticks. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

Cassie spent the whole night texting him - Jason. He comforted her - understood how she felt. She wanted to talk to him but she knew Alfred or Bruce would listen on her conversation. In the manor, there was no such thing as privacy but once it was late at night, she phoned him.

"I think you're beautiful," he whispered softly.

She could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She was surprised but she was pleased that someone else than Tim called her beautiful. "Really?" her voice was small.

"Yeah," there was sincerity in his voice, pure sincerity. She didn't know his voice could sound so gentle.

"You don't know how much it means to me."

"I can imagine," he chuckled. "I wish I could see you."

"Me too." She wanted to spend time with a friend, just a friend and forget about all the responsibilities she had. Jason...he made her feel normal. He made her feel like she was at her old school and having fun and that she belonged. "I wish it was a school day tomorrow so we could see each other."

"We can see each other outside of school can't we?" he laughed. She smiled and clutched on to her phone. She liked to hear the sound of his laughter, it was innocent, laidback, and mischievous all at once.

"Yeah," her voice almost cracked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I - I can't," she sighed.

"You can't?"

"No. I want to but I don't want to go hang out with a friend when my boyfriend and I are having problems. Can I take a rain check?" she held her breath.

"Yes," he said. "When we hang out, I'll bring the food. I can't make much but I make pretty mean fried peanut butter banana sandwiches."

Cassie laughed. "I would like to try them."

"You should sleep. I don't think the little squirt is supposed to be up this late."

She yawned automatically without thinking. "I should," she touched her stomach. "Goodnight, Jace."

"Goodnight and remember what I said. You're beautiful."

"I don't think I can forget."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So Diana and Bruce have a hunch who Red Hood is but are in denial. Cassie thinks it is a coincidence that Jason has the same name as Jason Todd and thinks it is impossible to bring people back to life. His portrayal will get more dimensional and darker due to his story and he's my favorite Robin.  
**

***so for your readers, some questions I want you guys to consider and answer (requested to copy and paste and answer on your review):**

**1.) Will Helena want to be in Cassie's life?**

**2.) How is Cassie and Tim's daughter going to look like?**

**3.) How are Cassie and Tim going to be like as parents?**

**4.) What's going to happen between Tim and Cassie?**

**5.) Is there something with Cassie and Jason?**

**6.) Are Jason and Cassie just friends?**

**7.) Is Jason bad?**

**8.) Why is Jason at Gotham Academy?**

**9.) Is Jason using Cassie to get close to the Wayne family?**

**10.) Will Jason ever tell Cassie who he really is?**

**11.) Is Jason going to confront Bruce, Tim, and Dick?**

**12.) Is he going to try to kill Tim?**

**13.) Is Jason going after the Joker?**

**14.) Will Jason kill/strive to kill the Joker?**

***All will be answered throughout the fic (the fic is looking to be somewhere 12-20 chapters - 20 as the limit)  
**

***Please leave a review because I want to see your prediction :D**

*********Top three people that get the most predictions right, I will do your request for a Wonderbird (or any couple) oneshot/or short three chapter story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: stay tuned for the predictions at the end and some updates :D**

**btw, my friend showed me on tumblr and other sites of praises about my stories, I want to say I'm touched :')**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Have you talked to Cassie?" Dick asked Tim.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"No, I mean talk talk. Not' pass the salt' talk."

Tim frowned. "Then no. Well the other day we talked about how she felt about leaving things unresolved when her mom is leaving to Africa for eight months - but other than that, no."

"You should do something," Dick tapped his little brother on the shoulder. "Come on, you guys need to kiss and make up before your daughter comes. Your daughter deserves a somewhat healthy environment. Anna deserves to be raised by two loving fifteen year olds." Dick liked calling the baby Anna. It was a nickname for Annabel because he thought three syllables was a mouthful for a little girl.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tim sighed. It's been a little over a week and they haven't been talking - that's the longest time they went without talking. He tried - he honestly tried but all she wanted to do was to get away from him. He slouched down on the couch and frowned. "It used to be easy. I used to know what she was thinking and we were on the same level but now - now it's not the same."

"Both of you guys are stressed," he said, placing his hand on Tim's shoulder. "But you guys love each other. Tim, look at me. I say look at me," his voice was stern. "She does love you."

"We're only fifteen years old. What do we know?"

"You guys know more than Barbara and me. You guys been together for almost a year and yet when Barbara and I start a relationship we break off in a week or two," he reminded Tim. He smiled and messed with Tim's hair. "Talk to her. Tell her how you feel and listen to what she has to say."

"It's not that easy."

"I never said it was. Before you guys talk, you should take her out on a date."

Tim looked up and raised his eyebrow at his older brother. "What?"

"A date," Dick nodded.

That was the most ridiculous thing Tim had ever heard of. Cassie wouldn't be upset over something so little as dating. "I don't think she wants to go out on a date with me."

"She doesn't even have to tell me and I know in my heart that she does want to go on a date with you. You told me she's feeling depressed with all the responsibility and that she doesn't think she's attractive anymore and taking her out on a date will make things a little better. She wants a little attention. She wants to have things a little stable and simple like it used to be. When's the last time you guys went on a date?"

Tim bit his lip and thought for a long time. He doesn't even remember the last time he gave her flowers or spend days planning how to woo her over. "Not since I kind of got her..."

Dick blinked. The truth was still uneasy for him to hear - this was Tim - his little brother - his little shy brother. "Oh." He stood up and started to walk around the living room. He cleared his throat, "Well then you guys are obliged to go on a date."

"A date?" Tim cleared his throat. His hands are shaking now. It's been a long time since they had and it's making him nervous. He literally forgot how dates even went. "Where am I supposed to take her?"

"You know her better than me," he shrugged.

"I don't think it's appropriate to take her out on a date in her condition. Our dates were mostly sparring, rock climbing, boxing, surfing -

Dick covered Tim's mouth with his hand. He didn't want to hear anything else from Tim. As usual, Tim was over complicating things that were obvious to solve. "I've taught you nothing, have I? Take her somewhere quiet and simple. Like to the restaurant or the park. Tim," Dick sighed and shook his head. "You're making this more difficult than it is. I know for sure she doesn't care what it is as long as she is alone with you and she isn't at a parenting class or the doctors."

"Oh, like a break from reality?" it started to click in Tim's mind.

Dick muttered underneath his breath. "And people call you smart."

* * *

She found him knocking on her door. She didn't want to talk to him but he's standing there, awkwardly - it wasn't a nervous awkward, it was a why am I doing this awkward. "Hi," she said, watching him as he knocked on her wall after she opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"What?" she didn't expect him to say that all.

"A date. Do you want to go on one?"

She blinked several times. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want to take you out on a date," his voice cracked. "Tomorrow," he added, emphasizing it.

"Tim, don't you know what day it is tomorrow?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh," he turned red. "I forgot, we have a parenting class."

She nodded slowly so he could pick up the pieces. He was a little off. It wasn't like him to forget important dates and events. He was Tim. He was the kind of person to get ready for a something with five days advance.

He pulled at his collar and scratched his head. "Um...wow I did not think this through-

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, do you want to go to a date with me?"

Cassie couldn't help but to smile. "Okay. When?"

"Um...like...whenever you're... free?"

"Tim are you alright?" she touched his forehead.

"Yeah, I just -just haven't done this in a long time - ask you out, I mean," his eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry about -

"Me too," she went on her toes and kissed him.

He blushed. "So-so where do you want to go?"

"I really don't care. I'm really sorry about my behavior."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been fair to you."

"We were both acting foolish. I just wish I talked to Dick earlier so I would have know what to do the second when we had the fight-

"Wait." She took a step back. "Did-did Dick tell you to ask me out on a date?"

"Well...yeah."

Cassie shook her head. "So you only asked me because Dick told you to?"

"No!" he stammered. "No he told me how you wanted a-t-ttention and that i-t-t would be a good-good idea to take you ou-

"What are you trying to say?_ That you felt sorry for me?_ That you were forced? That you're only asking me because we fought?"

"No it's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's -it's it's," he didn't know what to say but there was so much he wanted to tell her. He tried to hold her but she didn't let him. Tim's skin tightened but he pleaded to her for her to listen to him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he loved their child and that he would do anything to make her happy. "It's-it's it's jus-t-t th-at...tha-t-

"Can you just leave?" tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Cassie, pleas-

She shut the door on him.

He knocked on the door, banging it for her to open. He doesn't want to go another day with her mad at him or a day without talking to her. "Please," he begged. His voice is shaking and his chest is burning like fire. "Please, it's only a misunderstanding! You're taking this too seriously!" he screamed. "Cassie, if you just listen to me - please, Cassie, please? If you just listened, then you would know how much you mean to me. I don't know what's going on or how you feel but I want to know. I want to be there for you-

Bruce pulled Tim from Cassie's door. They stared at each other for a long time. "I know it's hard for you," Bruce began in a gentle tone. He frowned, staring at him. Tim was red from screaming and his lips were twitching. "But give her some space. She's going through a lot right now and she needs time on her own to think."

"Leave her?" Tim blinked. He wasn't going to leave her alone with her problems. He wanted to be there for her, be by her side. He loved her and he wasn't going to leave her alone when clearly she needed him. "I can't leave her alone! She needs someone! She needs me-

"She needs privacy. She needs to be left alone-

"You needs me. I promised her!" tears were streaming out of eyes. All he could see was him holding her hand when they were at a clinic to see if she was pregnant or not. "I promised her I'll be there through everything! I've been a horrible boyfriend to her and I need to be there-

"By what? Forcing yourself into her room? How do you think she feels with all of this? She has no privacy. She's here all the time, being monitored by everyone. She can't even have time to breathe without having at least one of us near her - she needs time on her own. You have to respect that-

"She would want me comforting her."

"Then why are you locked outside while she's inside?"

* * *

**Cassie**

**Location: bookstore, 6 p.m.**

"Jason," she breathed. She got out of her chair and rushed to him. Blood was trickling down his right hand and staining it completely. "You're bleeding - what happened?"

"It's nothing. I fell earlier."

She swallowed. "Every time I see you, you're always limping and bleeding."

"I'm clumsy and weak, but I'm a fighter," he grinned.

"Are you okay?" her eyes locked on to his face. His lips, his lips were bruised and bloody as well. She wondered how many injuries he had underneath his jacket and pants.

"I am," he said calmly.

His tone didn't make anything better. He was so calm with her even when he came nearly beaten. There was something going on, she knew. There was. No matter how much he told her there wasn't. "Are you sure?" she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. She stood there, outside the boy's bathroom but handed him a first aid kit that she carried around with her. "Sorry that it's Hello Kitty bandages," she frowned.

He laughed. "I don't mind. Just go back and sit down, okay? I'll meet you after I clean myself up."

Her eyes were burning. She shook her head. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I promise you," he smiled.

Her eyes flickered at him. He's looking at her with earnest eyes, a relaxed smile, and a neutral posture. This ability - this ability he had to carry himself when things went wrong...it was startling. "Okay." Slowly, she went back and waited for him. Every second, she kept looking back and looked for him. Something was going on. Every time he was here, he was always bleeding and heavily covered with purple and blue bruises.

"I got you something," Jason said, pulling out a glass bottle of blackberry Izze. Gently, he slid it to her, careful not to hit any of the books she got to read. He had been gone for fifteen minutes. "I know you said you didn't want anything but it's your favorite." He handed her a small paper bag and she knew instantly it was her favorite treat; a lemon square.

She took it and smiled warily. "Thank you." She took out the lemon square from the bag and started to eat it. Being with him, it made her forget. "You still owe me fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches," she teased.

"Oh right," he laughed, taking a seat. "Next time, promise."

"Okay," she grinned. She reaches for her Izze but stops, realizing it still had the cap.

"Let me," he said, taking the drink. He cracked the cap open by using his teeth. She smiled. She was impressed that he could do that and that his teeth were strong enough.

She waited until he cracked his drink open before holding hers in the air. "Cheers?" she grinned.

He laughed. "Cheers."

They hit their glass bottles.

"Are you feeling better?" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah because I'm with you."

He smiled but the smile vanished. He looked at her and watched her smile deteriorate before him. She was going through so much and seeing her like this, he was devastated. "Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm still a little depressed."

"Over your boyfriend?"

She nodded. "I know I was being irrational and unreasonable-

"I don't think that."

"I do though - please don't say anything else or try to convince I wasn't - I know I was."

Jason shook his head. "I don't think that still." His fingers reach to touch hers. His hands are calloused and burnt but she likes them. They're different, they're unfamiliar. "We can go on like this so it's a good idea for fast forward this and tell me what you want to say."

"There's so much going on - the pregnancy - keeping up with my grades -making new friends -holding my job - parenting classes - trying to talk to my mom- the pressure from everyone - I couldn't take it and I took up on him," she breathed. There was so much - so much and she felt so alone. "I wasn't even mad at him really, we had a little dispute but I wasn't mad - I just overreacted. And then today he makes things even worse."

"Do you still like him?" his fingers tighten around hers.

Her fingers curled into her hands. "Yeah, of course - but...it's not the same," she sighed. It wasn't the same..."I-I can't explain it."

"Spend all the time you need. I'll be here."

She took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. "He thinks I'm mad at him because he doesn't give me any attention," she scoffed. Cassie shook her head. "It's not that at all. I want to tell him but I can't. I don't know. It's just...that... we're too comfortable."

"Comfortable?"

Cassie nodded. "It might be petty but I missed how we used to be before any of this. He used to be so nervous with me - clumsy even - he used to be red every time he was with me. Like he would ask me for my permission to kiss him even though I told him he didn't have to. He was so shy and he always wanted things to go right. He's very romantic and he would plan days in advance for our dates. Sometimes he would go around asking others for advice. He used to make me so special but he's not like that anymore. I know that we don't have time for that but I miss what we had. We still love each other but...I feel like he treats me like a sister now and it makes me feel worthless."

"You're not worthless. It happens. People get comfortable with each other and they break up," his tone was dry.

She frowned and looked at her drink. "He used to," she chuckled to herself from the memory. "He-he used to get flowers for me on our dates - and every time he saw me. He always wanted to make sure that I know he was grateful and how much he loved me. I always thought he was going overboard but it was the thought that counts and I liked it - the thought, not the gifts. He used to text me every day - every second. He would text me when he was fighting even. He didn't care. He just wanted to talk to me. He used to write me little notes and hide them everywhere in the cave so I can find them. They were cheesy love notes like 'you're the apple to my pie' or 'you're the peanut butter to my jelly' or 'I'll be your prince if you would be my princess' or 'are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you' but they made me smile," she laughed. "He's a dork but I love him. I used to date cool guys but they treated me like crap but he didn't. That's why I liked him. He didn't but...it just now it feels that he-

"Takes you for granted?" he finished her sentence. Jason looked irritated - something she never seen from him. She couldn't blame him; she was talking about girly things.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I've been talking about him. You must be very annoyed."

"Yeah," he laughed.

She laughed too.

She watched as he picked up his duffel bag. He placed it on his lap and slowly unzipped the zipper. "I-I uh was going to give you this," he said. "But it kind of got ruined during uh, my bus ride. That was why I was late." He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed it to her. He laughed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she said, unable to suppress her laughter. The bouquet was wilting, half of the flower's head cutten off and the surviving flowers were losing it's petals. The bouquet was mostly brown than green.

"Oh yea and this," he started to turn red.

He gave her a dozen pink balloons - most of the balloons were popped and the others had lost its air and were dangling lifelessly. "It's really sweet of you. You have no idea how much it means to me. Wait - why did you get me these things?"

"Just because."

* * *

She didn't bother to call Alfred to pick her up. Jason walked her home. It was a long walk but he didn't care. He just wanted to talk to her. It was cold tonight and he was shivering, even in his leather jacket. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little."

He took the jacket off his back and wrapped it on her shoulders.

"No, it's ok-

"I want you to," he said.

"Thank you."

He laughed, through chattered teeth, "You're w-welcome."

"You're so nice to me. It feels like I'm the only person you're nice to." And she had the right to say that. He wasn't exactly the nicest person with guys.

He shrugged. "I'm always nice to girls. It's nothing sexist or anything but I believe all girls deserve to be treated like they're the world. My dad used beat my mom and I don't want anything like that to happen to any girl or any person."

Cassie blinked. It was the first time he talked about his parents. She snatched him by the arm and pulled her close to him so he could steal some of her body heat. "Is that better?"

"You have no idea."

She smiled. "Can I ask you something? Or a few?" her smile faded.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why did you lie, saying that you were in my class?"

"To break the ice, I suppose."

Her lips squirmed. Sometimes, he answers her questions a little too quick - as if he knew what she was going to ask him. "I might be a little paranoid but it feels like you're only at school when Tim's absent."

"Coincidence you may say," he laughed. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No," she exhaled.

"Good - I want to see you tomorrow," he stammered slightly.

"I'm kind of busy-

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to see you before I go-

"You're leaving?" her eyes widened. She only knew him for a few weeks -"Why are you leaving?" her voice was shaking.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I'll explain everything - now isn't the time but we have the next day, so, please, can I see you tomorrow?"

Something...something was off with him. He wasn't even looking at her in the eyes or in her direction. He was looking away and he was jumping out his skin. "Of course, but where?"

He stopped walking and swung his duffel bag to his chest. He's hastily unzipping it - he's searching for something. Her eyes wandered in the bag - there was something silver glimmering in his bag.

"What-what i-s th-at?" she stuttered. It looked like a weapon - it looked like-

"Here," he said, holding her hand. He has a pen in his hand and he was writing something on her skin. "Here's my address. See tomorrow. Just you and me, okay?"

"What's going on?" she was getting pale.

"I'll explain to you tomorrow - I have to go right now-

"Wait."

"Yes?"

She bit her lip and swallowed her assumptions. "When do you want me to come?"

"Same time, six."

"Okay, but before you leave," she unzipped his jacket from her body. "You should have your jacket back-

He was gone.

* * *

**Tim**

Everything...everything - everything was blurred.

Shifting...things were shifting - and slanting - gradually going into focus.

Bloodied walls. Covered windows. Empty floors. Torn down furniture. Ropes - ropes binding his his body down - his mouth gagged by a piece of white, tainted cloth. Tim's skin tightened. Where...where was he? He had never seen this place before - he was working moments before...how-how did he get here? Blood - blood dripping from his forehead and staining the ground - he was bleeding. What...what happened?

His eyes swarmed around the whole room, desperately looking for an exit -there's a door. It was several feet from him - he tried to crawl but he couldn't. He's numb - his legs - the pain surfaces there and stabs him. Battered - he was battered - he was stabbed there - his legs, he remembered. The memories started to cloud his mind. He was delivering takeout and a boy - a boy suffocated him with chloroform. He's struggling, desperately trying to break free. He has to. There was no doubt about.

He doesn't know how but he uses all his strength to break out of the bond.

He doesn't scream - he knows better than that. If you scream and call out for help, no one can hear you, only the person that left you here, beaten and tied. His eyes were burning from his own blood that was blurring his vision, the pain, and the fear. This fear - the fear of not getting out alive - leaving her - Cassie and their daughter alone - he was never this scared before in his life. With everything that was pulling him down; the fact that couldn't move - he had no weapons at hand with him - he was injured - he didn't know what was going on - all he worried about was her, Cassie. His Cassie. He doesn't want to leave her. He doesn't. He doesn't want to be like her father. He doesn't want to leave their daughter without a father. He doesn't want to leave Cassie alone. That was the only thing that mattered to him, her.

He's breathing heavily - coughing - coughing up blood - but he wriggles to the door. It hurts, it hurts so much but he keeps going.

He doesn't want to leave her.

No.

Not like this.

The thoughts in his head were motivating him to go one despite the pain. _I'm not going to die_, he thought. _I'm not going to leave _her. _I'm not going to leave her alone to raise our daughter. I'm not going to die-_

He stopped moving altogether and stared at horror of what was in front of him and pointed at his face - a gun.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm evil and ending the chapter like that.  
**

**so for the predictions, I decided that for the people that participated in it, are all winners :D (Nat-attack4, Darksunset, tdyn0, Stronger123, Leafysummers, randomkitty101, the allyson wonderland, BabyBirdSilverJay, EmpressPyrus) I will only accept requests from these people but in the future might consider any more requests.  
**

**So here are the guidelines:  
**

**Private message me your request. It can be any pair (pair, not love triangle or multiple) ex: Wonderbird, Traught, Chalant, DickxBabs, Spitfire, Cassie x Jason (this ship is called "Sweetest Friend"), Supermartian, Wonderwing, BrucexZatanna, BrucexDiana, etc (as long as it is in the Young Justice category). Slash and Femslash are accepted but no request for OC pairs. Tell me what you want to happen in the oneshot or tell me key things/topics you want. Or if you want, you can just give me the couple you want and I will come up with the plot. Tell me what rating you want it to be (from K+ all the way to M) and tell me the category you choose; fluff, humor, or smut, or all. **

**Each requested oneshot shall range from 1,000 words to 2,000 words.**

**I will private message the person that request the story when their story is done and ready.**

***also for you guys that are into the subplot relationship/story of DianaxBruce and/or the background relationship with DickxBabs, there will be more of them in the future. lol it's funny Babs haven't been in the story at all, only mentioned but people are requesting more of her with Dick XD**

**Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: summer stuff bleh. lol. enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

Tim didn't come home that night. He didn't pick up any of his calls and his boss reported that he went missing. Cassie began to worry. She wanted to go out and search for him but everyone was telling her to relax and stay in place. That frustrated her. She had every right to look for him. She didn't care about her "condition" and she was tired of people telling her about it for months. She was aware of the risks but she didn't care, she was Wonder Girl and she wasn't the kind of person to cry out for help. Instead of sleeping, she waited for them - Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and Diana, to return from searching but to her dismay, they didn't find him.

"What are you doing up?" Barbara asked. Dick helped her get off of her motorcycle and in to her wheelchair. Ever since she was paralyzed, the first thing Dick did was fix up her motorcycle. He tore it apart and made it so she could power and operate everything by hand and added more weapons. That was only the first thing, ever since the accident - it was before Tim asked Cassie out on a date, he stayed by her side and did everything he could to make her feel better. He even built up a contraption to help her get up to her apartment instead of the stairs.

Cassie ignored the question and asked out for any one of them to answer her, "Did you find any lead?"

They were quiet, except for Bruce. He had something, an item and he was scanning it and was typing away at his keyboard and other machines that she didn't know of.

"I know you know something," she said to him. "Tell me."

Bruce look at her. "I found his wallet in the middle of the streets. I'm checking for fingerprints right now."

"Do you have an idea who the person is?"

"No."

She sensed something in his voice. Something wasn't right. None of it was. She felt it. She felt it deep inside of her. They knew. They all knew. Just by their faces, she knew. But they won't tell her. "I been here for months and I know how you act. I know you know something." It was sort of funny to her, how shy she was with him and now she was able to talk to him, confront him. "You know who took him but you won't say it," there was no anger or agitation in her voice but rationalization. He didn't answer her. None of them did. She went towards the wallet and picked it up. Nothing seemed to be taken; there was Tim's school ID card, library card, three gift cards, forty dollars that he kept for just in case, a debut card, a credit card -

His picture was missing. It was a wallet sized picture, a school picture of her that she gave him during the third week that they were dating-

Why would the person only take a picture when there was so much money? In his debut card there was at least one thousand dollars in it and his credit card, anyone could spend to the high heavens if they wanted to with it.

The picture to any stranger was insignificant, worthless.

Why would anyone take it?

She went pale.

It all made sense.

Things she thought were coincidental, they weren't.

All she could hear was his words, the last words he told her before he vanished.

Her eyes lowered and without thinking, she dropped the wallet. She was horrified and sick with everything, and worse herself for being so dense. "Jason Todd took him," her tone was indifferent. "He's alive and...he's Red Hood."

* * *

"Cassie," Diana held her by the arm. "You can't-

"I have to," she said without any emotion. "And without you following me. I have to get Tim, my way. If you guys come, I know Jason's going to do something to him but he trusts me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Bruce frowned. "Cassie, you barely know him -

"I know that I was manipulated," she was unable to look at either of her mentors - her guardians - her parental figures. "But things he told me, things that he shared, I know he wasn't lying. He cares for me and I'm going to convince him but you can't be involved, you have to let me do this on my own."

Diana frowned and squeezed her arm. "But Cassie, what if something does happen to you - or worse the baby?"

Her eyes watered. "He won't do anything to hurt me or the baby."

"How do you know?" Bruce frowned. He said in a tone that told her mind that she was ignorant and foolish. Naive and weak. "He's never been the most stable. He's violent, aggressive, and filled with nothing but anger. He doesn't care who he hurts, Cassie."

"Before I answer," her eyes flickered to him. She knew then why Diana ended her relationship with Bruce. He was so private, even to the ones he cared. It brought nothing but pain and emptiness to the loved ones. "When he came back and started to terrorize the town, did you know who he was?"

"Yes," he said. He doesn't even think. The answer comes out naturally and flat.

"Then why didn't you tell me? No why didn't you tell Barbara or Dick or Alfred - or Diana?"

He shook his head. "It wasn't out of privacy. I knew from the start - but I wasn't sure. The evidence was clear. The way he fought, his targets, his style of handling things - but I thought my mind was only playing tricks on me - that I was still in denial about his death - that what was happening was a punishment for me letting him die. The last time I saw him, he was dead. Dead. Dead in my arms." Bruce turned away from them. "What else...what else could I think?" his voice was soft.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered. She turned to Diana for guidance but she was too absorbed with staring at him. Diana didn't go to comfort him, she just stared. Diana knew when to comfort someone when they were depressed and she knew when not to. Cassie looked at them - the way Diana looked at him...was there a possibility that they had feelings for each other?

"Tell me," he was jagged now, repressing everything he was feeling. He remained there, his back to them. "What makes you think he won't hurt you?"

"Earlier we...talked. And-and," Cassie exhaled deeply. "He told me...he told me that he wanted me to run away with him." _**Run away Cass. Please, run away with me. I'll take care of you - I'll make sure that I'll give you everything that he could never give you. I'll take you away from this life.** _"He told me that he didn't care that I was...I was," she didn't say the word. She was sick of saying the word for five months. "He said he would love her and would be a father for her." **_I don't care, _**she remembered him tell her**. _A parent doesn't mean that you have to be related by blood. Just because he's biologically her dad, doesn't mean he's meant to be a parent or that he will love her unconditionally. My parents treated me like shit but I wouldn't hurt her,_ _Cassie. I'll love her and I'll see her as my own - I know it. You don't even have to tell me, I will automatically love her because she's like you. _**"And-and he told me he wanted to be a family - he wanted to have a family, with... me."

* * *

Despite her request, Dick and Barbara decided to keep an eye on her. They followed her by their motorcycles, keeping a safe distance from her. They watched her, in a bus- taking different routes - on train station - walking - with a small parchment of paper with Jason's address. "This is wrong," Barbara said.

"No it isn't," he said simply. He didn't care what Cassie wanted. It wasn't safe for her - a fifteen year old girl - pregnant- deactivated from her powers - to go out in the middle of the night, alone. "She said not to follow her. She didn't say that we couldn't be a _few _miles or a _few_ yards away from the area. We're just keeping an eye on her and not interfering. But if something does happen, we're here to help them."

She frowned and moved her head and focused on the road. "We should have told her about the whole subject with Red Hoo- Jason. If we did, she would have told us about him - and we could have talk to him." If she knew - if they knew that Cassie was going around for weeks with him, they would have done something.

"What were we supposed to do? We weren't sure that it was him."

But the evidence, it was clear as day.

"And Tim didn't want us to tell her about a guy going around, threatening to kill him in the first place."

She bit her lip. "But we knew it, we knew it along."

There was a long silence.

"What she said about...what he told her - what's that all about?"

"I don't know if he really cares for her or not," she frowned, her skin tightening from the memory. Cassie's voice was echoing in her mind. "But it's Jason. And he doesn't want to be alone - he never did, he always wanted to cling on to something - or someone. And he sees Tim as someone who replaced him - and I know he wants to replace Tim and take his life."

"Or maybe what he's doing is nothing but a trap. Maybe he gave her his address so he could get everyone together in one place - in a place he knew well." Red Hood's voice from several nights before was repeating in his mind, over and over. _**I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill everyone. You replaced me and I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill everyone in this town. And I'll start with him before anyone else, him. He's living in my life - he took everything and I'm going to kill him.  
**_

"Maybe...she can get through to him." They've been trying to get through to him but every time he saw them, he would pull the trigger. Not even Barbara could get to him - and he used to adore her like an older sister. What killed her the most was that she was also mentally scarred by the Joker - and she thought she could get through him with that, but it didn't.

* * *

**Barbara**

**(Several weeks before)**

She rolled herself to him. He had a gun pointed at her face. She shook slightly but she remained there. "Don't shoot," she said calmly. "Jason, look at me. Jason look at me. Now Jason, listen to me-

"No." His eyes were locked on to the item, the wheelchair. That was all everyone saw lately. Her wheelchair. Not her.

"Listen," she said firmly, her eyes flickering. "You don't need to do this."

He shook his head. "I won't stop. I won't stop until they're dead - until the new Robin's dead, Bruce, and the Joker."

"You don't have to do this. I know what the Joker did to you was horrible but you don't need to do this. You're alive and you should make the best of it and live again - make up for lost time-

"How can I?" he bit out each word. "He _killed_ me. He made me suffer - I cried out and beg for him to stop - but he kept hitting me - over and over whispering in a high pitch tone," Jason's voice switched into a mocking, child's voice."**'****Daddy doesn't love you - smack! Mommy doesn't love you - smack!'**" he shook his head and she could hear him sobbing underneath the mask. "Over and over as he hit me with the crowbar, _breaking every single _bone and _touching me, _saying, **'Daddy doesn't love you - sma****ck! Mommy doesn't love you - smack!'**"

Her eyes were watering in horror. "Stop it," she muttered. "I know what he did was inhumane but it doesn't mean you have the right to kill people - look what he had done to me!" she screamed, pointing at her legs. "You're not the only one! He went to my home - and he took down my father and he shot me - and p-p-paralyzed me - and he _tied_ me." There was bitterness in her voice. She was trembling from the memory. It happened not too long ago. "And-and he took off all my clothes- and he took pictures of me with clown props - and he made me smile. Every time I didn't smile, he would _slice_ my face," she pointed at the scars on her skin - her mouth - her cheeks. "And he would kiss me - and he w-would touch my shoulders - and made me k-iss him - and he laughed - and he called me a whore - and he slapped me - and all I could hear was laughter from his henchmen and clown music." She took a deep breath. "I had a mental breakdown - I couldn't sleep for months- and I had to go through therapy - countless therapies. I was so angry and-and I was so scared, just like you. I see him and it isn't fair, it isn't. There were times, when I was alone in my apartment and I thought of killing myself. You think I forgave him for what he done to me and my family? What he did wasn't enough for him and he showed pictures that he took to my father and God only knows who else he had shown them to," her lips were quivering. She looked at herself, her lifeless legs and closed her eyes. "I'm paralyzed for life," she whispered softly to him. "Batman, he tried. He did everything he could, he sent me to the best doctors but there was nothing they could do. But I'm still me. What the Joker had done to me was low but I won't let him win. I'm still the same. I still fight and I'm only going to stop when I'm dead. Jason, you're not alone. It's not like we forgot about you or stopped loving you. It's not that, it's not that at all. We can help you and we can give you your life back-

He shook his head but put his gun back."No, you don't understand," he moved back and stared at the cracked window. There were a swarm of police cars, waiting for him to come out with his hands up. "You don't understand what I'm feeling at all. Unlike you, I didn't have anyone to help me or try to bring me back. How-how," he turned to her, lowering himself to meet her face. "How do you think I felt - when I came back and sneaked into the mansion to surprise them - only to find him - the new Robin - him living in my room. How do you think I felt, when I found out through villains that the new Robin came after a few weeks of my death? How do you think I felt? That Bruce didn't fight for me - he let the Joker live - and that I didn't mean anything to him - he couldn't even wait a year to move on. He just replaced me like that. They fought for you but they didn't for me. How do you think I felt when I heard him call the new Robin 'like a son' - words he never said to me - and I fought so hard to be accepted - and loved by him - how do you think I feel?"_  
_

"I knew having a new Robin was quick but -

"How do you think I feel every single day that I've been revived, to hear people on the streets saying that the new Robin is better than the old one - that they never wanted the one before. And how do you think I felt when I saw you and the whole 'Bat' fam," he mocked, "Together on some freaking damn nineteen fifties show and acting like a loving family - as if nothing happened," his voice cracked. "A-a-s if I...never...existed."

She dropped her escrima sticks and frowned. "Jason," she breathed.

"You know how much I wanted to be a part of a family - and I thought you would be the only person that would understand."

* * *

**Bruce**

**Present time**

"You think...that we made the right choice?" Diana asked, drumming her fingers on the desk. She still couldn't believe she let Cassie go by herself. Cassie, she was her daughter. Her little girl. Diana wanted to go and follow her but every time Jason saw either Diana's face or Bruce's, he would press a button that he installed in his helmet that would set off a bomb.

"Cassie will be fine and knowing Dick and Barbara, they're following her to make sure she's okay."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "For the past months, nothing is ever stable for them. There's always something that's trying to hurt them or tear this family apart and it's only getting worse."

He chuckled softly. "I find it amusing, how you addressed everyone as family."

She half smiled. "I've been with you guys for a long time, it was bound to happen." She sat beside him, and stared at the screen. He was tracking Cassie and was intercepting her messages over the course of weeks. "It's strange, I thought you would have read her messages earlier."

"I would have if I knew she was speaking to him." He moved the mouse and clicked on a file. He got onto the Gotham Academy site and hacked into the main files. "By the messages, it seems that she believes he goes to the same school as her."

He had, technically before he died. "And you're searching for his name? Maybe he put a false name."

"Yes but each file is accompanied by a photo but I haven't seen his photo yet-

"So, he he has been breaking into the campus whenever he wants to?" she went pale.

"He must still have his old uniform. There are over three thousand students there so it's not that hard to blend in."

Diana looked at the other page that was opened - of their messages. She read one day of messages thoroughly. "He only goes when he knows Tim's not around - why?" her eyebrows knitted. Nothing was making sense. "I know he's trying to kill Tim - and it would be so easy for him to-

"Maybe his motive for going to the school wasn't because of Tim."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Everything that's going on...I can't stay leveled anymore. I can barely hold myself up," she whispered to him.

His eyes lowered and he turned away from the screen. Diana wasn't the kind of woman to admit any weakness, especially to a man. She was rubbing her arm and looking around the Batcave. "I know but you're strong. We can get through this, you always do."

She didn't respond in a way that he wanted or hoped. She looked into his eyes with sadness. "Maybe...maybe we should...take a break."

Bruce's skin tightened. In a neutral tone, "What are you trying to say?"

"With everything going on with the kids, maybe it isn't a good time to be...together."

He faced himself back to the screen and started to type. "I feel the same. It's perfect too, no one knows that we're dating so there's nothing getting in the way," he said. He carried himself in this way, this transitional, flowing way to others so they wouldn't know when he was breaking. "If...you feel that's what's best."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: so this story looks to be 13-20 chapters altogether.  
**

**Bruce knew from the beginning who Red Hood was but has been in denial. He is very private, and even in his own mind, he doesn't say what he wants to.**

**so the whole thing with Dick and Barbara, while everything was happening with Cassie and Tim, they had a little story of their own. Literally as I was writing wonderbird, I also saw Dickbabs relationship story but in the background. I wanted to mention their relationship now and then but there was no place because it was Wonderbird and that their relationship is complex like CassiexTim's. (it worked alright with Diana and Bruce because they are a private couple) It is the reason why Dick appears now and then because he's busy helping Barbara and making sure she is okay :') he and the others don't like to say to people about her being in a wheelchair because they don't see people in wheelchairs any different and sometimes forget that she's in a wheelchair. In the story no one (not Cassie or Alfred or Bruce) ask where Dick is since it's obvious :'D  
**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Stay tuned for author notes at the bottom :D**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**

* * *

**Tim**

"Why- why... do you want-want to kill me?" he used all his strength to say the words. He heaved, trembling from the sight of the gun. He was terrified but he wasn't going to beg. He was stronger than that. "You don't even know me -and-and I never done anything to you," his skin tightened. He didn't deserve this. He never met him before in his life.

The boy kicked him, his leg like a mallet, hitting against the hard shell of a crab. Kicking - pounding. Repeatedly. Blood was coming out of Tim's mouth - so much that he couldn't even scream. "Never done anything?" he gritted his teeth. Bitter. Tim sensed bitterness. Resentment. Hatred. "You took everything - all the things I ever wanted from life. I fought so hard for them but I never got them - while it was given to you. I know who you are," the boy was breathing heavily, his eyes pulling away from reality. He moved the gun closer to Tim's face. "I know who you are," he was laughing, his mouth twitching in the process. Demented. He was demented. "You're Tim Drake - or should I say Tim Wayne?"

Tim became pale. "How do you know my name?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Are you fucking kidding with me? You're a Wayne. Everyone knows who you are. Your face is everywhere. But," he paused, smiling crookedly. "I know something that the rest of the world doesn't know. I know who you are in the night. You're Robin, the third Robin."

"How do you know that?" For once in his life, he was afraid.

The boy laughed and howled in amusement, clapping like a madman. Clapping...like the Joker. "You really don't know?" The smile, the smile on his face was splitting his face in half. "All the hints, the evidence, my freaking blood all over the city and _you_ still don't know?"

He went silent. He stared at the boy and tried to remember his face but he couldn't.

"How about," he sounded relaxed. He was sadistic. He was enjoying this. "I help you remember." He left the room and returned with a black duffel bag. Slowly and tauntingly, the boy pulled out something. It was a shade of red...it was...a mask.

"Red Hood," he murmured, his eyes widening as the boy put on the mask. "You're Red Hood."

"I'm more than that. I'm Jason Todd."

No. It couldn't be. Jason Todd died. Bruce had him buried six feet under. Jason Todd is dead. He died. Tim shook his head, telling himself that but Red Hood's face- it was his. "It can't be."

"I'm Jason Todd." He sounded so cocky.

"But you died-

"The Lazarus Pit does wonders to the dead."

"It's impossible-

"What is impossible? Nothing is impossible."

"I always- I always," there was a lump in his throat. His lifelong dream - his dream - something he desperately yearned for - to talk to the Robin before him - and tell him that he respected him - and to ask for the name...it was broken. But...he would keep trying. "I always wanted to talk to you and get your approval-

Jason Todd laughed bitterly. "You think I would pass the name to you?" his voice was shrill. "Why would I give someone the name when all he did was take everything I wanted? To be respected and adored by the people. To be loved by people I thought were my family. To find someone that could love me the way I love them. Why would I? Why would I let scum - a worthless thing, take on the name? And" - he said as he tiled his own head. "Why would I give the name to someone that's going to die?"

Tim's heart dropped. "You can't do this."

"I can and I will."

"You can't do this. I have a daughter that's not even born yet. I can't leave her. I can't leave her without a dad-

"She's not going to grow up without a dad."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to let her grow up without a dad. I love her just as much as you, the biological dad. Maybe even more. I'm killing you but I'm not going to leave her fatherless."

* * *

**Jason**

_Instead of eating, he was watching her eat. He chuckled to himself, wiping away the crumbs on her face. He had brought her a pastry for her to eat at lunch - or rather took when no one was looking. "You eat like a little kid," he stated lightly. He didn't mind though. It made him laugh. It made him forget.  
_

_Cassie stuck out her tongue and laughed. "So what-_

_She paused. "Ow," she whispered._

_He arched closer to her. He didn't like the sound of it. He didn't like it when she was hurt. "Are you alright?" he was nearly holding her.  
_

_She moved back, away from him. "Yeah," she gave him a smile. She looked so unaffected by it now. "I'm alright. It was just that Anna was kicking earlier."_

_"Anna?" he raised his eyebrow. "Who's Anna- oh, the baby." He looked down at her stomach and looked intently. The baby was kicking her and he could see it. It was like a little tap but he couldn't help but to be intrigued. "Wow," he blinked. There was life in her. Tiny fingers. Ten stubs of fingernails. A little heartbeat."She's kicking a lot, huh?"  
_

_She nodded and laughed. "It's worse at night."_

_"I know this sounds weird, but can I touch your stomach?"_

_Her eyes seemed to brightened. "Yes! Of course!" She quickly put his hand on her stomach. "You have to be a quiet though. She doesn't really kick with an audience," she grinned. She stroked his hand, uncurling it from tenseness. "You'll feel it better like this," she clarified, moving his hand to the baby._

_He waited._

_She waited._

_They waited._

_Together._

_"She stopped kicking," he frowned. The baby probably didn't like him. The baby probably only loved her and Tim. But he was good, he was better than Tim. He didn't make Cassie cry. He made her smile and he cared for her and her baby but the baby didn't like him. It made him feel sad - unloved and unwanted. He loved her mother and he loved her.  
_

_"Give her a little time, she'll kick again," she lightly squeezed his hand. "She only kicks for special people and you're special."  
_

_He locked his eyes on her stomach and was silent. He waited. One second. Two second. Three. Four. Five. Six- The baby kicked. And she was kicking many times like a runner on a treadmill. He couldn't help but to smile. So innocent. So fragile. So beautiful. The baby...the baby accepted him, the baby loved him. His life after being revived was nothing but dark but when he was with her - when he was with them, it reminded him of the meaning of life, the pureness, the sweetness."I think I love her."  
_

_She smiled. "I"m glad."_

_"Does it hurt?" he wanted to kiss her stomach.  
_

_"It's a good kind of pain. She's worth it."_

_He smiled. He never heard of that before. His own mother told him that she regretted having him born. And his father...he used to tell him over and over that he wished that they got an abortion. And for Cassie to say that carrying the baby was worth it - it made him happy. Cassie went through so much - leaving her old life - losing her mother - being bullied - being forced to be someone just because he was the father- enduring so much pain - but she loved her baby. "Hey Anna," he said, whispering to her. "You're so lucky, you know that? You have the best mom in the world."  
_

_She blushed."I don't know if she has the best but I'll try to be."_

_"I know you'll be."_

* * *

Jason pulled from his memories and focused on him. "She loves me, Cassie. And I love her. And I love the baby."

His eyes widened from the realization. "You're - you're Jace. You're her friend - you're the one that she keeps talking about-

"And she loves me," he said. He felt it. She loved him - but she didn't know it yet. But he knew that she would once Tim was out of the way. He loved her and they were supposed to be together. "I'm not going to leave her alone. She'll be with me. They will be with me." He knows in his heart that tomorrow, he will be able to convince her to go with him and be a family. He will take care of them. And love them. Love them unconditionally, more than Tim could. Many people raise children despite not being related to them and everything is fine. Everything is normal, just as normal as the ideal family, maybe even better and Jason, he knows he was going to be a good dad. He loved Cassie and he loved Anna. He may have not made the baby but he loved her and he would give her everything. "And they will go with me, while I go and follow the Joker."

"You're out of your mind," he gritted his teeth.

Jason laughed. "The only thing now that is getting in between from what I want is you." He pulled out his gun again and pulled the trigger without any remorse or a second thought. Just like that.

Jason shot him.

Over.

And.

Over.

Repeatedly.

And then, he stopped.

He threw his gun to the ground carelessly.

Tim stared at him with wide eyes. He was panting, his nerves still shot. Jason...he shot him. Over and over, but Jason only shot him at his arm. It hurt so much - this twinging pain - pulsating. It was like his muscles and nerves were decaying and unraveling - but Jason...he didn't kill him.

Jason went on his knees and with a demented look on his face, "You think I would kill you?" He stared into Tim's eyes. "Why would I spare you the pain? Shooting you would be too easy. I will leave you here," he whispered, his tone sharp and pitched. "To die. I'll let you lose your mind. I'll let you live with the pain. I'll let you starve. I'll let you wither into nothing. I'll let you die."

"You can't do this," Tim growled. He wasn't going to be weak. He wasn't going to give the monster any enjoyment.

"I can," he said smugly as he left Tim by himself. "And I will."

* * *

**Cassie**

"Cassie," Jason's face was filled with surprise as he opened his door. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you said that we should meet tomorrow but...things happened," there was a lump in her throat. He was hugging her now and it was making her so confused. He manipulated her but...did he really care for her? Or was everything just a game to get closer to the Wayne family? "Tim's missing," she whispered to him.

Jason frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Are you...are you - are you Red Hood? Did-did you take him?" Her questions - those questions, she knew she should have waited but she wanted Tim. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to know if he was okay.

He released her and looked at her for a long time. "What...what makes you think that?" he sounded hurt. She felt it. She felt it. He did take Tim. He did. Jason was good at answering questions as if he knew what questions she will ask him. She knew that he time to think of answers.

"Answer me," her voice broke. "Are you Red Hood?"

"I am," he said softly. There was guilt, she sensed. He felt guilt. He didn't like what he was doing. She couldn't help but to pity him. He was always on his best behavior for her because deep inside, he cared for her. He wanted her to think that he was clean -that he was decent but he wasn't. Cassie pitied him. "I was going to tell you tomorrow and let it down to you easily-

"Did you take him?" her eyes were burning.

He frowned. "Cassie-

"Answer me!" she screamed. "Did you take him?"

There was a long silence.

She could hear her heart own heart beat.

She could hear his.

"I did," his voice was low but there was no regret. He took a step forward to her but she took a step back. She shook her head at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything...everything with him...it was all a lie.

The walls in the little place - it felt like they were coming closer and closer. Closer. And the sound - this sound in her head of screams and gunshots - she couldn't get it out of her mind. She was standing in front of a person - a person that killed people - did he...did he...kill Tim? The thought snapped her mind. "How could you?" she shrieked. She was getting hysterical and she couldn't even walk properly.

"The thing you have with him," he said to her with no expression. "It's not going to last." He shook her head and reached for her face. She was too frozen to react. "He's going to break your heart and you'll be all alone with a baby while he's forgotten all about you."

"Shut up!" she barked, pushing him away from her. Those words - those words...her mother said the same to her. Her mother said those words while she pulled Cassie by the hair and out of the house. _Now, _she remembered her mother say to her, _I'll give you one more chance, either you stay with me or you make your life hell._ Cassie chose him.

"It's the truth," he was holding her by her hands now, trying to calm her down before she punched him. "Stop it," he said with gentleness. He was holding her firmly but she acted as if he was choking her with his bare hands. "Stop," he instructed. "You don't need him, Cassie. You have me and I will take care of you and the baby. We can have a family together, just you and me."

_Take care of you and the baby? _She cringed. She didn't need to be taken care of. She didn't move in with Tim to be taken care of, no matter how it looked like to the others. She moved in because she wanted to give Anna a family - a family she deserved - a family with a mom and a dad. "I don't need anyone to take care of me," she hissed. "And she already has a dad. How could you even think of replacing him?"

"Tell me, how do you feel about me?" his voice was dead.

She went pale. She didn't expect him to ask her such a thing. "What?"

"And tell me, how do you feel about him? Because I feel something more with us than what you have with him."

"We're just friends, Jason," she said without taking time to think. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. She loved Tim. She had problems with Tim for a while but she still loved him. It was natural - almost healthy for couples to fight but people forget that because of how society portrays couples. In television or movies, a couple has to be perfect. No problems. But this is real. And couples are real. They were human. "I'm sorry if I did anything to make you assume-

"If there was nothing between us - why did you hide me from everyone? Why did you always insist on hanging out with just the two of us?"

"I didn't hide you. I just wanted someone I could go to - someone to get away from the madness - and everyone else. I love Tim but you mean a lot to me Jason. You don't know how I'm feeling right now with all of this - did you even care about me?" tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Of course I care about you. Since day one. The first time we met, I was there looking for him to end his life but he wasn't there. I was going to leave but then I saw you and you were so beautiful. And I couldn't help it. I didn't know you had any connections to him until later on that day but I didn't care about that. I kept on seeing you whenever I could. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I swear to God. You're the last person I want to hurt. I was going to convince you tomorrow to go with me. I wanted to be there for you."

"Then why did you take him?" she watched as he wiped her tears with his hand. There was dried up blood on his skin. "He means so much to me, Jason."

"I know but I just wanted you and I thought I could take you... with me."

She swallowed hard. "Where is he? Is he still alive?"

His eyes flickered. "He's still alive." He took her by the hand and led her to the place where he kept Tim. "Do you...do you still like me - as a friend?"

"Yes. You'll always be my friend."

"I hurt him," he said. "I hurt him really bad. Once you see him," he took his hand from the doorknob and slid downwards to the ground. She stared at him. He was sad, dejected. "You wouldn't want me. You wouldn't see me the same way anymore."

Cassie sat beside him and squeezed his hand. She knew Jason had hurt him but something in her was still holding on to him. "I promise whatever is behind the door, you will still be my friend. But tell me one thing...why did you hurt him?"

"He has everything I ever wanted in life. I worked so hard - I tried so hard but I got nothing while everything I ever wanted was given to him," he was gritting his teeth. "To be loved and adored by civilians - to be loved by Bruce -

"Bruce loves you."

Jason turned his head from her. "No he doesn't," he sounded like a child. He was heartbroken. Vulnerable. Hurt. "He replaced me a month after I died and he gave Tim my room - my room!" he screamed. "Out of all the rooms in the damn house - there's over a hundred rooms but he gives Tim my room! And-and-and-" Jason broke out in tears. "I overheard them- I overheard them- him - he told Tim that he was like a son to him - something he never told me before." He was heaving now, his body literally falling over. She held him up, wiping his tears. "I've been there for seven years -and not once did he tell me that while Tim had been there for barely a year."

"I know...I know it looks bad but it's not what it looks like." Cassie placed his head onto her lap. She stroked his hair, soothing him. "He loves you, Jason. Every day he regrets that he couldn't save you. He keeps the video - the video that the Joker made while he was..." she ended her sentence but Jason knew which video it was. "He keeps it," she inhaled. "He keeps it as a reminder - as a punishment for being unable to save you. And he told me something today. He told me that your death it impacted him a lot during the first weeks after your death. He told me that he tried...he tried to kill himself - he tried to shoot himself because the pain hurt so much. He put a gun into his mouth and he was going to pull the trigger until Diana found him. And he told her that night how much he regretted not spending enough quality time with you and not being a good parent. He has his ways to cope with your death - some I don't agree on but there's not a day goes by that he doesn't regret losing you."

"He kept him alive."

Joker.

"Bruce tried to kill him. He told me this. He never told anyone because he was ashamed of what he did. He told me that after your funeral, he kidnapped the Joker and took him to an abandoned house. An-d and," she was shaking from the images she was picturing. "And he did the same things to the Joker that the Joker did to you. He tied him up. He hit him with a crowbar until the Joker was bleeding - until the smile was gone but when Bruce got the camera to record it, he couldn't. He wanted to kill him - he wanted to hurt the Joker but he couldn't. He told me that if he did, he wouldn't have any satisfaction. Harley Quinn would have killed Bruce or attempted to but even if she did succeed she wouldn't feel any satisfaction. And in order to, they would go on killing and giving pain and Bruce couldn't do that. He told me that if he did the same thing that the Joker did to you, that there would be a cycle - a cycle of grief and depression - feelings that would lead to the need of murder. He wanted to kill the Joker but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be happy. He wants to be unhappy. He wants to live with the weight on the shoulders for you - out of love, respect, and punishment. The only thing that could make him happy was for you to come back to life and you have."

* * *

She found him - Tim - unconscious on the floor. He was battered and bruised. Blood was everywhere - near him, the ground - the walls. Jason was gone. He left to escape the city. "Tim," she whispered, touching him. He didn't wake up. She held on to his hand and waited for a pulse. He was still alive...barely. She pulled out her phone and called Bruce. "Hello," she said to him. "I found him. And-and he needs assistance," she stuttered. "Yes, he's alive. He's breathing but he has been shot at the arm a lot."

"It's okay, Barbara and Dick are around the area. I'm going to call them to help you. Tell me where you are."

She did but as she waited, she untied Tim and slowly, with all her strength, she carried him down stairs. Dick arrived and they went home.

She waited, outside the door. Alfred was aiding Tim. She knew it would take hours, maybe days but she sat their on the ground and waited. She just wanted to see him. That was all she wanted. She was haunted when she carried him - his shot arm like a rag doll's, in desperate need of amputating. He was breathing but he was dead in her arms.

* * *

_"I can't go back. I can't - I'm sorry."_

_"They would accept you - they would still love you even after all the things you've done," she touched Jason's face. She gave a smile. "All they want to do is to help you."_

_"Help? I know what kind of help they mean. I don't need their help."_

_"Look what you have done to him," she pointed at Tim to him. He was unconscious, lifeless - because of Jason. She wanted to scream at him but she didn't. Screaming would lead to nothing but mixed emotions for the both of them. "You need help. You can't go around hurting people because you're mad or hurt. I know you have a lot of problems but they can help you."_

_"I don't need help."_

_She sighed. He wouldn't be satisfied until he killed someone but he wasn't going to kill anyone but the Joker. "I understand. You need to find yourself. You still need time. You still need time to cope with everything but I know that once you know what you want - and I know you would want to be better - and you'll come back. It can be weeks or months or years - but however long it takes, we will still be here."  
_

_"Will you still be here?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm sorry but I can't live on until-until I kill him - the Joker. He's doing something with the Injustice League and I need to follow him. I need to kill him."_

_She nodded. "I know," she sucked some air into her cheeks. She helped him pack his things and when his back was turned, she slipped him a piece of paper into his bag. The note said inside:** You're a good person Jason. I know you won't kill the Joker. You might attempt to try many times and get closer and closer but you won't. It's not because of weakness but strength. You're a good person. Never forget that.**_

* * *

"How is he?" she asked Alfred. It was four in the morning.

"He has many fractures, a broken shoulder blade and broken ribs, and his nerves in his arm is really shot. Some of his tissues, they're damaged," he frowned. "Some of the bullets, I didn't manage to take them out. The bleeding has stopped though."

She started to cry. He was fine - he was safe but he was really injured. "Can I see him?"

He shook his head. "Now is not the right time. He's in shock from what he had experienced. You can see him tomorrow after he is rested. You should be sleeping by now."

She shrugged. Cassie ran to him and hugged Alfred tightly. "I can't," she heaved. "I just want to see him."

"I know it's difficult but we have to do what's best for Master Tim, Miss Cassie." He gently patted the top of her head. "Don't you worry, everything will be fine."

It wasn't. The next day, she wasn't allowed to see him. Alfred explained to her that he wanted to look through the bullets again and to treat make sure everything was alright. But it slowly went on to a few days of her not being able to see Tim and by the fifth day, she realized what was going on. Tim didn't want her to see him when he was injured and Alfred was doing his best to stall. She still wanted to see him and so in the middle of the night, she sneaked into his room and on to his bed.

He was fast asleep.

She slipped underneath his covers and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Quietly, she curled into his arms and fell asleep with him.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: I made a oneshot fic about RoyHarper aka Arsenal, check it out! It's called "Mad World" It's about Arsenal's view and struggles after being freed from being frozen.**

**Check out my crossover Jackunzel story "Summer Snow" :D**

**So I updated my profile, check it out! My profile has things can help you guys like my "sorting." Like in the profile I sorted and organized out each story by ship, progress/completion, type of story (oneshot, drabble collection, or full on story), etc. Also there is a list of future works I plan to work on. Other stuff are reasons why I ship my uncommon ships (Wonderwing, Wonderbird, BrucexZatanna, MagicSteel, Sweetest Friend _*Sweetest Friend is CassiexJason*_), the origin of my creation of the ship Sweetest Friend, and fun facts about me.**

**Also, check out Allyson Wonderland's story "New Life," it's her version of my work "Safe and Sound" but in her style and OCs**

**If you guys are interested in Sweetest Friend ship (JasonxCassie) check out my stories: Jason Todd, Not the Typical Love Story, I Just Shot John Lennon. in the future, thinking of making a full on story with Jason and Cassie :D **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: a little time gap, two and a half/three month gap. I end up cutting off DianaxBruce scenes and DickxBabs scenes due to it's a Wonderbird fic. Stay tune for author notes at the end of the chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Everything that happened - every horrible event that happened - it seemed so small compared to the little baby in her hands. So tiny. Anna was six pounds - with tufts of ebony hair and pale skin - almost marbled. Her eyes - they were clouded. Gray - blue - maybe something wasn't a word for any of them to describe the color. The doctors explained that baby's eyes are likely to change. She sat there on her hospital bed, still holding her baby with awe and shock. Anna was quiet, caught in deep slumber after screaming at the top of her lungs. Cassie's eyes lowered, slowly bringing her closer to her chest. Soft skin. Tiny fingers. Little heartbeat.

Fragile.

There was this fear now, this new irrational fear that she might drop her child.

Cassie held her tightly.

She wants to kiss her child but she's scared. She feels that anything she might do would make her baby cry. Anna...beautiful. She was beautiful. "You can come in, I'm done breastfeeding her," she said, noticing his feet - Tim's.

"You sure?" his cleared his throat.

Breastfeeding...it weird and uncomfortable for her. She hears stories from the already mothers from her parenting classes. They describe breastfeeding as a grand connection with their child and them. Cassie didn't understand it. It just felt weird. Plain weird. It made her feel frustrated that she did feel that way while other mothers loved it. The books tell her that it depends on the person and it might take time to adjust. "Yeah."

It took him several seconds before he pushed down the curtains. He was carrying a huge floral arrangement and had a few balloons. He placed them off to the side and slowly sat on the edge of the arm rest of the hospital bed. He kisses her first - Cassie and then he looks at his new daughter. He blinked several times, unable to register the fact that he was a father. "Wow," he breathed, gazing at his child. Despite the coloring from him, Anna looked exactly like Cassie.

"Wash your hands first," Cassie said quickly. Her tone, it was almost possessive. She couldn't help though. She doesn't want anything bad to happen their daughter and...Tim's not exactly the most coordinate person. On one of their first dates, he dropped hot soup on her lap...twice. Don't get her started when she told him her water broke. He freaked out and ran to show her the pregnancy books and pamphlets and told her that she wasn't supposed to have the baby until she carried her full term. Cassie had to remind him that babies can be born early.

He blushed. "Oh...right," he scratched his head. "Sorry I sort of forgot." He went to the bathroom that was in her rooms and thoroughly washed his hands - nearly pouring half of the bottle of soap on his hands. If he was thinking clearly he would have washed his hands three times before entering the room but the birth - it was under his skin and he was unable to function. "Can I?" he breathed, feebly going to them.

Cassie bit her lip but nodded. "Be careful alright?" she reminded him, slowly transitioning Anna to him. "Support her head - and make sure-

"I never thought you would be the overprotective mother," he chuckled. He held Anna, stroking her dampened small hairs from her face.

"I'm not overprotective," she said stubbornly. Her eyes were locked on Anna, making sure her baby was okay. "And fix your position-

"Cass, I can hold her properly," he laughed, shaking his head.

It didn't do anything for her. Cassie was still close to him, watching him like a hawk. She bit her lip and carefully took their the baby from him. "You don't have the right to say that, not after the past two days I've been into labor," she laughed. "Remember how you dropped the cup of chipped ice on me?" she teased. She was still mad about it too. You would too if you were in pain and the medicine hadn't kick into your system and then WHAM! Explodes a cup of ice on your face and neck.

"I was nervous-

"But you did that three times," she reminded him.

"Bu-

"And you accidentally tripped the nurse and pulled down the curtains. Good thing it's a single patient room and then you got into a fight with the nurses and doctors about their work ethic and how their equipment were inefficient and-

"Okay, okay," he sighed, turning red. "I'm sorry I wasn't the best person to help you." He really wanted to things to go smoothly - after months of classes and reading and researching, he wasn't ready.

She kissed on the cheek. "But you were there." Other guys in this situation would have left the first second when they found out their girl was pregnant. And Tim wanted to help her. That was more than she could ask. Of course she wished that the whole time he was reciting lectures from their classes... "And you're a good dad as it is."

He kissed her and smiled. "I love you that's why."

"I know," she whispered. "But you didn't have to get more flowers. The room is filled nothing but flowers."

"These flowers weren't from me."

"Bruce?"

"No."

"Alfred?"

"No."

"Bart?"

"Nope. He already sent you the giant card and him in a teddy bear suit," he shuddered from the memory of Bart prancing around in a borrowed costume.

"Barbara?"

"No."

"Di-

"Your mother sent them and asked me if I could give it to you."

Tears ran down her eyes. "Really?" she blinked. It didn't sound like her mother. She hadn't have contact with her mother in a long time. Her mother wasn't even in the hospital to help Cassie give birth or to see Anna. Anna was already three days old.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She hasn't been there but she still loves you, Cass."

* * *

The day Cassie and the baby were able to leave the hospital and go home, Diana drove her. She loved Diana don't get her wrong but she wanted Tim to be there but he couldn't. Batman and Robin were needed. She sighed and focused on the child beside her. Anna was in her car seat. She was fussy and she was crying for it was a new experience. It must have been terrifying. Cassie couldn't help but to smile. Anna was moving her hands - the most productive thing she had done so far. "It's okay, Mommy's got you," she almost cooed. The word "mom," she couldn't help but to be fond of it. This little girl was hers - this perfect precious thing. She touched Anna's little hands and took off the hospital mittens. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice. Anna was crying louder. "I just want you to wear mittens that Alfred got you." The mittens, they were baby pink - and they were made by hand. The mittens - they were Alfred's daughter's mittens. They were old but they were in good condition and he washed them. She put on the mittens on her child.

"It warms my heart seeing you like that," Diana said.

For some reason, it made Cassie tear up. Wiping her own tears, "Really?"

"Really," she smiled. "Cassie why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy I guess," she stared at Anna and smiled.

Hormones, Diana realized. It was normal for women to be a little emotional after giving birth because of the hormones. "I see," she nodded. "What's her full name?" It was a question that everyone wanted to know. Diana was there during the whole thing but left when Tim and Cassie decided on Anna's legal name. Diana waited and she felt that right now was the right time.

"Annabel Drake," Cassie said as if it was the most easiest thing to do. "Anna Drake."

"Just Drake?" Diana raised her eyebrow. "No 'Sandsmark' in her name? She's your child too." Diana - if she should ever have children would want to give her children her last name along with her husband's. But it would be her husband's last name then her last name.

"I know - I can't explain it. It just seems right. We thought about using 'Prince' and "Wayne' into her last name too but it's too long for a full name."

Diana nodded. It was Cassie and Tim's choice. Diana had no right to say anything about it. "I understand."

* * *

While Tim was still gone in the far end of town, he texted her every minute - almost. He texted her, asking her if she was okay and how was Anna doing. Cassie was okay with it but after four hours of nonstop text messages, she literally threw her phone to the wall. She appreciated that he cared but she got irritated from his questions. Maybe she wasn't irritated with Tim, it was probably her frustration and anxiety with taking care of Anna on the first day out of the hospital. She loved Anna but...she felt like a failure. She knew it was natural for newborns to cry and sleep often - and Cassie's been doing the things she learn from classes and the books but she still didn't feel prepared.

She wondered if all moms felt like this.

Of course, not all moms were fifteen years old - well not the ideal age of a mom.

Anna was sleeping now, in her bassinet. Cassie sat on the ground, an inch from her, watching her baby. She still couldn't believe Anna was here. It still felt surreal. Too good to be true. She was taking pictures now of Anna. She must have taken a hundred pictures of the same pose and position. She edited one picture with an app on her phone and sent one to Tim.

"She's asleep?" Dick asked.

She turned and found him standing in front of her. He had yet another bag - another gift for Anna. "Yeah," she said without any emotion. She's afraid. She's afraid of hurting her baby. Cassie doesn't want to do anything like that.

He sat next beside her and stared at Anna with an unusual expression. Cassie felt like she was being invaded. People the whole day were coming in and out of the mansion to see the baby without her consent. As if they were checking up on her because they think she would fail. "She's pretty," he said touching Anna's mittens.

Hearing him say that, it made Cassie forget her feelings. She smiled and gripped Dick's hand. "She is."

"She doesn't do much does she?" he mused to himself. "So," he said giving her a relaxed smile. "How is it like being a mommy?"

"Like I'm going to kill her," she sighed. "I feel like I'm going to hurt her," she admitted. She felt herself tearing again.

He frowned. "You shouldn't feel that way."

"Tim and I are only fifteen. We don't know anything about taking care of a baby."

Dick tilted his head at her and looked into her eyes. "So what if you're fifteen," he said softly. "You guys been getting ready for her for a long time. Come here," he said, going closer to her. "Look at me, Cass. I'm not going to lie to you but you're going to make mistakes but it's normal. Even people in their twenties and thirties are going to make mistakes with their child and feel like they don't know what they're doing. No one is a perfect parent but you love her so much that you're going to try to be and that should be enough. I think you're a good mom." It made her smile. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How do you know? It's only been a few days - and this is the first day she's home."

"Well you're not sitting on your baby are you?"

That made her laugh.

He smiled. "And I just know," he put his arm around her. He stroked her back, trying to calm her. "Don't cry anymore okay? I don't like to see you cry," he said in a soft tone.

* * *

At nine o'clock, Bruce and Tim came home. Tim's costume was torn and shredded, covered by soot and his own blood. He knew he should change out of his clothes and shower before going to Anna but he wanted to see her first. He knocked on Cassie's door first before entering but to his surprise, they weren't there. He found them in his room. He frowned. "She's asleep," he sighed. He wanted to see Anna awake. Anna was in the middle of his bed, her head supported by a bobby pillow. There were pillows to help prevent Anna from falling if it would happen. A wall.

"She has to," Cassie laughed. "She likes her daddy's room," she added.

Tim laughed. "Don't worry, I'm going to spend a lot of time with you," he said to Anna. "Did you feed her?" he asked Cassie. He hated that he missed a day with them.

"Yeah. I have to wake her up in two hours to feed her again," she got up from the bed and went up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay."

She frowned. "I know you're lying." She could tell by the way he was wincing. She kissed him and gently helped him out of his costume. "I'm surprised Alfred let you go up the stairs without medical care," she teased.

"He knows how much I want to see Anna first and they're only cuts and scraps. I can take care of them."

"Are you sure?' she touched his bicep. She moved back, letting him take off his costume completely. "How is your arm?" She was talking about his arm - his arm that was shot multiple times - the arm that had torn muscles and tissue.

He took her to the bathroom - the bathroom in his room. "It still hurts," he said as he removed her clothes. He turned on the water and took her by the hand to have her join him.

"Anna-

"I'm sure she will be fine," he said, coaxing her. He turned red, realizing that he got her to shower with him. He didn't think about it - it just happened. "If anything happens, we can hear her," he moved her drenched bangs from her face. "We're only several feet away," he kissed her again.

"Your arm," she touched his arm. Her eyes lowered.

"It hurts - but not as much," he said quickly. He poured shampoo and started to scrub and wash her hair. He kisses her throat as he does so. "Like...it's sort of hard for me to move my arm. Like a stinging pain. It slows me down and it's difficult for me to move my staff but it's alright."

"Are you sure?" she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure- well I'm thinking of doing something actually," his eyes lowered, watching her scrub his body with a sponge. It felt nice - it stung when she met contact with his cuts but she was there - he wanted to hold her right now.

"Really?" her eyes lightened. "What?"

"I'm sort of thinking of redesigning the costume that will help me glide."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So Tim in my mind he would be a good dad - the overprotective book dad but right now he's still in shock that he's a dad to someone so lovely :') So he isn't himself for a little bit x)  
**

**Cassie, she doesn't want to hurt her baby so she's overprotective and very careful with Anna, even with people around her child. :')**

**Both are kind of clueless but they have a lot of people to help them.**

**Personally I think Alfred is the best person to go to since he raised a lot of kids from infancy. Bruce is a good parent but he never raised a baby before and Diana...well she was sculpted from clay and yeah XD**

**btw this is my version of how Tim became Red Robin. Lol been throwing signs since chapter two. And before people be wondering about the Cassie and Dick scene, in this version, they have an older brother and little sister relationship.**

**AlSO, Like due to high demand and requests, I'm going to make another Wonderbird full on fic BUT it'll be during the school year once "What We Have is Enough" is done. I don't know what it's going to be about but it'll be different X) Also I'm going to make a full on fic of "Sweetest Friend" but during the school year as well.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: For more Wonderwing and Wonderbird stories, go to my profile. There's a list of it for you guys to follow since a lot of you guys have been asking for more. For stories, I update when there is a certain amount of reviews. Woo, almost to a hundred reviews :D I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :D Setting: Summer, mid summer.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

They ended up sharing a same room together. They didn't think or talked about it, it just seemed right. The first weeks were the hardest for a newborn and Tim wanted to help Cassie with the nights. The first weeks were hard and they were still struggling with their schedules but they loved Anna. He loved it, holding them while they slept - Cassie with her arms wrapped around her - and him holding them both.

"I don't think she likes me," he frowned, burying his face in the bed.

She laughed and rubbed Anna's back. She was calming Anna, ending her wailing and tears. "She loves you."

"No she doesn't," he murmured. "I thought she would like me after a couple of weeks but it's been almost two months and every time I'm near her or holding her, she cries."

"No she doesn't." Cassie tapped Tim on the head to get up. "You're being silly."

"No I'm not."

"Here," she said, carefully handing Tim to her. "I'll give her to you."

Tim's eyes widened in horror. He shook his head and his hands. "I'm telling you she's going to cry."

"No she's not-

Anna cried in a second. Tim panicked and quickly handed her to Cassie. "It's okay," she whispered, staring into Anna's eyes. "It's okay." Anna stopped crying and cooed, her little hands reaching to touch her mother. "Tim, that doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does!" he threw his hands in the air. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I've been reading books - following what Alfred tells me but nothing works! Even Anna likes Bart more than me! Bart for all people! I'm a horrible dad-

"Stop it," she kissed him on the cheek. "She loves you. She just doesn't like the flashcards you use on her or the classical music you make her listen. She likes picture books with a lot of color, not plain old cards with sight words."

"It's good to show her at an early age for her development

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't like it."

"She or you?" he grinned.

"Both."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't think it's that. Seriously this is bad. She doesn't like it when I hold her for even ONE second while she lets Dick hold her for a million hours if you let him. WHY-DOES-SHE-LIKE-DICK-MORE-THAN-ME?" He couldn't help but to raise his voice, making Anna start to cry. Cassie frowned but did everything she could to calm her down. "Sorry," he whispered to Anna once Cassie calmed her down. "Sorry."

"You're being paranoid. Kids are supposed to be best buds with their aunts and uncles anyway but she loves everyone. She loves her dad the most."

"She loves you the most."

Cassie couldn't help but to smile. She was scared that Anna would not love her but she was attached to Cassie. Only two months but Cassie thought she was the best person in the world. She rocked Anna, stroking the little tufts of dark hair. It was becoming slightly wavy. Her eyes, they were slowly becoming grayish blue. "I still think she's a daddy's girl, no matter what you say."

"I'll tell you one thing, if she calls Dick 'dad,' I'm going to kill him."

* * *

"Cassie really loves Anna? Doesn't she?" Diana asked, watching from a distance. Cassie was changing Anna's diaper, humming a little melody.

"It's only natural. It is her child and she is her mother," Alfred answered dryly. He couldn't understand why anyone would ask a question like that. Every visitor asked the same question. It was obvious. Cassie and Tim both loved their daughter.

"How is she?" she frowned. She hadn't been around enough as she wanted. Diana was busy and had responsibilities but she wished she could visit Cassie every day..

"She's stressed but she's happy. Anna's a little handful," he chuckled. "But it doesn't seem to bother Cassie at all."

"Is she...is she doing well as a mother?" she wanted to know the answer because Tim wasn't around twenty four seven with them. He was with Bruce now, helping - personally Diana thought Tim should take a break and be with his child.

"You sound like you have doubts." Alfred didn't understand why people weren't putting any faith into Cassie. She was a naive but she wasn't dysfunctional. They assumed she was completely clueless, as if she was going to choke Anna or drop her. He knew she wasn't going to be a perfect mother but no one is.

"No- I mean taking care of a baby is difficult - and she's only a child herself. Tim's not around much in the day and it's only you and her. I'm concerned, that's all. I'm not doubting her capabilities but I'm worried for her. Taking care of a child is a lot to handle."

"Taking care of a child is difficult but I assure you Anna is in good hands. Cassie loves her, carries her around everywhere," he chuckled. "She brings her around everywhere, in Anna's bassinet. She reads to her often and plays with her. Even when she's asleep, Cassie watches her. She just sits there and watches her. I'm not saying that she knows what to do for every situation but she's learning and she's willing. With my daughter, it wasn't like I knew everything the first time. I learned and with every child you raise, you always learn new things."

"Are you helping her?"

He shook her head. "From time to time when she asks so but I think it's best to leave her with Anna to learn on her own. I don't want to interfere unless she wants me to."

Diana breathed and stared at her little girl. She felt her eyes watering. "It's hard to believe, she's not a little girl anymore. No matter how much I want her to be."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since she was four years old. She was very attached me and I used to see her almost every day. Sometimes I would travel from the other side of the world just to see her. Her mother traveled a lot and Cassie was being taken care of by relatives. I promised Helena to watch over her because Cassie was lonely. I look back and compare it to now, and I realize I didn't do it for her, I did it for myself. Even though she wasn't mine, I loved her." Her eyes lowered. She could never never have children and no matter what she did, Cassie would never be her daughter. "Every time I look at her, she's still the three year old girl - with flowers in her hair - in a white cotton dress - running around with a wooden sword and scabs," she couldn't help but to laugh. "Her mother dressed her in feminine clothing but she was a tomboy. You couldn't get her to sit down and play with a doll. No, she loved running and adventure. At that young age, I knew she was meant to be Wonder Girl. I remember, she was only four and she saw a six year old boy being bullied by a group of boys. The boys were hurting him and so she ran and beaten the boys with her wooden sword."

"You know you don't need to be related to be a parent and you've been a wonderful mother figure to her."

"That's why I'm here. I'm going to ask her if she wants me to be her legal guardian."

Alfred blinked.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Helena hasn't changed her mind at all about being in a part of Cassie's life. She insists I be her guardian. We thought about it for a long time but I didn't want to do it because I thought I could change her - that she would take Cassie back in but it's almost been a year. And I realize people aren't going to change."

"Do you want to be her guardian?"

"More than anything."

"Why don't you ask her right now?"

"I'm not sure if she wants me to be her guardian."

"I know she does."

* * *

He visited - again - Dick. He had been visiting Cassie and Anna for almost every day since Anna was born. Cassie didn't mind. It was nice having him around but it was abnormal to her - his sudden constant presence. She didn't mind though. It was nice to have company and it was good for Anna to interact with people. She was holding Anna, slipping on her a pale pink dress on her - the one with white lace trim and little heart shape pockets. "Hey Dick," she said as she buttoned the last button on Anna's dress. "Been wondering when you were coming."

Dick grinned and flicked his hair back. "Hey - hi Anna," he said in a soft voice, he propped himself right next to Anna. He touched her hands and then nuzzled her with kisses. "Miss your Uncle? Can I, Cass? Can I?" he asked eagerly. Cassie laughed and handed her to him. He was always eager with holding Anna, but he made sure he was careful. "She's so pret-Cass! Cass! She's smiling! A real smile! A real smile!"

She laughed and placed a ribbon in Anna's hair. "She is."

"When did that happen?" he asked in awe.

"She's been starting to, since two months." Anna was nearly three months now. "It depends on the child really. My friend's child smiled when he was six weeks old. I read that babies won't learn to laugh until around three or four months."

"It's kind of funny, how simple things aren't that simple at all," he said to her and quickly faced Anna. He gave her a big grin and slowly, with amusement and fondness, Anna tried to matched his facial expression. He kissed her again. "She's a very fast learner, isn't she?"

"Very. She does that a lot lately. At first I thought it was a coincidence but it's not. It's amazing, how intelligent babies are. She really loves attempting to make the same face. When Tim has his back turned, she likes to imitate his frown and when he's near her, she wants him to go away from her but when he leaves, she would cry. I would have to show her a picture of him to calm her down," Cassie couldn't help but to laugh. "I don't know why but I think she loves to mess with her dad."

He snickered, stroking Anna's hair. "She's a little troll, isn't she?" Anna cooed.

"I think she got that from you."

"Yeah," Dick said with pride. "But then again, maybe Bart. Who can blame her? Tim's really fun to mess with." He rocked Anna, making a funny face at her. "I really love kids."

"I know that," she rested her head on his shoulder. He then placed his head on the side of hers. She wrinkled her nose and blew his hair from her face. "Your hair has gotten long," she commented, moving back. It hit to his collarbone and she knew it was bothering him. His hair was shaggy and he kept flicking his hair back. She brushed back his bangs from his eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I need to get it trimmed."

"Or if you leave it to grow a little bit longer, you can model for hair commercials," she teased. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Hey, let me trim it for you?" she asked with huge blue eyes.

"Well," he scratched his chin. "I know you're skilled in self defense, martial arts, gifted with superpowers, but nothing in your record says anything about your hair cutting skills," he winked.

Cassie laughed. "Please?" she pouted. "It won't be that bad. I've been cutting my bangs and hair since I was ten. I never cut a guy's hair and I want to. It's just a trim and I know how your hair is supposed to look like. Please?"

"What do you have some hair fetish or something?" he touched her bangs and analyzed them. Not bad.

"Tim never lets me cut his hair and Alfred doesn't have any hair and Bruce- no way. And Bart can't stay still if his life depended on it. I asked Jaime once but Bart said not to because he liked Jaime's hair the way it is. Can I cut your hair?"

"Alright," he smiled. "But if you mess up, you buy me a hat."

She clapped her hands and squealed. "Thank you."

* * *

Cassie took Dick to the bathroom, with Anna along. She placed Anna in her rock and play sleeper infant seat and had Dick sit on top of the sink. She filled a cup with water and placed a comb into her pocket. She grabbed a pair of her hair cutting scissors and wrapped a towel around him. "You know," he said. "If you mess up, you could just put a bowl on my head," he joked, letting her go in between his legs.

"I'm not going to mess up," she laughed, dipping her fingers into the cup. She wet his hair, letting the water weigh his hair down. He looked into her eyes, feigning a look a horror. Cassie smiled and he smiled too. She liked that, how he was so relaxed. She grabbed a section of his bangs and lifted it and cut. Cut. Cut. Cut. She trimmed two and a half inches of his lock. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"That was just the beginning," he corrected.

She moved closer, brushing the small hairs from the bridge of his nose. "Don't worry, I'll fix your layers and get your back hairs." She dabbed more water on to her finger and ran through his hair. Anna watched in silence, wondering with the shiny object that mommy was holding.

"What do you think?" she gave him a mirror to look at his back side.

"I like it," he said, touching his hair. She was really good at cutting hair. It wasn't too short or too long. Not too much. It was just right. Most of his hair cutters always cut his hair too short around the ears but she didn't.

Cassie stuck out her tongue to him. "Told you so."

"I didn't doubt you for a second."

She scooped Anna and held her. "Liar."

He looked at her and then Cassie. "Can you keep a secret?" he looked empty.

She raised her eyebrow. "A secret? Yeah, I can keep a secret."

"You know how I wasn't around because I was helping Barbara with her physical therapy?"

Cassie nodded.

"Well - it was more than that - it became more than that, I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Well- I kind of got her pregnant," he breathed. "We use protection but it's not one hundred percent effective. I don't know how to say it but and - she got an abortion."

"Oh," she went pale.

"It's horrible - I know she doesn't want a baby when she is still in college and going through her physical therapy but she should've asked me how I felt. She did it without even talking to me. I really wanted to keep the baby and I keep telling myself that it was her choice and it was her body but I hate it, how guys don't have a decision. I've been trying to forget it and I remind myself that raising a kid would be hard but every time I see Anna, it makes me wonder - how my baby would have been - if the baby was a boy or girl - and what kind of person he or she will be and it kills me that I will never know."

"I'm sorry but you're going to have more kids." She clutched on to her baby. The idea of killing a baby - it was frightening. Cassie was okay with abortion and believed people had their rights but Cassie couldn't do it. Even if she was raped, she would still keep the baby but that was her opinion.

He frowned. "I broke up with her a couple of weeks ago, permanently. It's been months but I can't let it go. No matter how much I try. I really wanted to have a child with her and I felt like her being pregnant - it was meant to be but I can't trust her anymore. She should have talked to me. She should have not have me found out on my own."

"Maybe she was scared."

"I know," he touched Anna's hair. "But then I look at her," his eyes laid on Anna. "And all I can wonder is what kind of person the baby would have been - would the baby be a boy or a girl? Will the baby look like Barbara - would the baby have my eyes? What were his or her dreams? What kind of person would she grow to be?"

* * *

She laid down on Tim's shoulder, holding Anna securely. Anna was sleeping but Cassie kept her in her arms still. He feels her, stroking her arm. "You know if we want her to sleep in her crib all night, we should teach her right now." technically, it should have been earlier but he knew how much Cassie liked having Anna near her.

"I know but she likes sleeping together, all of us." She placed Anna down, watching her roll towards the middle - the little space in between Tim and Cassie. He smiled and touched her fingers. Her fingers curled around his index finger. "Can I see your designs?" she asked, stroking Anna's hair.

He doesn't take any time to show her his sketches. His sketches were on his phone, on some app. He was a good artist, he got all the details right. Each costume design was red and black, embellished and lined with gold. She was going through slide after slide until she stopped on one particular picture. Wings, those were the first thing she noticed about one costume, out of twenty different design. "I like this one," she pointed.

"This one?"

She nodded. "But scrape out the weird black mask thing and keep your domino mask."

He laughed. "Okay." He kissed her hair. "What should I go by?"

"You're changing your name?" she blinked. "I thought you were just changing your costume - why are you changing your name?" It was a shock to her. She didn't want Tim to change his name. She met Tim as Robin. They fell for each other. The name had so much sentimental value to her.

He shrugged. "Being Robin, it doesn't feel right. With the whole Jason thing - I don't want to be Robin. He didn't approve. It doesn't feel right. He didn't accept me and I want to still fight but under a new name. A new identity."

"Oh," she pursed her lips.

"Yeah, so what should I go by? I've been thinking for months but I can't figure out a name."

"Mm, the name should be good. Anything but Birdman."

Tim laughed. "What name should I go by?"

Instinctively, she looked at her stuffed Snoopy plush - the one with a red hat and mint green scarf and sunglasses. The one that he won from her. A smile appeared on her face. "Red Robin."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: For more DickxBabs, read my new fic, "Pokerface" and full on fic of Sweetest Friend, "Somewhere Only Where We Know."**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little short but anyways enjoy! There is a time gap of nine months, Cassie and Tim are sophomores and Anna is nine months old.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

He was right, Tim. He was right about Anna. She was an intelligent girl, very advanced for her age. He wasn't surprised though. He had been reading to her and teaching her since she was born and it was genetic for her to be advanced. Tim said his first word by six months and he learned how to read and write his name by three. She was nine months now, already walking and speaking a few words. Basic words like 'mommy' and 'no' and 'this' and the awaited word 'daddy.' Tim was determined to teach her that word.

She's sleeping still, her body clung to her mother. Feebly, he stroked her hair, her dark ringlets. Her hair hits her neck and it was curly, soft, and like silk. "I don't want to work today," Cassie whispered to him.

"Me either. I never spent a day alone with Anna," he bit his lip.

Cassie laughed, kissing her own fingers and pressed them on to Tim's forehead. "You'll survive."

"She hates me though," he sighed.

"No she doesn't. She loves you. How many times do I have to tell you? She loves to mess with you that's all. And besides, maybe if you're lucky, she'll say 'daddy' today - in front of your face." Anna did say daddy...when he wasn't around. It was kind of funny really actually because he would spend hours with her, one on one trying to get her to say 'daddy' and the second he leaves, she says it, clear as a whistle.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah," she leaned and kissed him for real this time.

"What if I die?"

"Anna's not a monster, Tim."

* * *

They got ready for the day. Cassie had an early morning shift so Tim got Anna ready for her with the teeth brushing, dressing, brushing her hair. He dressed Anna in white baby doll dress and put red velvet ribbons in her hair. He had to pry Anna away from Cassie - with super strength and all and almost with butter. She didn't want to be separated from her mother and he was pretty sure Anna hated him even more. _G__reat_, he thought to himself, frowning. He was holding Anna - she's kicking and screaming - and all he does is stroked her back and kissed her. "Sorry Anna," he whispered. "Please don't hate me."

After five minutes, she calmed down on her own. "When's mommy coming back?" she asked, wiping her tears. She's looking at him with her blue eyes. Her eyes became really blue as the months went by.

"Six, dinner time," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "It's okay, baby. We're going to have a good time while she's gone."

She pouted at him, Cassie's pout. And stubbornness.

"We're going to play - have good food - and go to the park - and I'll read to you, does that sound fun?"

Anna shrugged, giving him the look of indifference and boredom.

Tim frowned. "I love you, you know," he almost muttered.

A smile appeared on her face, an amused smile. She touched his scar and nodded. She always liked touching his scar. It was interesting to her - all the colors and layers. She wasn't scared of it either, she was rather fascinated. "I love you too."

He smiled automatically. "And later, we're going to go to the mall. We're going to get your mommy a ring."

"A ring?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes a ring," he nodded. "It's going to be a present. Valentine's Day is coming up next week and it is something special." It was more than special. He discussed it with Bruce and Diana and they were supportive - somewhat. Naturally they were uneasy since of the ages but he wanted to give Anna a normal life. He thought about proposing earlier - much earlier but he couldn't because Cassie was still legally under Helena's care. "Do you want to get mommy a present?"

She nodded.

...

...

...

"This one?" he turned and looked down at Anna. She was in her stroller, content with one of the picture books he bought for her. She particularly liked picture books with watercolor illustrations. "Or this one?" he held out the two debating diamond rings to her. She blinked, giving him a puzzled look. They looked the same to her. All of the rings did. "Which one is prettier?"

Anna went along with going through her picture book.

Tim frowned. "Yeah, it's not a good idea to ask opinions from a baby." He turned and looked at the worker. "Which one do you think she would like?"

"This one," the man said, pointing at the ring in Tim's left hand - the more expensive ring, he had to add.

"Because it's the expensive one isn't it?" he smirked. Workers at department stores weren't much of a help. They were only interested in making a sale.

"Does price matter for the girl you love?" he chuckled. Tim rolled his eyes. It didn't matter to him but he hated when salesmen used that saying out of their own interest and not for the customer, the human being. If only the salesman knew he was Timothy Wayne - he would have shown Tim the most expensive diamond rings and not start with the basic point something carat rings - the ones that were under three hundred dollars. Tim had to convince the man that he was able to afford higher rings and it took him forever. It was understandable since Tim was young but he was still insulted. "I think this one is nice, it's nice but not too overwhelming."

"Hmm...I'll think I'll take it," he says after being at the mall for hours. He wanted to make sure the ring was perfect and even had to bribe Anna with sweets to make her stay still. He liked bringing her with him instead of Bruce or Diana. He knew what would happen if he brought the both of them. They would have fight. Bruce would want Tim to get the best ring and end up spending probably millions of dollars and Diana would have a fight with him because she preferred a simple, reasonable ring. And then they would fight over each other's parenting skills and make a scene and both would be unsatisfied with Tim's decision. Tim went on discussing to the salesman about minor adjustments with the ring with the band and mounts and sets. He even got it engraved.

The total amount ended up being roughly twenty thousand dollars. It was a lot but he knew by Bruce's standards that it wasn't enough. The thirty thousand dollar necklace Bruce gave to Diana when they were dating was in Bruce's definition, simple. Nothing was ever enough for Bruce Wayne. Tim paid it full amount at the register with one of his credit cards. Tim planned to work to pay back Bruce, every cent. He wasn't going to let Bruce pay for it - even if he did insist.

"Do you think mommy will like it?" he asked her.

"Yes," she took a bite of her ice cream.

"You want to go play in the play area or do you want to go home?"

"Home," she said immediately. She's more of a homely person like him but she was more social.

"You want me to read your books to you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Cassie returned home early. She was let out thirty minutes earlier. To her surprise, Tim and Anna weren't home. Or Alfred. They must have went somewhere, she thought to herself and shrugged. She took off her jacket and went upstairs to her room. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep before they came back. Cassie yawned, lazily dragging her feet up each step. She opened her door-

"Did you miss me?" a voice said.

Her eyes widened. "Jason."

* * *

_**The...End...?**_

* * *

**A/N: Still debating about ending off here. There's so much to explore in like with more Tim/Cassie and other issues with background and secondary characters. There was a lot I didn't get to write but I felt like if I did write the story would go on and on and eventually people will lose interest. By the way Anna's advanced and all babies develop differently. My little brother was talking at seven months.****  
**

**Btw check out my Cassie/Jason fic, "Somewhere Only We Know."**


End file.
